La chica nueva
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Hinata es nueva en la escuela en medio del cambio y sus nuevos compañeros descubre que no todo es tan normal como parece y cierto chico misterioso empezara a captar su atención. Descubre todo lo que rodea su nueva escuela. SasuHina. Completo
1. Despedida

******************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**1-Despedida.**

Se miró en el espejo aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados por llorar en su despedida.

_Hanabi siempre se había destacado por ser valiente pero verla llorando rompió sus fuerzas y ambas se abrazaron entre llantos mientras se susurraban que todo estaría bien. Neji intervino cuando Hiashi bufó irritado, su primo las entendía pero ellas debieron despedirse en casa como había hecho él._

—_Recuerda lo que te dije— susurró a Hinata._

_Esta soltó a su hermana y asintió a su primo. _

—_Tenten te envía esto— le dio un pequeño paquete que tomo de inmediato._

—_Gracias—balbuceo con ojos brillantes. _

_Neji sintió un nudo en la garganta que no paso desapercibido a Hiashi. _

—_Suficiente, se va a otra ciudad no a otro planeta— dijo mirándolos a los tres —Podrán llamarla mandarse mails o como se llame eso._

_Hanabi asintió triste y Neji apenado de que su tío notara lo que paso. _

—_No descuides tus entrenamientos no quiero que te vuelvas floja._

—_No lo hare padre._

—_Vete o perderás el vuelo._

_Se despidió con la mano y se marcho, cuando abordaba escuchó a su hermana gritar —Cuídate onnesan— Lo último que vio antes de abordar fue a su hermana haciendo adiós con la mano junto a Neji._

Dejo el espejo de lado, era muy propio de su padre despedirse diciéndole que no dejara de entrenar ¿porqué no tendría una familia normal? Los Hyuga eran especiales, sus ojos no solo eran raros como muchos decían también eran únicos y más de lo que parecían.

Veían cosas que los demás no, creían en cosas que muy pocos conocían. El cuerpo humano tenía un flujo de energía único, invisible e ignorado por las personas comunes, un flujo que recorría todo el cuerpo y tenia puntos exactos. Algunas personas lo sabían entrenaban duro por sentir ese flujo y moldearlo, la mayoría eran familias que heredaban el conocimiento de padre a hijo y casi todos se especializaban en combate. Muchos hablaban del chakra, sus puntos de energía en el cuerpo los siete tipos que existían pero no era lo mismo que ellos creían o lo que le habían enseñado y no solo ella y su familia, sabia de varias familias que creían y entrenaban ese flujo pero su familia era la única que podía casi verlo. Cuando se concentraban el iris de sus ojos se denotaba mas, dándoles un aspecto algo temible pero podían sentir claramente el flujo dominarlo e incluso emitirlo. Muy pocos dentro de la familia lo lograban pero había visto cosas asombrosas realizadas por su padre. Ella y su hermana lo lograban la mayor parte de las veces, su hermana era mejor por supuesto pero aun así solo lograban emitir pequeñas cantidades en puntos exactos para golpear lugares claves del cuerpo y detener a sus contrincantes, sus técnicas iban a los órganos y articulaciones.

Neji sin embargo era caso aparte, cuando él y su padre se enfrentaban se movían a una velocidad sorprendente y ráfagas fuertes de energía escapaban de su mano, Hanabi decía que casi lograban crear aire. Lo atribuían a ser miembros de la familia principal ¡Oh si! su familia era tan rara que dividía a sus miembros. Le habían contado que era una forma de preservar la línea de sangre, sus ancestros tenía una habilidad tan pura que veían a través del cuerpo, sabían cómo funcionaba la energía y de ellos aprendieron lo que sabían ahora de los puntos precisos para golpear y causar daño interno. Pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron mezclando con otras líneas de sangre normales y su habilidad fue perdiendo fuerza. La generación de su padre dio gemelos y dos herederos; su padre era el mayor pero fue Hizashi el primero en tener un heredero, luego nació ella y sus familias se unieron más. Años después nació Hanabi y cuando apenas tenía un año un terrible accidente la dejo sin su madre y a Neji huérfano, después de eso las dos familias se volvieron una. Por lo tanto entrenar era parte de su vida desde niña aun cuando entrenaba cosas que nadie más creería o entendería.

Abrió el paquete de Tenten, panfletos de lugares turísticos que podría visitar en su nueva ciudad, además de una guía de su nuevo instituto una nota cayó

_"¡Chicos! Hinata ¡chicos! espero pronto me envíes muchas fotos de algún buen prospecto."_

Sonrió y volteo la nota en busca de algo más de su amiga.

_"Ya te estoy extrañando"_

Leyó la nota de nuevo chicos… siempre estudio en escuelas solo para niñas ahí conoció a Tenten era tan sencilla como ella y resultó ser una gran amiga, se sorprendió cuando su padre le aviso en último momento que iría a un instituto mixto en secundaria en lugar de acabar en su preparatoria.

No entendía porque la enviaba tan lejos cuando siempre fue tan sobre protector lloró mucho al saber que el lugar era tan lejos y que debía mudarse y dormir en el instituto. Ella no era buena entablando amistades solo tenía a Tenten a su hermana y a su primo y ahora estaría alejada de todos. Recordaba sus primeros años de escuela donde no hablaba mucho y siempre estaba sola, veía fácilmente la situación repetirse lo peor era que la única experiencia con chicos de su edad era su primo, su serio sobre protector y estricto primo. Se preguntaba como su padre logró ingresarla a esas alturas ya estaban cerradas las matriculas solo esperaba no hubiera donado una cantidad excesiva de dinero con tal de deshacerse de ella, no era un secreto que su padre ansiaba un varón de primogénito o por lo menos alguien tan fuerte como Neji.

En la guía venia una foto de los dormitorios sonrió recordando a Tenten.

—_Mira dice que compartirás dormitorio, eso es bueno tendrás una compañera de cuarto estudiaran juntas, saldrán de compras, se dormirán tarde platicando de chicos y pronto... tendrás una nueva mejor amiga. — concluyó en el suelo en pose deprimida. _

—_También podría resultar una loca obsesionada con los gatos o una maniática con una serpiente de mascota y seguro la dejaría suelta en la habitación—reprimió un escalofrió_

—_Que fatalista— dijo Tenten divertida. _

—_Lo dice la chica tirada en el suelo— comento también sonriendo. _

—_Todo saldrá bien Hina, puedes llamarme y prometo pasar horas en el teléfono si te sientes sola, pero tú tendrás que llamarme o mi madre me echa de la casa si la factura del teléfono es muy alta— ambas sonrieron con pesar. _

_Se levantó sentándose a su lado en la cama — ¿Gatos? ¿Serpientes?_

—_No me gustan los ojos de los gatos en las noches y las serpientes me dan repelús— Tenten solo asintió. _

—_Cuida de Hanabi y Neji._

—_Me apiado de aquel que se meta con tu hermana. Y en cuanto a Neji no necesita que nadie lo cuide más bien la gente debe cuidarse de él— comentó riendo. Hinata suspiró resignada —Justo cuando me prometiste entrar al club de arquería— continuo su amiga cambiando el tema._

—_Hubiera sido un desastre._

—_No, lo haces bien._

—_Tuve una buena maestra— Sonrieron cómplices_

Tenten se había empeñado en enseñarla a usar el arco, al principio era un desastre y se admiraba de ver a su amiga quien no fallaba nunca, un año después se encontró haciéndolo bastante bien teniendo que prometer que se uniría al club. No quería hacerlo en ese momento pero ahora preferiría eso en vez de volar a un lugar extraño con gente extraña.

Anunciaron su llegada y recogió sus cosas, una limosina la esperaba para llevarla al que sería su instituto por los próximos tres años, tras casi cuarenta minutos de viaje el auto se detuvo frente a unas inmensas instalaciones, el chofer bajo su equipaje y se marcho dejándola sola frente al lugar leyó las letras que adornaban la entrada; Instituto Konoha.

—Hyuga san—una joven de cabello negro la miraba sonriente

—Sí.

—Mi nombre es Shizune, la esperábamos acompáñeme por favor— Se inclinó para tomar sus maletas —No se preocupe los caballeros lo llevaran a su dormitorio.

Siguió a la mujer por las instalaciones eran amplias y había muchas zonas verdes. Entraron a la oficina de la directora una mujer rubia de porte serio que desprendía fuerza.

—Hinata Hyuga.

—Mucho gusto— su voz era siempre suave sin importar la situación.

—Tome asiento por favor— espero a que obedeciera y continuó —Mi nombre es Tsunade soy la directora de esta institución— la chica se limito a asentir —A estas alturas un día antes del inicio de clases nunca se reciben nuevos ingresos— se lo temía —pero su padre fue muy insistente— ¡oh no! que no fuera lo que sospechaba —Me envió sus notas, recomendaciones de maestros y todos hablaban maravillas de usted. — ¿eh? —Por eso hicimos una excepción pero agradeceré se guarde esa información para usted.

—Por supuesto— mantener silencio no le era difícil.

—No tenemos habitaciones de primer año disponibles por lo que ambientamos una de segundo año libre aunque me temo que no tendrá compañera de cuarto— sonrió, cuando Tenten supiera. —Mañana a primera hora empiezan las clases, hoy se llevo a cabo un convivio en la mañana para que los estudiantes de primer año se informaran y conocieran un poco el lugar— La mujer tomó un libro delgado y se lo entregó —Es el reglamento espero lo lea para que se informe pido lo mismo a todos mis estudiantes, respeto a las normas y buen comportamiento.

—Lo leeré— afirmó con el libro en la mano.

—Siempre has estado en colegios solo de mujeres ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—La mayoría de los estudiantes de aquí se conocen al ser de la zona o al asistir a escuelas anteriores juntos— ok si quería dejarle claro que estaría fuera de lugar lo estaba logrando. —Así que si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mí a con algún profesor ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias.

Caminó siguiendo el pequeño croquis que venía en el reglamento, los dormitorios de las de segundo estaban en el mismo edificio que las de primero y tercero la diferencia era un piso.

Claro encontrar el lugar era el problema y tuvo la brillante idea de sacar todos los panfletos y guías que le dieron, ahora el viento amenazaba con quitárselos, uno se escapó de sus manos y se volteó siguiéndolo. Tras atraparlo aseguró los otros con fuerza hasta que otra ráfaga le metió algo en los ojos, parpadeo pero solo empeoro todo los ojos le ardían mucho. ¡Kami! era peor que el champú seguro fue algún insecto, con esa horrible sensación sus parpados subían y bajaban rápidamente tratando de aliviar el ardor, con la mano libre tanteo en busca del croquis de todos ese era el que menos debía perder, alguien se acercó y puso el papel en la mano —Gracias— trato de ver a quien la ayudaba pero sus parpados seguían moviéndose por reflejo para aliviar su dolor, la persona se alejo y solo distinguió que era alto y de cabello negro, era un chico.

Se extraño de que se fuera así sin más pero al fin de cuentas ¿qué sabía ella del comportamiento de los chicos?

Había escapado de las histéricas chicas furioso era tan molesto, Naruto creía que era genial pero era un incordio que a donde fuera lo siguieran así, no es como si fuera famoso, un actor cantante o quien sabe que para recibir la atención exagerada de las mujeres. Incluso de niño tuvo malas experiencias por culpa de las niñas, como aquella ocasión en que Sakura e Ino lo perseguían trato de evadirlas en el gimnasio de la escuela y se quedo encerrado, si su hermano no lo hubiera echado en falta habrían tardado horas en encontrarlo. En ese entonces le había dicho que era el encanto Uchiha algo genético que no se podía evitar, algo nervioso pensó que por eso no tenía más familiares que sus padres su hermano, los demás seguro se extinguieron bajo locas jaurías de chicas. Con el tiempo lo único que logro fue desarrollar un instinto reflejo de rechazo ante las mujeres que se le acercaban le parecían superficiales y vacías siempre fingiendo para acercarse a él o su dinero.

Le llamó la atención una solitaria persona por el camino que tenía enfrente, oculto desde su escondite la vio pasar y no pudo reconocerla. Era una chica de cabello largo negro azulado de piel blanca, nunca la había visto, llevaba una falda larga y una blusa clara, supuso era nueva pues llevaba panfletos y guías caminaba despacio y se cercioraba con la mirada de ir por el camino correcto. Y a todas cuentas ¿qué hacia el detallando a una desconocida? por otro lado no había nada más que ver, la chica se giró persiguiendo un papel que voló de sus manos y el obtuvo un vistazo de sus ojos. Jamás había visto ojos así eran claros casi blancos, desde la distancia a la que se encontraba no pudo distinguir mucho pero sintió curiosidad por verlos de cerca. Ella no lo notó seguía aferrando los papeles con fuerza, sin embargo soltó de nuevo el papel cuando la ráfaga de viento le metió algo en los ojos parpadeaba una y otra vez, estiró la mano en busca del dichoso papel y por una razón que no entendió salió de su escondite capturó el papel antes de que se alejara mas y se lo tendió a ella.

—Gracias— su voz fue inesperadamente suave, ella trato de enfocarlo pero se alejo antes de que su vista se recobrara.

Después de un par de minutos sus ojos se recuperaron y retomo su camino. Por fin encontró el edificio indicado entro al lugar, al pasar la entrada había una pequeña sala y un teléfono cuando cruzo esa parte ingresó a una especie de sala en donde varias chicas se aglomeraban en círculo.

—No lo pude creer cuando lo vi, había escuchado que se mudaría a otra ciudad.

—Yo también oí lo mismo que no vendría a este instituto

—Qué bueno que no fue así de lo contrario sería muy triste.

—Ahora lo tendremos por tres años para disfrutarlo.

Paso de largo ignorando la conversación, subió y encontró sus cosas en su habitación acomodo un poco, tomo sus ropas saco una pijama y se fue a bañar, sus peores miedos se vieron tranquilizados. El baño era compartido pero habían puertas que dividían y tapaban bastante, odiaba los baños públicos. Mientras se duchaba unas chicas entraron se sonrojo apenada aunque solo le dieron una mirada rápida y siguieron en su camino

—Viste a las de primero.

—Si admito que el chico es guapo pero incluso alumnas de segundo se acercaron a él.

—Bueno la verdad es que si esta como quiere.

—Pero no es una estrella de rock o algo así se sobrepasan.

—Yo las entiendo.

—Uff ¿qué tenemos aquí? incluso una de tercero cayó

—Tu estas muy fresca porque ya tienes novio.

—No tiene nada que ver, no viste la expresión del pobre cuando dijeron que podíamos preguntar lo que quisiéramos a cualquiera y todas se fueron a tropel contra él.

Hinata se vistió imaginando la situación que comentaban las chicas, que espanto llamar tanto la atención. De vuelta en su cuarto siguió acomodando sus cosas, después de avisar que llego bien y que ya estaba instalada se recostó a leer el reglamento. Ya era tarde cuando apago la luz y trato de dormir con un enorme nudo en su pecho y los ojos húmedos se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** Mi nombre es Susan este es mi regalo de cumpleaños se lo pedí a Isabel después de que termino _Razones para vivir_ como ya esta terminado iré subiendo varios capítulos seguidos. Me autorizo a editarlo (corregir o agregar comas, tildes y mas) y subirlo ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños y yo quería presumirlo ^^ ademas ella esta metida de lleno en su fic nuevo Empatía. **Importante: **Los reviews los recibirá ella por supuesto y yo los estaré checando por si tienen alguna duda o algo. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Les dejo la nota de autora que me pasó por msn XD

**Nota de autora:** Mi mejor amiga me pidió un mundo alterno donde Hinata fuera una estudiante nueva, quería ver como hacia amigos y se adaptaba, verlos usando tecnología (celulares, pc), quería ver la vida cotidiana pero que guardara algo del universo de Naruto. Por supuesto que fuera sasuhina y yo pensé "Esta loca" pero en fin esto fue lo que salió a ella le gusto y aunque yo no estaba segura del resultado como es su cumpleaños le dije que si podía subirlo.


	2. Primer día de clases

**********Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

**2- Primer día de clases**

Era aun muy temprano pero no podía dormir mas, así que se levantó y se ducho, no había nadie más en los baños tomó su horario de clases, la ubicación de su salón y se enrumbo al comedor donde apenas estaban abriendo, desayuno algo ligero fue al lavado y al ver que aun tenía bastante tiempo recorrería el camino hacia la biblioteca y luego a su clase.

Iba leyendo la guía de Tenten cuando su instinto despertó y la hizo casi saltar a un lado un segundo después un chico cayó de cuclillas para amortiguar la caída, se levantó de inmediato y la vio sorprendido aunque seguro no tanto como ella, se miraron a los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada. Había visto personas de ojos azules pero ninguno como los de ese chico, eran preciosos él parpadeo y sonrió nervioso. Podía sentir chakra emanar de él, la sensación era muy parecida a la de Neji, ese chico era fuerte se preguntaba si seria parte de esas pocas personas que sabían de la existencia del chakra y que lo entrenaban.

—Hola.

Ella respingo y buscó las palabras para responder —Ho...hola.

Él ladeo la cabeza con una mirada inspectora que la puso nerviosa — ¿Eres nueva?

—Si— susurró.

Se llevo las manos tras la cabeza y sonrió de forma tan amplia que quedaría perfecto en un comercial de dentífrico.

—Te encantará este lugar— le aseguro.

Asintió sin saber que decir.

Se escuchó un sonido a lo lejos y el rubio volteo nervioso, la miro de nuevo y le susurro misterioso —Supón que no has visto nada— le cerró un ojo y corrió en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió, luego cayó en cuenta que casi le había caído encima, subió la mirada y vio la ventana del segundo piso abierta ¿había saltado desde ahí? La situación le pareció sospechosa y lo más sensato era alejarse, siguió su camino para encontrarse con la biblioteca cerrada suspiro y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su salón.

Entro y no había nadie no le sorprendió, busco asiento no de primera pero tampoco de ultima no era muy alta así que no podía darse ese lujo, se sentó en el medio junto a la ventana no era lo apropiado ya que tendía a distraerse con facilidad pero solo era el primer día.

Poco a poco el salón se lleno, había una chica de pelo rosa recordaba haberla visto el día anterior junto a las demás, también una rubia de cabello muy largo, una pelirroja entro seguida de dos chicos uno de cabello lila y otro de cabello naranja, nunca había visto tanta variedad de colores en el cabello lo encontraba fascinante.

Era curioso como casi todos desprendían en alguna medida chakra aunque fuera casi imperceptible, era tan extraño la gente generalmente no liberaba jamás ese flujo. Entraron unos cuantos mas pero no llamaron tanto su atención miro a la puerta y entraron un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, un chico robusto, otro castaño y el ultimo con gafas… ¿oscuras? tenía mucho que contarle a Tenten.

El de gafas no contestó al comentario que hizo el chico castaño lo que pareció molestarle y lo llevo a sentarse a su lado, le sonrió y la evaluó con un vistazo ella solo le devolvió la mirada tímidamente.

—Soy Kiba Inuzuka.

Sonrió un poco —Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

—Tus ojos son raros ¿ves bien?

Sonrió mas, era tan común ese tipo de comentarios aunque siempre a sus espaldas o luego de una conversación más larga jamás a la segunda frase.

—Si son raros es algo genético pero veo bien.

—Genial.

Se acerco a ella concentrando en sus ojos lo que la puso de golpe muy nerviosa, de repente el murmullo de las conversaciones se calmo y aumento de golpe con la entrada de dos chicos, Kiba se alejó y rodó los ojos, el primero era el rubio de ojos azules que entro sonriente.

—Te dije que llegábamos a tiempo— tras él venía otro chico de cabello y ojos negros que no se molesto en contestarle, su aspecto era... serio algo fastidiado.

Todas parecían pendientes de ellos las chicas al lado de ella y Kiba se codearon entre sí, lo que a ella la intrigaba era lo que sentía en ellos ¿acaso en ese lugar había familias como la suya? ¿O era pura coincidencia? el chico de cabello negro desprendía un aura muy fuerte también. Cuando el rubio miró en su dirección de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Sasuke había desarrollado una gran habilidad para ignorar la atención desmedida, barrio el lugar con la mirada en busca de espacios libres y se encontró con la chica del día anterior pero ella no lo miraba a él miraba a Naruto y cuando su amigo la vio ella desvió la mirada avergonzada.

El profesor entro justo cuando los chicos se sentaban al fondo de la clase y eso calmo de inmediato los cuchicheos.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días—respondió la mayoría.

—Mi nombre es Iruka seré su profesor de Historia durante este año— Se coloco frente al escritorio —Antes de empezar con el plan de estudios que tal si se presentan, sé que muchos se conocen de antes pero no todos— invitó con la mano a la primer chica a presentarse.

—Sakura Haruno.

—Ino Yamanaka.

La lluvia de nombres continuo —Karin —Suigetsu Hozuki —Jugo —Nagato —Shikamaru Nara —Chouji Akimichi—Sai —Sor

—Shino Aburame— continúo el chico de gafas que se sentó frente a ella con una chica que parecía muy incómoda.

Llego su turno —Hinata Hyuga— todos la miraron y sintió sus mejillas calientes.

—Kiba Inuzuka.

Pasaron un par de chicas más y por fin los dos últimos.

—Naruto Uzumaki— así que ese era el nombre del rubio le causo gracia como ingrediente de ramen.

—Sasuke Uchiha— la voz fue igual al dueño bastante seria.

Varios suspiros se escucharon en el salón, parpadeo confundida ¿seria famoso o algo así? era apuesto pero muy serio de reojo vio como todas en algún momento giraban a verlo hacían exagerados movimientos con su cabello, aburrida miró por la ventana sin ver nada en particular. La clase siguió normal el plan de estudios se entrego tomaron notas y tras un receso entro el siguiente profesor Azuma de matemáticas.

Durante las clases las chicas intentaban llamar la atención girando su pelo acomodándose las faldas mirándolo de reojo solo una parecía más interesada en la ventana que en la clase o en él. Espero un movimiento cualquier señal de la joven hacia su persona pero nada, cuando se presentaron y se acercaba el turno de la chica de ojos claros se descubrió poniendo atención, hablo nerviosa —Hinata Hyuga— y Sasuke no presto más atención a los demás. No le sonaba probablemente no era de la región tal vez por eso no lo veía como las demás aunque siempre se colgaban de él aun al poco de conocerlo. Se concentro en las clases pero de vez en cuando su mirada vagaba en dirección a la callada chica que o anotaba en su cuaderno o solo veía por la ventana.

Cuando por fin llego la hora del almuerzo el aula se vació rápidamente Hinata tomo sus cosas y repasó mentalmente el camino al comedor, se sentó en una mesa grande habían unas cuantas chicas a un lado pero no hablaron. Se comió solo una fruta así que salió antes algo decaída siempre reía en el almuerzo con las bromas de Tenten.

Salió del lavado y hasta que vio el letrero de un aula que decía salón de música se dio cuenta que había virado en el pasillo equivocado, regresó sobre sus pasos distraída buscando el panfleto para asegurarse como volver. Chocó con alguien y trastabillo un paso.

Habían almorzado en la terraza y se separó de Naruto para buscar a Kakashi, la chica venia ida buscando algo en su bolso él podía moverse de su camino pero simplemente su cuerpo se negó.

—Lo siento— dijo sonrojada levantó la mirada y se encontró con el pelinegro que estaba con Naruto su mirada era fría y algo atemorizante.

La voz de la chica sonó suave de nuevo, cuando lo miro se sonrojo y lucia ¿atemorizada? eso era nuevo ¿sería igual a las otras? ¿Estaría fingiendo? pudo detallar mejor sus ojos el iris estaba ahí solo que casi no se notaba.

—Lo sien...to— balbuceo de nuevo. La miraba de una forma algo despectiva como si no fuera más que un mosquito.

Se removió incómoda y dio un paso a un lado para seguir pero él hizo lo mismo y quedaron de nuevo frente a frente. —Lo siento— ¡Kami! él parecía querer incinerarla con la mirada.

Fastidiado se movió y... ¡sorpresa! ella también se movió de nuevo.

—Lo siento—dijo más fuerte algo asustada.

—Olvídalo—soltó irritado. Se alejó extrañado había causado muchas reacciones en diferentes personas pero esa fue única ella parecía asustada.

Ella se quedo de piedra y el joven por fin se alejó, parpadeo confusa y siguió su camino nunca nadie le había inspirado miedo así de repente pero sus ojos negros tenían una fuerza única.

A la hora indicada regreso a clases tratando de olvidar el incidente, la asignatura era ciencias y la profesora parecía muy simpática su nombre era Kurenai. En el receso Kiba se volteó a ella de nuevo.

—Hinata.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención le dirigió la mirada de inmediato. — ¿Si?

— ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?

—Para na… nada ¿por qué?

—Es que no hablas así que pensé que tal vez no te agrado.

Se sintió apenada de dar esa impresión —Mmm no es eso generalmente no soy de conversar mucho.

— ¡Oh! parece que siempre elijo a los callados— Parpadeo confusa y él sonrió. —Oy Shino— el chico de gafas se volteó —Él es Shino, Shino ella es Hinata.

El chico solo asintió y ella medio sonrió cohibida ¿porqué usaría gafas? ¿Tendría algún problema en los ojos?

—Incluso si llueve Shino siempre usa lentes— el chico no pareció inmutarse —Es callado, jodidamente callado por eso me senté a tu lado le pregunte si nos sentábamos juntos y no me respondió así que lo deje solo.

—Todos los años nos sentamos juntos creí innecesario responder a eso.

—No des nada por sentado este año sufrirás mi ausencia.

—Somos vecinos, estamos en la misma clase a un asiento de distancia lo que dices no...

—Siempre replica— le dijo a Hinata como instruyéndola —le encanta encontrar fallas en todo lo que digo.

La chica sonrió sincera le parecían muy agradables. —El punto es que ya estoy acostumbrado a la gente silenciosa, es una suerte que no se sentaran juntos o ¿quién los haría conversar?

Hinata pensó que casi toda la conversación la llevaba él pero no quiso comentarlo.

—El que más habla eres tú así que en realidad solo escuchacham...

—Ves lo que te digo— interrumpió al Aburame.

Hinata no quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo su risa salió sin poder contenerla suave y musical. Lo cierto es que temía a los chicos no sabía bien como serian las conversaciones con ellos pero ese par la hacía sentirse cómoda y divertida. Vio que ambos la miraban al menos el de gafas giró la cabeza en su dirección

—Lo siento— dijo apenada no quería que se molestaran con ella y no lo hizo con intención de burlarse.

—Tu risa es linda— comentó Kiba lo que solo logro sacarle un rubor.

—La incomodas— apuntó Shino.

—Cállate— atacó el otro.

Empezaron a discutir de nuevo o más bien Kiba empezó su monologo, ella volvió a reír y de repente tuvo esa sensación de ser observada, esas miradas tan fijas que te incomodan como si se clavaran en tu espalda. Miró hacia atrás y su mirada choco con la oscura del Uchiha quito la vista de inmediato nerviosa y presto atención a sus compañeros, Kiba seguía hablando y Shino bajo los hombros resignado. Cuando el siguiente profesor ingreso la sensación en su espalda se fue, se relajo y evaluó al profesor de idiomas a ese lo verían solo una vez a la semana según su horario solo los lunes.

Veía a la chica que parecía retraída como en otro mundo ajena a todo, se golpeo mentalmente ¿qué rayos le pasaba? había estado observando en su dirección seguido, miro a otro lado y se encontró con Sakura sonriéndole tímidamente, tímida como si no la conociera. Su vista volvió a vagar por el salón y le llamo la atención ver a Kiba conversar con la chica de ojos claros, no podía escuchar de que hablaban pero vio a Shino voltearse y tras unos minutos la Hyuga comenzó a reír, luego se sonrojo pero acabo riendo de nuevo. ¡Vaya! así que podía actuar con normalidad, ella se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron pero la chica rehuyó el contacto rápido, segundos después Guy entro al salón.

—Mi nombre es Might Guy mucho gusto estudiantes.

Hinata se pregunto si había una regla para que siempre hubiera un profesor excéntrico en las escuelas aunque el de aquella tarde le ganaba a todos los anteriores que tuvo.

Al final del día se despidió de Kiba y Shino regresó a los dormitorios y dejo sus cosas para bajar a cenar. Busco con la mirada al par de chicos pero no los vio por ningún lado algo decepcionada se sentó de nuevo en la misma mesa, notó que había menos personas que al almuerzo. Después de un baño revisó su horario tendría literatura amaba esa materia, saldría a las dos así que tendría casi toda la tarde libre aprovecharía para buscar una zona donde entrenar. Tras las llamadas a casa que casi la hacen llorar apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir, no había descansado nada el día anterior y estaba exhausta tras el día de clases.


	3. Adaptándose

**********Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**3- Adaptándose.**

La alarma la despertó y sonrió agradecida por una noche reparadora, esta vez encontró chicas ya duchándose pero se esforzó y se baño también. El uniforme era sencillo, los otros que había usado eran muy elaborados incluso con encajes este en cambio era una falda plisada y una blusa blanca con chaleco. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad esta vez Shino y Kiba la saludaron y el último se sentó a su lado, el profesor había sido algo raro y hablaba con tono aburrido se presento como Kakashi Hatake parecía buena persona. A la hora del almuerzo se sorprendió cuando Kiba y Shino se sentaron con ella.

—Creí que tendrían cosas mejores hoy— Kiba hablo sentándose a su lado sin la menor importancia.

—Deberíamos preguntar primero si no importunamos.

— ¿A quién?

Shino lo ignoró y se dirigió a Hinata — ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

—Claro— Hinata sonrió esos dos le agradaban.

—Claro que podemos ¿para qué preguntas? — rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No puedes ir por ahí imponiendo tu presencia.

— ¿Te parece que te este imponiendo mi presencia Hinata?

No le parecía pero no quería contrariar a Shino —Me agrada su compañía.

— ¿Te caemos bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Ves le das muchas vueltas a las cosas Shino— Al ver que estaba por decir algo mas corrió a cambiar de tema — ¿De dónde vienes?

—Tokio.

— ¿Y qué te hizo venir aquí? seguro allá hay escuelas mejores.

Si mirada se ensombreció —Mi padre decidió enviarme aquí.

Shino más perceptivo noto que el tema era delicado y trato de alejar la conversación de ese rumbo — ¿Que te ha parecido la escuela?

Con tanta gente alrededor desprendiendo chakra —Interesante.

—Entonces ¿no tienes conocidos aquí?— Kiba era tan imprudente.

—No.

—Así que somos tus primeros amigos.

Sonrió sus dos primeros amigos y chicos —Supongo que sí— respondió tímida.

— ¡Genial! te mostraremos el lugar el fin de semana, te llevaremos a pasear.

—Tal vez ella ya tenía planes primero debes consultar antes de...

—Ya, ya— soltó cansado — ¿tenias planes Hinata?

—No— sonrió divertida

— ¿Quieres que te mostremos el lugar? prometemos portarnos bien.

Salir con un par de chicos desconocidos ¿qué dirían su padre y su primo? pero ellos no estaban ahí y ellos le parecían buenas personas —Se los agradecería.

—Estupendo— se giró a su amigo — ¿satisfecho?

Shino estaba comiendo sin prestarle atención —Oy no me ignores.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo mientras el castaño miraba furioso al chico de gafas.

— ¿Comparten dormitorio?— pregunto curiosa llamando la atención de ambos

—Ni loco— Kiba trago para mirarla —Tiene una obsesión por los insectos— aclaro —Tiene muchos como mascotas, su padre es entomólogo, va ha estudiar lo mismo y de alguna manera parece atraer a los bichos— se encogió de hombros nunca entendió eso aunque realmente no le molestaba la afición de su amigo y Shino lo sabia pero no le gustaría tener insectos en su cuarto.

—La respuesta correcta a tu pregunta es no, no somos compañeros de dormitorio, vivimos cerca no nos quedamos en el instituto.

—Ya veo— no sabía bien que decir tras esa cantidad de información.

—Además no podría compartir habitación con perros.

— ¿Oy te ofendí?— dijo el castaño divertido.

—En lo absoluto pero tú apuntaste un hecho y yo otro.

Hinata estaba algo perdida de nuevo y Kiba notándolo procedió a explicar —Mi familia es veterinaria, toooda ella desde mi abuelo que en paz descanse hasta mi hermana mayor— otro bocado —Tratamos a todo tipo de animal pero…— se atragantó un poco y Shino termino por él.

—Kiba se especializara en caninos se fascina con cualquier tema relacionado a perros y lobos.

—Por eso nos dicen chico perro y chico insecto— Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie me dice chico insecto.

—No en tu cara.

—Yo no ando con insectos de arriba abajo.

— ¿Y? yo no traigo a Akamaru a la escuela.

—Solo porque no te dejan.

Hinata que había terminado de comer miraba de un chico a otro de nuevo perdida en la conversación.

—Kiba tiene un perro anormalmente grande se llama Akamaru, lo lleva a todos lados, hasta duermen en la misma habitación.

—Entiendo— sonrió a ella nunca la dejaron tener mascotas.

—Además— dijo Shino —también tiene la inusual característica de atraer a los perros incluso los más fieros le obedecen.

—Así es— lucia orgulloso —Debería tener un programa de tv o algo así— tras un sorbo miro de nuevo a su amigo —Y no es anormalmente grande solo saludable— buscó en sus bolsillos y le mostro una foto — ¿Ves?

Hinata miraba el can blanco sin saber cómo responder solo había visto perros de ese tamaño pero eran gran danés.

—Es lindo— era cierto y creyó librarse solo con eso pero él aun la miraba expectante —Se ve grande.

—Pero no anormalmente grande ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah!— Bueno ella no era una experta en perros ni razas tal vez no era la gran cosa ¿a quién engañaba? el perro era muy grande cuando se disponía a abrir la boca y balbucear cualquier tontería el timbre sonó y lo agradeció de corazón.

Le pareció que la expresión de Shino se volvió distinta ¿divertida? No, seguro se lo imagino pero cuando el chico tosió de una manera algo falsa como para ocultar una sonrisa se lo replanteo de nuevo, si no fuera por los lentes podría estar segura.

Cuando acabó la clase se despidió de sus dos nuevos amigos feliz, sentía que había superado un gran obstáculo ella temía no poder cruzar palabra con ningún chico y que la vieran como un bicho raro. Bueno ella no hablo mucho pero se encontró tratándolos de manera normal y sintiéndose de alguna manera tranquila. Entro a su dormitorio y dejo sus cosas no podía aplazarlo más tenía que buscar un lugar donde entrenar.

Había dado vueltas revisando jardines y áreas verdes pero quedaban muy expuestas no quería que nadie la viera entrenar, soltó un suspiro pero no se rendiría. El lugar era enorme hasta un bosque tenía, claro estaba fuera de los linderos y solo se podía ir en clase de educación física o con un profesor.

Casi hizo un mohín al enterarse de la clase de física no le molestaba antes pero eran solo chicas la perspectiva de hacer deporte junto a los chicos... ¿porqué a su padre se le ocurriría la brillante idea de mantenerla siempre en escuelas de niñas? al menos debió dejarla terminar en una y no cambiarla de golpe. Hablaría seriamente con él sobre Hanabi no quería que pasara lo mismo, claro ambas eran muy distintas no podía imaginar algo que cohibiera a su hermana. Lo bueno es que la clase era una vez por semana eso la alivio un poco, siguió un sendero que la llevo a la parte trasera de los dormitorios de mujeres y quiso llorar ¡tenía que empezar de nuevo!

— ¿Paseando sola o perdida?— se giró para encontrarse con una de las chicas que había visto la primer noche en el baño según recordaba era de tercero.

—Ni uno ni otro— respondió no muy segura de cómo explicarse.

—Estabas el primer día en el baño de segundo ¿cierto?— Hinata solo asintió —Pero eres de primero.

—Así es— temió que creyera que había invadido el baño equivocado —como no había más espacio estoy en un dormitorio de segundo.

—Entiendo, nosotras fuimos a ese porque el de arriba estaba lleno— sonrió cómplice y la observo evaluándola. Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, también tenía ojos claros.

—Me sorprende que no estés en el gimnasio— Hinata la miro confusa y de repente nerviosa ¿acaso había una actividad a la que tenía que asistir y ella se la salto? —Los chicos juegan un partido de básquet, antes de verte hubiera dicho que todas las de primero estaban ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno los de segundo y tercero están jugando generalmente eso ya crea expectativas pero tres chicos de primero se sumaron a los de segundo— la chica se sentó en el suelo mirándola desde ahí, al ver que Hinata no preguntaba ella continuo —Sasuke Uchiha está entre ellos— espero la reacción histérica pero no hubo ninguna — ¿No correrás a ver?

—Tengo cosas que hacer— se sentía incomoda de pie frente a ella así que se sentó a un lado — ¿Y tú?— quiso tratar de entablar una conversación puesto que no había hablado con ninguna chica desde que llego.

La otra sin embargo solo sacudió el teléfono que sostenía —Hablaba con mi novio, ya salió de secundaria.

—Entiendo— la chica lucia abatida —debe ser difícil.

—Sí, pero al menos seguimos juntos ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata.

—Soy Shion.

—Mucho gusto.

—Y bueno Hinata ¿qué era eso que tenías que hacer?

Había dudado en un principio pero cuando le contó que buscaba un lugar para entrenar la chica no pregunto nada más y le dio varias posibles soluciones. Algunas ilegales como un claro en el bosque que según ella no era problema pues aunque la descubrieran al estar casi en el lindero nadie la amonestaría pero también le dio opciones legales, como una zona junto al gimnasio con dojos solo debía checar horarios y buscar un espacio libre. Le sugirió dos lugares más uno tras la enfermería y otro oculto por unos pinos ese último era el más cercano, Hinata le agradeció mucho y se despidieron cada una a sus dormitorios.

Tras ducharse se puso una camisa de manga corta sencilla y un pantalón de 3/4 había un estricto reglamento de ropa que se podía usar y cual no, básicamente en clases y horarios lectivos el uniforme, en horario libre podían usar ropa casual siempre y cuando no incumplieran las normas del corto permitido, escote y todo eso, como no tenía ese tipo de ropa no sería un problema.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca seguro ya estaría abierta cuando entró se sorprendió, era enorme e incluso había un segundo piso al fondo, buscó a quien estuviera a cargo pero solo escucho un ronquido tras el mostrador y percibió un cabello rubio, no se animo a despertar a quien estuviera ahí además solo quería conocer el lugar. Ojeó un rato la primer planta y luego subió al segundo piso estaba dividido había una pared a unos cuanto pasos por lo que la mayoría de la habitación quedaba oculta tras la pared lo que quedaba visible eran unos pocos estantes con libros de cuentos y fantasía seguro no muchos subían, vio una entrada grande al fondo supuso había otra sección de libros tras la pared.

Avanzó curiosa y cuando estaba por cruzar sintió de nuevo esa sensación de una mirada fija sobre ella, giró y ahí entre dos altos estantes de cuentos infantiles sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

No la había sentido entrar hasta que apareció frente a su pasillo llevaba ropa bastante casual y no dejaba mucho a la vista, lo miraba directamente pero no se movía, lucia nerviosa. Pensó en cómo sacarla de ahí, ella no debía estar en ese lugar tenía que decirlo de manera tal que no despertara sospechas o curiosidad por volver.

Se quedo estática ¿cómo no lo había sentido? su mirada oscura estaba fija en ella se sintió traspasada y de repente tuvo miedo era estúpido era pleno día y el o la bibliotecaria estaba abajo… pero durmiendo, el soltó el libro mirándola aun, tembló y por fin su cuerpo reaccionó.

—Lo siento.

Él no respondió solo seguía mirándola. ¿Por qué lucia asustada al verlo? estaban solos en un lugar apartado cualquier otra aprovecharía para insinuarse.

—No… no quise— él se puso de pie y no supo que más hacer —Lo siento— Se volteó y echó a correr.

Parpadeo asombrado, bueno eso le quitaba el tener que decir algo para que se fuera pero que ella huyera así le molesto. Había ido buscando paz tras el partido donde todo se salió de control y Naruto acabo peleándose con uno de tercero, para rematar parecía que todas las chicas de primero habían llegado al gimnasio pero ella no estaba ahí ¿qué había ido a hacer a la biblioteca? no les habían dejado tarea y… ¿a él que le importaba? sacudió la cabeza y siguió en su lectura ya les diría después que debían cerrar con llave la puerta.

Salió disparada del lugar cuando por fin se detuvo se dio cuenta que había salido de la biblioteca cruzado el sendero a la enfermería y llegado al lugar que Shion le había comentado.

Trato de tranquilizarse ¡oh Kami! había reaccionado como una tonta pero el chico le inspiraba miedo, sus ojos eran fríos y la hacía sentir minúscula, se sentía atrapada por la intensa mirada del muchacho, se quedo ahí tratando de olvidar la sensación de esos ojos. Cuando volvió paso al edificio de administración y obtuvo un dojo por dos horas durante dos días a la semana debía despertarse muy temprano pues consiguió que se lo dieran pero a las cinco de la mañana. No era muy mañanera pero su padre era capaz de venir desde Tokio a reñirla si se enteraba que dejaba los entrenamientos.

Ceno sola advirtiendo que muchos estudiantes seguro vivían cerca y por eso siempre había menos a esa hora, cuando entró al edificio de los dormitorios estaban en plena reunión y las chicas concentraron su atención en ella al entrar.

—Tal vez ella vio algo.

Se removió incomoda mirando tímidamente a las demás.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre?— Preguntó la rubia.

—Hinata

—Verás Hinata— continuo —Ayer por la mañana algún pervertido espió en el baño de nosotras— se cruzó de brazos molesta. —No vimos quien era y huyo rápido por eso estamos considerando tapiar la ventana.

—El punto es— intervino la chica de pelo rosa — ¿Viste algo extraño ayer por la mañana?

Se quedó pensativa con una sola idea en cabeza, el rubio, Naruto.

—Mmm no— no estaba segura de que hacia el chico no podía asegurar nada, aunque se sentía decepcionada al pensar que hiciera algo así.

Todas empezaron a hablar a la vez y para su alivio pasaron de ella, se disponía a irse cuando la chica rubia se acercó sonriendo.

—Soy Ino.

—Mucho gusto

— ¿En qué habitación te estás quedando? no te había visto aquí.

—En una de segundo año— ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica se apresuró a aclarar —ya no había más lugar aquí.

—Entiendo— la chica le sonrió radiante y le tomo el hombro —Pásate por aquí seguido así nos conocemos entre todas— le guiño y se unió de nuevo a la conversación.

Hinata sonrió un poco pero la semisonrisa se borró al notar la mirada fija y molesta de una pelirroja, sorprendida se apresuró a subir sin saber que había hecho para ganarse aquella expresión. Decidió olvidar a esa chica tenia cosas mejores que pensar, hablo con Hanabi y Tenten un rato, se durmió pronto pues tendría que despertarse temprano para ir a entrenar, sin embargo esa noche soñó repetidamente con un par de ojos negros que la veían fijo.

El día tras el entrenamiento matutino transcurrió parecido al anterior e igual que el siguiente, ya conocía a todos sus compañeros por el nombre, con la rutina de pasar asistencia en clase resultó fácil. Se levantaba temprano iba a clases, platicaba con Kiba o eso intentaba él por si solo hablaba muchísimo y siempre estaba Shino con ellos, en dos días el castaño la había puesto al tanto de muchísimas cosas, la mayoría no le interesaban pero le pareció grosero decirlo.

Sakura e Ino eran amigas de niñas, y aunque se distanciaron cuando las dos quisieron al mismo chico luego lo superaron y por eso siempre estaban juntas, Karin no se llevaba con ninguna chica se mudo hace un par de años y solo Suigetsu y Jugo la soportaban. Shikamaru y Chouji eran inseparables y luego llego el turno de Naruto, Kiba lo describió como molesto y ruidoso, siempre estaba con Sasuke.

De niños no se llevaban bien siempre acababan discutiendo, pero luego en un viaje de negocios en el que sus padres coincidieron sucedió un asalto en donde se hospedaban y ambos perdieron a sus padres, eso los unió y desde ese momento siempre están juntos Naruto a cargo de su padrino y Sasuke de su hermano. Igual que su primo y de alguna manera como ella pensó aunque ella aun tenía a su padre. En varias oportunidades la sensación de una mirada en su espalda la asalto pero trato de ignorarlo lo último que necesitaba era padecer paranoia.

El jueves por la tarde se topó de frente con Sasuke y Naruto cuando repararon en ella al notar la mirada azul se sonrojo y apresuró inconsciente el paso, cuando doblo el pasillo se quedo quieta aturdida y entonces los oyó.

— ¿La conoces?— pregunto la voz fuerte del pelinegro

A Sasuke no se le escapaba que ante Naruto la chica reaccionaba distinto se sonrojaba solo con que sus miradas se encontraran pero sobre todo no parecía asustada. Sabía que era estúpido obsesionarse por eso pero ¿de cuándo acá una chica lo veía con miedo? y no solo eso, parecía pasar por completo de él.

—Está en nuestra clase.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, tan astuto como siempre. —Pero de antes— le aclaró.

—Jamás la había visto antes— fingió a la perfección aun así miro suspicazmente a Sasuke ¿por qué preguntaba por ella? pero su amigo ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

Y ella tontamente se sintió herida, que esperaba que dijera que se habían visto antes cuando el huía probablemente tras espiar a las chicas además ¿por qué preguntaba ese chico si la conocía? sacudió la cabeza ignorando el suceso continúo su camino al dormitorio.

En el almuerzo del viernes no comió mucho la clase de física era la siguiente y no tenía muchas ganas de nada.

—Espero que no hagan competencias— Shino lo dijo por lo bajo pero Hinata lo oyó.

— ¿No te gusta competir Shino kun?

Kiba había ido por un refresco y antes de responder el Aburame se aseguro que aun no regresaba.

—Es Kiba— lo dijo como si eso respondiera todo —Siempre que debemos hacer equipos o competir se lo toma muy a pecho y desde que Sasuke y Naruto siempre están en el mismo equipo nunca puede vencerlos.

—Ya veo— tenía poco de conocerlos pero podía imaginarse la reacción —supongo que se queda de mal genio por un buen rato.

El chico solo asintió.

El uniforme de física era sencillo pantaloneta y camisa blanca para chicos y chicas, su camisa era dos tallas más grandes de la que necesitaba pero se sentía más cómoda así. Se sorprendieron al conocer a su profesor, ahí en medio del gimnasio estaba Guy con un alarmante traje verde que amenazaba con dañarles la retina.

—No se sorprendan mis jóvenes pupilos desempeño fácilmente dos puestos, la llama de la juventud arde con fuerza en mi.

Nadie dijo nada solo faltó el coro de grillos para rematar la escena.

—Bueno— el hombre choco ambas palmas fuertemente haciendo saltar a algunos y continuó como si nada —He decido que para estrechar lazos y conocernos mejor haremos un juego en equipos.

Kiba se tenso de inmediato.

—Hagan grupos de cinco, rápido, rápido—movió sus manos como espantándolos.

Hinata miró a sus compañeros que se acercaron despacio a ella y suspiró aliviada, no estaría sola.

Chouji buscó a Ino y Sakura con la mirada, Naruto hizo lo mismo, Shikamaru vio a Sasuke y lo descubrió buscando probablemente lo mismo que él. Ambos se movieron en tiempos iguales tomaron a sus amigos por la camisa y los arrastraron en dirección contraria a las chicas que veían, la diferencia es que Chouji siguió a su amigo sin chistar y Naruto se debatió ante la garra del pelinegro luchando por acercarse a las chicas.

¡Carajo! Naruto era tan terco, prefería soportar a Kiba que a las dos escandalosas, además cuando estaban en el mismo equipo Kiba no daba tanta lata. Era solo por no estar con Ino y Sakura no por otra razón, había decidido dejar de darle vueltas a las reacciones de la chica, era tímida y punto no representaba nada interesante, vio como Shikamaru se alejaba rumbo a su anterior objetivo.

Shikamaru sonrió se acerco a Kiba, Shino y a la callada chica nueva ¡listo! se salvaba de las gritonas y mandonas, vio a Sasuke soltar molesto al rubio cuando Ino y Sakura se sumaron a ellos sonrientes, Nagato se acerco también y así el segundo grupo estuvo listo.

El tercero al igual que el primero solo tenía una integrante femenina; Karin a quien acompañaban Suigetsu, Jugo, Sai y Sora. Y el quinto eran solo chicas.

—El juego será fácil; cada equipo tendrá cintas que se amarraran en la frente, cada equipo deberá quitarle la cinta a los otros equipos y claro ganará aquel equipo que sobreviva. Iremos al bosque para esta actividad ¿Está claro?

La mayoría asintió aunque no muy seguros.

—Tengo varios colores, rosa, azul, naranja y rojo…

—Yo pido el naranja— Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo Naruto ya estaba tomando las cintas de su equipo.

Las chicas pidieron el rosa y cuando Kiba fue por las cintas Karin le arrebato las rojas y lo desafío con la mirada a replicarle, el castaño solo la ignoró y tomó las azules.

—Tienen 5 minutos para organizarse y cada equipo tomara una dirección distinta hacia el bosque. Eso si no se alejen mucho no queremos que se pierdan.

Los grupos se separaron un poco para deliberar.

—Shikamaru, sabemos bien lo que puedes hacer cuando te pones serio así que más te vale encontrar la forma de patear a Naruto y ganar esto.

Shikamaru suspiró cansado, se libro de las gritonas para ganarse al problemático.

—Y no hagas gestos, ni me salgas con que es cansado porque te juro que si no pones de tu parte me encargare personalmente de que no tengas paz en una semana.

Hinata miró sorprendida al castaño y no pudo evitar una mirada de disculpa hacia el pelinegro, eso lo hizo reaccionar

—Soy Shikamaru, él es Chouji.

—Hinata Hyuga— les sonrió aun como disculpándose.

Él asintió y se llevo una mano al mentón luego vio a Kiba serio —Hare lo que pueda pero no prometo nada.

Los observó a todos evaluándolos —En un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo Hinata y yo somos los más débiles así que nos mantendremos en el medio, a la retaguardia ira Chouji y ustedes— señalando a Kiba y Shino —Irán adelante y por lo que más quieran no se separen ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron, Hinata se mordió el labio ella no era débil en el cuerpo a cuerpo pero que podía decir ¿En realidad entreno desde niña?

Se colocaron las cintas y Guy anunció el inicio del juego no sin dejar de advertirles que no se pasaran de la raya, no quería heridos ni disputas era un juego para estrechar lazos.

Todos corrieron al bosque no llevaban más de un par de minutos cuando escucharon un par de gritos. El juego había comenzado.


	4. Juego

******************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**4- Juego**

Estuvo peligrosamente cerca, Suigetsu salió quien sabe de dónde y por poco les arranca las cintas, lo que las salvó fueron los reflejos de Sasuke que impidió el ataque e hizo al chico de pelo lila replantearse su situación, dio marcha atrás y busco a sus compañeros. Lamentablemente Nagato no tuvo la misma suerte por defender a las chicas su cinta acabo en manos de Suigetsu, se disculpó por no ser de gran ayuda y regresó al claro.

Sasuke se giró molesto lo primero que dijo fue que no se separaran y nada más entrar las chicas tontas esas aparecieron frente a ellos entregándole las cintas rosas de todo su equipo para que ganaran, ni siquiera se molesto en tomarlas pero Sakura se movió rápido y se las arrebato, cuando las chicas se fueron decepcionadas Naruto ya no estaba. Sasuke trato de seguirlo pero Ino y Sakura no quisieron quedarse con Nagato y no se le desprendieron, cuando creyó dejarlas atrás notó a alguien cerca y el descuido les costó una cinta, bueno casi tres. Eso habría sido un alivio en realidad, a él solo lo retrasaban aunque podría usarlas de escudo o cebo más adelante.

—Caminen— ordenó.

.

En otra parte del bosque el equipo azul se replanteaba su estrategia de juego.

Kiba bufaba tras veinte minutos caminando —Nunca encontraremos a nadie así.

Shikamaru caminaba despacio —Dividirnos nos es prudente.

—Pero...

—Tú fuiste el que dijo a Shikamaru que lo tomara en serio, él ya cumplió tú decides que hacer— Chouji sabía que el único obsesionado con ganar era el castaño.

Pateó una piedra y suspiró aburrido, miró hacia arriba y sonrió ampliamente se volvió con una sonrisa lobuna que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Ustedes son los débiles ¿no? entonces si los ocultamos no solo los protegemos también nos aseguramos dos cintas a salvo.

—Continua— ya había dado su idea si Kiba no hacía caso y fallaban no podría reclamarle después, además el nuevo plan lo dejaba a un lado en paz.

—Solo se quedan quietos y nosotros nos encargamos de los demás.

—Quietos ¿Dónde? podrían encontrarnos solos.

—Ahí— señaló los arboles —No sería difícil subir yo ayudaría a Hinata y nadie andará revisando las copas de los árboles— concluyó orgulloso.

Hinata miro el árbol no temía a las alturas seria aburrido pero si eso decidían todos eso haría.

— ¿Qué te parece Hinata?— Shino miraba en su dirección

—Es buena idea— dijo ofendido Kiba

—No es eso, tú no serás el que deba esperar en lo alto.

Hinata sonrió agradecida, Shino era atento a su manera —Estaré bien Shino kun, gracias.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó entusiasmado.

—Si Hinata y Shikamaru aceptan…— Chouji solo se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, entonces— dijo acercándose a Hinata —Vamos— la tomo de la mano sacándole un sonrojo a la joven y la acerco al árbol —Arriba— junto sus manos para impulsarla.

Después de varios bochornos y momentos incómodos Hinata quedo en lo alto de una rama y en el árbol de al lado Shikamaru se "acomodaba" para esperar.

…

Naruto había perseguido a Jugo hasta que escucho el grito de sus compañeras, se detuvo pensando por un momento que hacer pero de inmediato se volteó y corrió a su encuentro.

…

Sasuke miraba fríamente a su contrincante; Sai no se movía los dos median a su enemigo, Sai dio un paso y desencadeno todo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y agiles. Sakura e Ino jamás pensaron ver a alguien aparte de Naruto igualar a Sasuke así, estaban absortas en la pelea ninguna se percato que no estaban solas. De un tirón rápido y seguro sus cintas salieron volando, una fuerte carcajada escapó de los labios de la pelirroja las chicas gritaron y Sasuke por un momento giró a ver qué pasaba y eso fue todo lo que necesito Sai. Aun así reaccionó rápido y antes de que su cinta saliera despedida estiró la mano y Sai también quedo fuera del juego.

Karin se encogió un poco al ver a su compañero fuera pero era inevitable su contrincante era después de todo Sasuke, además el precio fue justo el equipo naranja solo tenía un integrante ahora, ellos por otro lado eran cuatro y Suigetsu y Jugo no serian fáciles de derrotar.

Eso creía ella... apenas llevaban 10 minutos caminando cuando Shino, Kiba y Chouji se enfrentaron a los miembros del equipo rojo. Sora perdió la cinta fácilmente a manos de Shino y funcionó de escudo contra Jugo cuando Sora se tropezó cayó sobre Jugo entorpeciendo al gigante que perdió el equilibrio ante Chouji que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo dejo fuera de inmediato.

Suigetsu parpadeo entre asombrado y divertido por la torpeza de lo sucedido y Kiba aprovecho el descuido para tratar de arrancar de un tirón la cinta, en el trajín de jalones y empujones Suigetsu quiso vengarse y al intentar quitar la cinta de Kiba Shino se interpusó y quedo fuera del juego.

—Perdimos uno— Chouji suspiró.

—Pero ellos perdieron tres— dijo Kiba sonriendo sabía que Shino no se molestaría por eso. Y ya lo veía alejarse sin decir nada.

Caminaron un poco encontrándose con Sakura e Ino que caminaban sin cinta y deprimidas, cuando los miraron se sorprendieron en especial al ver que los integrantes del equipo rojo regresaban sin cinta.

— ¿Los vencieron?

—Perdimos a Shino pero si, los vencimos— dijo ufano Kiba.

— ¡Oh no!— Sakura no sabía si entristecerse al calcular que el equipo azul era quien tenía más integrantes en ese momento o estar feliz porque Karin quedaba sola.

—Van a ganar ustedes— canturreó Ino a Chouji.

—Ino— la reprendió Sakura.

— ¿Qué? es un juego no seas así— estaba contenta por sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Chouji.

—De nuestro equipo solo queda Naruto— aquello causo sorpresa tanto en los que aun participaban como en los descalificados —Y por lo visto en el rojo solo Karin— continúo la rubia contenta.

— ¿Vencieron a Sai?— Suigetsu hizo un mohín.

—Si él y Sasuke kun se arrancaron la cinta el uno al otro.

— ¡Rayos!— Kiba lo dijo feliz y Suigetsu fastidiado.

—Vamos— grito ya corriendo.

Chouji se volteó cansado — ¿A dónde?

—Por los demás esos dos son pan comido.

Tras cinco minutos corriendo se encontraron con su primer objetivo cerca de la ubicación de Hinata y Shikamaru, no lo pensaron Kiba saltó contra Naruto y Chouji llego justo a tiempo para salvarlo del rubio que casi lo deja fuera del juego, lo jaló un poco para acercarse a los demás confiando en que Shikamaru pensaría en algo. Kiba protestó pero para su sorpresa Chouji tenía tremenda fuerza y ver a Naruto tras ellos despotricando lo hizo dejar de resistirse y seguir a su compañero, sin embargo el rubio era rápido y les dio alcance pronto, Hinata y Shikamaru los vieron acercarse y empezar a luchar.

Hinata estaba asombrada al ver como se movían en especial el rubio que podía sin problemas con los dos, cuando empezó a superarlos recordó a Kiba siendo amable con ella, integrándola al equipo, siendo su primer amigo y luego su cara en una mueca diciendo que quería ganar, que estaba cansado de siempre ser superado. Agradecimiento y empatía la invadieron y al ver como los chicos trataban de cercar a Naruto sin siquiera ver a Shikamaru bajo de manera sencilla el árbol, subir le había costado pero más que nada fue por tener las miradas de todos sobre ella pero ahora eso no importaba.

Shikamaru vio como con una habilidad desconcertante la chica bajaba como toda una experta y corría hacia sus compañeros, quedo algo impactado y no reaccionó a tiempo miro a los chicos; Kiba y Chouji tenían atrapado a Naruto.

Hinata corría con la intención de aprovechar eso y quitarle la cinta al rubio sin embargo Naruto se zafó de manera veloz quedándose con la cinta de Chouji en la mano y tirando a Kiba al suelo, se giró a tiempo para atrapar la mano de Hinata que ya iba directo a su cabeza.

—No tan rápido chica de ojos raros— Dijo jadeando.

Lo miro algo ofendida, ella le guardaba el secreto de que probablemente el pervertido espió a las de primero y lo segundo que le decía era ¿chica de ojos raros?

—Suéltala— Kiba trato de ponerse en pie pero apenas y respiraba con dificultad.

—Hagamos esto fácil— el rubio le sonrió —No retrases lo inevitable ni perdamos el tiempo.

Otra cosa que no le gustaba era que dieran por sentado que ella no podría con algo.

Shikamaru salto del árbol y corría en dirección a los jóvenes, seguro de no llegar a tiempo.

La Hyuga agachó la cabeza dócil, Naruto sonrió más y estiro la mano, en el último momento Hinata hizo tres cosas rápidamente, hecho la cabeza atrás tiró hacia abajo su mano aprisionada acercando al chico y su mano libre voló a la cinta del muchacho. Naruto se quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver su cinta en la pequeña mano de la chica. Sonrió contenta dejando aturdido al ojiazul pero al verlo tan cerca y que aun no la soltaba se sonrojo de inmediato y se apartó lo mas que pudo, el chico la soltó y Shikamaru que había detenido su carrera y miraba alucinado lo que sucedió para terminar sonriendo despacio.

Kiba pareció recuperarse milagrosamente y alzó a Hinata por la cintura abochornando a la muchacha de manera escandalosa.

—Estupenda, maravillosa.

—Ya bájala— Shikamaru se acercó a ellos.

Kiba obedeció —En tu cara ¡ja! estas fuera.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos — ¡Oh! cállate tu no hiciste nada.

—Que importa tu estas fuera ahora— Solo le falto sacarle la lengua.

El rubio lo ignoró y se dirigió a Hinata —Lamento haberte subestimado— le tendió la mano sonriendo sincero y sorprendido de lo rápida que fue.

—No fue nada— sonrojada le dio la mano deprisa liberándola de igual manera.

— ¡Si!— Kiba casi brillaba de alegría —Ahora solo queda Karin y la victoria es nuestra.

— ¿Cómo?— tanto Shikamaru como Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos.

Chouji tomo la palabra —Naruto eras el único que quedaba del equipo naranja y del rojo solo queda Karin, no sé qué paso con el rosa.

Naruto se agarró la cabeza fatalista —Las chicas le dieron voluntariamente sus cintas a Sasuke ¿Quién venció al teme?— preguntó consternado.

La peli azul se asombro de que todo el grupo rosa claudicara solo por quedar bien ante el Uchiha no entendía de que iba la fascinación con el muchacho.

—Sai y él se eliminaron.

Empezaron el regreso esperanzados en toparse a Karin, Naruto iba muy adelante pateando una piedra.

Sus sentidos la alertaron y empujo a Shikamaru a tiempo, Kiba solo sintió el movimiento en su costado y su cinta saliendo veloz de su cabeza. Karin miró a la chica irritada su idea era tomar las dos cintas y dejar al vago de Shikamaru solo, ahora tenía dos contrincantes.

— ¡Maldición!— soltó por lo bajo el castaño, estúpida pelirroja.

—Problemático— Shikamaru vio como la joven evaluaba la situación —No me gusta enfrentarme a las chicas.

Hinata asintió tomándoselo como si dijera encárgate tu.

—Entonces hazlo fácil y solo dame tu cinta.

—Ya quisieras— le soltó Kiba.

—Tú no te metas perro estas fuera— dijo mordaz.

Hinata dio un paso al frente —Entiendo Shikamaru kun.

— ¡Oh! un mano a mano— sonrió segura —Esto será fácil.

Los chicos miraron a Hinata y Naruto a lo lejos observaba todo. Karin se abalanzó a la carrera contra ella, con ese movimiento todos pensaron en ese tipo de peleas donde las chicas se tiran de los pelos pero Hinata la espero giró de espalda rodeando a la chica levantando la mano y al terminar el giro y quedar espalda con espalda ya tenía la cinta de Karin en su poder. Todo paso en un parpadeo, Kiba vitoreo fuerte y solo le falto levantar en hombros a la muchacha que enrojeció violentamente.

Karin estaba indignada. —Escandalosos

El castaño la vio con la mirada más burlona que tenia —Tú no te metas pelirroja estas fuera.

Karin bufo su cara tomo casi el color de su pelo y se fue furiosa.

—El mejor equipo de la historia se acaba de formar, a partir de ahora siempre que haya que hacer equipo estaremos juntos— los miró serio tratando de intimidarlos —Y no quiero excusas por parte de ninguno o me encargare de que se quejen por algo— todos lo miraron y empezaron a reír, Kiba no tenía remedio. —Oy es en serio.

…

Sasuke irritado esperaba apoyado en un árbol, cuando regresó sin cinta el equipo rosa casi se echa a llorar y conforme iban llegando siempre le dirigían una mirada con la excepción del Aburame, al menos Naruto aun no aparecía esperaba que fuera porque no lo habían eliminado y no porque se perdió en el bosque. Karin apareció como un vendaval temblando de ira se acercó a su equipo y se tumbo junto a ellos, todos creyeron prudente no preguntar nada.

—Apuesto que Naruto gana nuestro representante si es duro de roer— Sakura sonrió maliciosa.

Sin embargo Karin en lugar de enfurecerse más sonrió tranquila —Yo no diría tanto tomando en cuenta que lo eliminaron antes que a mí.

Las mandíbulas de Ino y Sakura se abrieron, la peli rosa estaba por llamarla mentirosa cuando el resoplido de Sasuke llamó su atención. Ingresando al claro golpeando una piedra venia Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de aburrido. Se acerco a su grupo y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Qué paso?— Ino hablo pues Sakura parecía asombrada aun.

—Me eliminaron ¿no es obvio?

—Oye yo no tengo la culpa. — recalco la rubia.

— ¿Quién?— su amigo lo miraba esperando una respuesta

— ¿Eh? mmm— se removió incomodo, a Sasuke lo elimino Sai pero a él... no que despreciara a la chica pero se confió y ahora ver a la cara a su equipo y decirle que una chica de 1.60 y de menos de 50 kilos lo venció solo por no tomarla en serio era vergonzoso.

—El equipo azul— dijo vacilante temiendo que no se conformaran con eso y de hecho así fue.

—Obviamente el equipo azul baka— gritó Sakura reaccionando por fin —pero quién.

Shino atravesó el claro con paso tranquilo llamando la atención de todos que giraron a ver al resto del grupo azul regresar, ahí estaban Chouji y Kiba sin cinta y Shikamaru e Hinata con la suya intacta.

—Y aquí están los ganadores— anunció feliz Guy.

Shino se unió a ellos evaluando los resultados —Los dos más débiles fueron los sobrevivientes— se entornó a Kiba ¿su plan funciono?

—Nooo— el castaño aclaro entendiendo a su amigo —Al final se unieron al juego— miro orgulloso a la única mujer del equipo —Hinata se encargo de Naruto y Karin sola.

Shino solo asintió como si no le sorprendiera —Felicidades.

—No es nada— rogaba porque dejaran el tema de lado no fue nada excepcional lo que hizo.

Naruto tenía la esperanza de que nadie oyera aquello, Ino y Sakura seguían sumergidas en una discusión pero Sasuke... tenía una expresión de incredulidad única.

—Bien espero se divirtieran— el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja logrando un par de escalofríos en los estudiantes. —Por hoy es todo ahora disfruten el resto de la tarde con sus nuevos amigos.

Nadie protesto se alejaron lentamente, su equipo se tiro en el césped cerca del bosque se quedo con ellos pensando en lo irreal de la situación. Ella cómodamente sentada con solo cuatro chicos que irónicamente eran con quienes más había compartido.

— ¿De dónde eres?— a Chouji no le molestaba el silencio pero pronto Kiba se aburriría y empezaría a hablar hasta por los codos.

—De Tokio— Hinata y Kiba respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Tú no eres...

—No pero me aburro.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí?— Shikamaru hizo la pregunta de manera tal que Kiba cerrara la boca.

—Trato de acostumbrarme— y 3 de los 4 chicos entendieron la evasiva.

—Vamos a llevarla a pasear mañana.

—No la lleves a dar un tour por el hospital veterinario.

—No pensaba hacerlo— aunque por la esquiva mirada nadie se lo creyó.

Shikamaru tuvo una idea, mañana era día de limpieza y su madre no lo dejaría en paz pero si la convencía que debía ser guía de una compañera nueva... —Iremos también.

— ¿Qué planeas?— el castaño lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿Te molesta que vayamos también Hinata?— ignoró por completo al muchacho

Decidió no pensar en ella sola por la ciudad con cuatro chicos como guía —Seria agradable.

—Ya sé— dijo triunfal —Quieres llevarla a la reserva — se volteó a la chica —No podemos quedarnos ahí Hinata es muy grande y perderíamos todo el día— La chica parpadeo sin saber que decir.

—Los Nara nos encargamos de una pequeña reserva biológica— vio a Kiba—y no, no planeaba eso.

Cuando todos se despidieron se descubrió ansiosa por la salida de mañana.


	5. Paseo

**************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**5- Paseo.**

No sabía que ropa ponerse le dio vueltas al asunto había sacado todo lo que había traído, incluso encontró la pequeña pijama que Tenten le regalo y solo uso una vez cuando se quedo a dormir en su casa, no había incluido esas prendas en las maletas aunque tenía la certeza que la castaña tenía que ver con eso. Había hablado con ella y le conto todo, su amiga había gritado y exagerado todo el asunto.

—_Todo un éxito Hina solo ha pasado una semana y ya saldrás no con uno si no con cuatro chicos._

—_No...no es eso._

—_Debes tomarte una foto con ellos te lo exijo._

—_Tratare pero no prometo nada ¿de acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo, da lo mejor de ti._

Entre vestidos, faldas, pantalones y shorts se decidió por unos jeans, una blusa holgada y zapatos deportivos. Cuando salió a la entrada de la academia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco, ahí frente a ella cuatro chicos la esperaban y se giraron en su dirección cuando apareció.

—Wooo te ves linda Hinata

—Bu…buenos días— el rubor violento surgió y se sintió sobrepasada por la situación.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?— para su suerte Shikamaru que ya se había hecho una idea de la forma de ser de la joven corto la conversación.

—S...si.

Caminaron todos juntos casi quince minutos hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, casi todo el camino estaba desierto solo unas pocas casas.

— ¿Por qué el instituto esta tan... alejado?

—Siempre ha estado ahí, la mayoría de terrenos que lo rodean son propiedad también del instituto por eso no tienen construcciones.

—No es la única secundaria, al otro lado de la ciudad hay otra, es más grande con mas estudiantes— Shikamaru hablo con ese tono aburrido de siempre —La nuestra tiene pocos estudiantes su matrícula es reducida, aunque en realidad el examen de admisión no es la gran cosa, bueno tú lo notaste.

Hinata no estaba pensando en eso más bien algo llamo su atención —Es cierto, no somos muchos de primero solo hay dos grupos.

—Sí, hay dos grupos de cada año.

—Entonces... es como una escuela de gente especial— soltó lo primero que pensó.

Todos rieron aunque Shikamaru solo la miro atento —No creo, como ves no somos muy especiales— miró a Kiba de lado en broma.

—Te vi— gruñó el castaño.

Chouji sonrió —Es más una tradición, nuestros padres estudiaron aquí y los suyos y prácticamente toda nuestra familia.

Fue como si un bombillo se encendiera todos esos chicos desprendían chakra leve pero ahí estaba, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai de una manera muy fuerte. La gente normal no desprendía nada, pero en esa escuela muy pocos eran así aunque fuera muy leve la mayoría parecía ejercer algo de ese flujo.

—Aquí tienes el hospital— Las instalaciones constaban de lo que parecían ser tres grandes edificios —El padre de Karin es el mejor cirujano del hospital, por eso es así de engreída— Hinata se encogió un poco… si ellos supieran.

Siguieron un par de calles hasta que llegaron a una enorme floristería con un invernadero aun más grande al lado, ocupaban casi media cuadra

—Estos son los negociosos de la familia de Ino y Sakura— como invocada la rubia salió con un ramo de flores precioso.

—Hola chicos— sonrió aunque los vio extrañada — ¿y eso ustedes juntos?—Su mirada se topo con Hinata y su cara de sorpresa se vio reemplazada por otra sonrisa —Hinata, hola— se acercó a ella, llevaba un delantal y guantes — ¿te muestran la ciudad?

—Si.

—Pues asegúrense de hacerlo bien— los amenazo con el arreglo floral —Si hubiera sabido los habría acompañado— Se giro a la joven que la miraba algo aturdida —Si se portan mal solo dímelo ¿de acuerdo? — tomo una flor del arreglo y se la dio a la chica. Por reflejo la tomo y asintió no muy segura.

—De acuerdo siguiente parada.

Empezaron a caminar, Hinata se giro y sonrió tímidamente —Gracias Ino san— La rubia solo sonrió y la despidió con la mano.

Tras ver el supermercado más cercano (acordaron solo ver la parte más cercana al instituto por ser el primer día) varias tiendas y comercios diversos le mostraron las paradas de autobuses más usadas, para ir al centro comercial, al cine.

—Ahora— dijo Kiba —La clínica veterinaria está a dos cuadras en esa dirección— señalo al norte —Es bastante grande y vivimos en el segundo piso, pero no podemos ir ahora porque Hana esta de encargada y sería capaz de ponernos a trabajar a todos— reprimió un escalofrió.

—Y al frente— esta vez sino que había estado muy silencioso tomo la palabra —Esta el museo de insectos es el más grande en la región.

—También viven en el segundo piso, pero no podemos ir tampoco— se apresuro Kiba —Hana tiene un olfato temible— parecía completamente decidido a no acercarse a su hermana.

—No hay problema chicos— definitivamente prefería evitar ir a casa de ellos la situación sería incomoda y algo extraña.

—Podemos ir a la macrobiótica— se encogió de hombros —Es el negocio de mi padre.

Hinata sonrió —Todos tienen un legado familiar.

—Sí, es algo innato no necesitan obligarnos para seguir los negocios nos gusta lo que hacen nuestras familias.

Hinata los miro eran afortunados y seguro si deseaban otra cosa sus padres no se molestarían, incluso Shikamaru al que todos le decían vago dijo lo ultimo seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Y tu familia a que se dedican?— Kiba no había sacado mucha información de la muchacha, solo sabían que tenía una hermana pequeña.

Recordó lo que dijeron de Karin y lo que decían de ella en la escuela anterior —Pues— tomo valor como hace mucho con Tenten —Es médico.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos ya casi llegando a casa de Chouji. Kiba se rasco la cabeza incomodo —Lo que dijimos de Karin fue solo…

—Karin es Karin, Kiba hablo sin generalizar todos sabemos eso.

Ella solo les sonrió, luego llegaron a la macrobiótica y tras saludar a un hombre robusto y alegre que le dio dinero a Chouji se fueron a comer helado.

El resto de la tarde paso divertida entraron a un establecimiento lleno de juegos de todo tipo, arcade, de golpear cabezas saltarinas, conducción. Comieron pizza y pasó una vergüenza al ver como todos se giraban a verla en medio de 4 chicos de los cuales dos parecían a punto de devorar todo el establecimiento. La acompañaron a comprar suvenir y a enviarlos por correo, luego se despidieron de Shikamaru que era el único que debía tomar un autobús para ir a casa y Chouji se fue con él pues se quedaría para hacer la tarea. El camino de vuelta fue más bien tranquilo apenas atardecía.

— ¿Y tu papá es cirujano?— Kiba en definitiva odiaba el silencio

—Si— se sentía más relajada confiaba en ellos —Pero ya no ejerce se encarga de la administración.

—Vaaaya— la miró interrogante — ¿Y el resto de tu familia?

—Pues todos han estudiado medicina o se desempeñan en algún puesto en el hospital, si no como médicos como enfermeras o enfermeros, en la parte administrativa, toda la familia está relacionada con algo en el hospital.

—Vaaaya es como si fueran los dueños— solo hubo silencio como toda respuesta miró a Hinata y la vio sonreír de manera extraña —Espera— dijo poniendo mucha atención. — ¿El hospital es tuyo?

—No... no mío.

— ¿De tu familia?

—Si— dijo cohibida y no es solo uno pensó.

—Vaaaya

—Me deslumbra tu gran variedad de expresiones— Shino hablo recordándoles su presencia.

— ¡Oye! ¿qué insinúas?

—Solo apunto un hecho.

—Eso fue sarcasmo.

—No fue mi intención.

—Claro que lo fue.

Y como tantas otras veces empezó la extraña discusión que pronto se volvía unilateral. Hinata juraría que la intención de Shino no era corregir a Kiba si no desviar su atención de ella. Se despidieron poco después en la entrada del instituto y ella se quedo mirándolos marchar con una sonrisa. Cuando ya no pudo verlos más miro el paisaje antes de regresar, se sentía algo triste de volver al dormitorio.

Y entonces lo escuchó, alguien pidiendo ayuda, no pensó en nada solo corrió en dirección a la voz, luego se arrepentiría por eso.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** Hasta aquí por hoy, mañana publicó mas. Muchas gracias a los que lean ¿Qué les va pareciendo mi regalo? amo como escribe Isa después me reclama porque la presiono para que escriba mas pero lo hace muy bien.


	6. Castigo

**************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**6- Castigo.**

Saltó por los arbustos y entró a la zona arbolada que se extendía en las afueras del instituto, la voz se escucho de nuevo eso la ayudo a orientarse mejor y aumento la velocidad, los arboles se volvían mas grandes hasta que divisó a alguien tirado en el suelo con las manos en el estomago.

Llego a su lado y se hincó — ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Ya no— una navaja apuntada a su cuello la hizo quedarse quieta. —Ahora bastardos se quedaran quietos o le hare una bonita marca a la cara de esta princesita.

Se puso de pie apuntando ahora a su rostro ella quedo con una rodilla en le suelo y a su merced, miró de soslayo y se quedo aun mas paralizada Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí de pie rodeados por tres tipos más, dos aparentemente inconscientes y otro a duras penas de pie, los tipos parecían heridos pero ellos solo estaban sucios.

— ¿Hinata?— el rubio no salía de su asombro — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por primera vez su atención no la tenía el rubio si no el pelinegro y la mirada helada que le estaba dando. Temía más esa mirada que al tipo que la amenazaba.

—Ahora se quedaran quietos mientras terminamos nuestro trabajo— Quitó la mirada pensando es su accionar cuando se topo con un bate en el suelo ¿iban a golpearlos? —Arriba princesita.

Odiaba que la llamaran así, por años solo escucho eso de los labios de quienes se burlaban de la princesita de los Hyuga delicada y callada, según sus compañeras se creía demasiado para hablar con ellas sin saber que solo era demasiado tímida. Notó movimiento a su derecha.

—Quietos o la corto recibirán la paliza que se merecen.

— ¿Qué hacemos Sasuke?— Naruto sonaba preocupado

—Que incordio— había hastió en su voz. Ese tipo no solo los retaba si no que se escudaba tras una chica, una imprudente chica.

Se recriminaba mentalmente, que estúpida había sido en qué mundo una chica sola se internaba en una zona desolada en vez de ir por ayuda.

—Recoge el bate Mike— se centro en la joven —Tal vez luego podamos divertirnos con la princesita.

Y eso fue todo, con su mano golpeo el ante brazo del tipo haciendo salir despedida la navaja, mientras con el pie que mantenía en el suelo se impulsó hacia arriba, se incorporó y golpeo con la otra mano la barbilla con la palma abierta. No lo dejo reaccionar de nuevo con la otra mano lo golpeó con fuerza en la boca del estomago, iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero los chicos se movieron y la trajeron a la realidad. La voz de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza "se cuidadosa Hinata no te exhibas de más" así que solo lo empujo con fuerza. Se giró y vio caer al chico desconocido y sus compañeros correr hacia ella.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y la arrastró tras él y Sasuke —Eso fue estupendo— lo escuchó decir.

—Son pasadas las seis— comento fastidiado el azabache.

— ¡Diablos!— fue la respuesta del rubio.

— ¡Oh no!—susurro. "En fines de semana ningún estudiante podrá estar fuera del instituto después de las 6 pm lo contrario acarreara las normas disciplinarias pertinentes."

Sasuke se detuvo en los arbustos agachándose, ella y Naruto lo imitaron, vio la hora 6:15 las puertas estaban cerradas.

— ¿Y…y ahora?— dijo nerviosa

—Ruta alterna— comento Naruto.

Sasuke ni siquiera la miro al pasar a su lado. Retrocedieron e Hinata cayó en cuenta de la mano del chico aun sostenía la suya. Incómoda no sabía qué hacer hasta que empezaron a rodear la tapia de la escuela y medio jaló su mano, Naruto le sonrió y la soltó con un gesto de disculpa.

—Síguenos.

Caminaron un par de pasos acercándose a la tapia que rodeaba el instituto.

Naruto se quedo pensativo —Déjenme verificar algo vuelvo enseguida— ni siquiera les dio tiempo a responder corrió entre los arbustos dejándolos solos.

Se quedaron en silencio Hinata decidió pensar en otra cosa "ve a tu lugar feliz" se decía para olvidar el lío en el que estaba.

Sasuke la vio apoyarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos parecía estar tratando de controlarse y lo estaba ignorando por completo. Desde el día anterior había estado tratando de sonsacarle a Naruto como perdió la cinta pero el cabezota se negaba a soltarle nada, no parecía fuerte ¿cómo alguien tan pequeña había vencido a Naruto? Detalló las ropas con que andaba eran bastante casuales dejaba más a la vista la falda del colegio, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, ella se sonrojo despacio como si apenas recordara que no estaba sola ¿cómo podía ser tan indiferente a su presencia?

Toda la tranquilidad que había obtenido Hinata la perdió al abrir los ojos para comprobar lo que sospechaba él la veía. Generalmente la gente no reparaba mucho en ella por eso no entendía porque ese chico la miraba tan intensamente, el calor de su rostro le indicaba que se estaba sonrojando pero no podía apartar la vista, por primera vez desde que lo vio no sentía miedo, estaba nerviosa pero eso era todo.

Nunca había visto a nadie ruborizarse así, los ojos perlados estaban fijos en los suyos, eran extraños pero tenían algo que no sabía cómo definir pero llamaba su atención y a pesar del rubor ya no parecía asustada. Escuchó pasos y giró en espera de Naruto, quién sabe qué idea había tenido esperaba que funcionara.

Parpadeo cuando él la libero de su mirada, eso había sido extraño los ojos del chico eran muy negros era difícil adivinar que pasaba por su mente no eran expresivos pero si intensos. Levantó el rostro viendo al rubio a parecer corriendo.

—Pedí ayuda pero no pueden o no quieren—dijo enfadado.

Sasuke supo a que se refería y le lanzó una mirada asesina por andar hablando de eso así como así. Alzó el rostro vio los arboles cercanos que extendían sus grandes y gruesas ramas muy cerca de la pared, vio a Naruto que entendió de inmediato el plan.

—Pero Hinata no podrá.

— ¿N...no podre qué?— se atrevió a preguntar

— ¿Ves lo cerca que están los arboles a la pared?— Señalo las copas —Solo debemos acercarnos y usarlos para escalar, saltamos y listo estaremos dentro.

Se giró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido para ellos sería fácil pero para la chica…

—Busquemos otra opción.

—No hay más

—Pero...

—Va a tener que o volver sola y pedir que le abran.— ¿De cuándo acá Naruto la trataba por su nombre?

Naruto parpadeo varias veces incrédulo —No podemos hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué?—Empezaba a crisparle los nervios no quería reconocerlo pero no se engañaba le prestaba más atención de la debida a esa muchacha y ella parecía pasar de él. No podía caer tan bajo.

—Entiende que...

—No es nuestro problema— dijo obstinado cruzándose de brazos

—No puedes hablar en serio teme.

—Mmm lo siento pero no deberían hablar tan fuerte.

Ambos chicos la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Hinata estaba sentada en lo alto del muro esperando.

Naruto abrió mucho la boca — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Se sonrojo y cohibió un poco, ella solo busco el árbol cuya rama estuviera más cercana, escalar no fue un problema ella era ligera y claro dado que los chicos estaban distraídos aprovecho para hacerlo rápido. Además no quería sentirse un estorbo y evidentemente eso era para Sasuke empezaba molestarle ser tan sensible escucharlo hablar así le había pesado.

—Ten... tengo práctica.

—Vaya— se giro a su amigo sonriendo con superioridad pero este ya estaba escalando un árbol — ¡Oye!— gritó antes de buscar otro árbol para hacer lo mismo.

Hinata aprovecho para tomar aire y mirar el reto que tenía por delante eran poco mas dos metros o eso parecía, se volteó puso sus manos cargando su peso y se dejo caer, al llegar abajo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada pero no se lastimó. Se puso en pie limpiándose el trasero y agradeciendo no haber elegido una falda para ese día, segundos después Sasuke cayó flexionando las rodillas sin tambalearse como si no fuera nada. Esperaron a Naruto que al igual que ella cayó al suelo solo que con una gran sonrisa.

—Perfecto— tímidamente Hinata le respondió la sonrisa.

Su corazón latía a mil y sentía la adrenalina correr con fuerza, ella nunca había hecho nada como eso, jamás rompía las reglas. Se giraron triunfantes y fue como si pincharan el globo en el que estaban, sintió su estomago vacio de golpe y su corazón latir aun mas violentamente contra su pecho.

—Tengo que preguntar ¿Seguirán cayendo alumnos desde lo alto?— Kakashi los miraba completamente serio y la chica creyó que podría echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Cuando vio caer a la jovencita se extraño, Tsunade les mostro el historial y las recomendaciones antes de admitirla entonces ¿porqué desobedecería? tal vez no se percato de la hora y se le hizo tarde (podía pasarle a cualquiera él era un claro ejemplo de eso) Lo que no entendía es que secuencia de pensamientos la llevo a creer que lo mejor era subir un árbol, saltar una pared de más de dos metros arriesgando quebrarse algo y entrar de esa manera al instituto. Hubiese sido más fácil admitir el error Tsunade era comprensiva.

Sin embargo cuando vio a Sasuke caer cerca de ella y momentos después a Naruto supo de donde surgió el brillante plan, por supuesto eso no aclaraba las cosas solo las empeoraba ¿qué hacia ella con ellos?

—Fueron solo 15 minutos— explotó al fin Naruto con tono lastimero y cansado de la mirada evaluadora del hombre —Vamos Kakashi sensei no puede acusarnos solo nos retrasamos un poquito.

—Poco o mucho una falta es una falta— una idea apareció de repente en su mente pero reprimió cualquier gesto que lo delatara.

—N...o vol...Volverá pasar— acabó susurrando la muchacha.

Al ver la expresión desolada de la chica se hablando no los haría sufrir más, al menos no a ella.

—No puedes exigir lo que no das— Sasuke hablo retador —Siempre llegas tarde a todo— le acuso.

Hinata sintió su boca abrirse ¿Qué pensaba ese chico? ¿No sabía que el que debe no cobra? jamás conseguirían nada así ¡Kami! estaba muerta, su padre se enteraría y la mataría.

—Tienes razón.

De golpe miro a su sensei, si no cerraba pronto la boca atraparía una mosca pero no entendía que pasaba ahí.

—Ya sabía yo que Kakashi sensei era bueno con nosotros— Naruto se acercó y le dio un golpecito en el brazo —Además que clase de padrino castiga a su ahijado ¿verdad? no meterías a Sasuke en problemas.

Hinata cerró la boca ante la información así que era eso, se llevo una mano al pecho tranquilizándose deseando volver a su habitación de inmediato.

—Te equivocas Naruto— dijo el hombre con el mismo tono —Ahijado o no cometieron una infracción, no los reportare pero deberán cumplir un castigo.

— ¿Eh? noooo vamos— hizo un puchero. Sasuke solo bufo irritado.

— ¿Q...qué será?— haría cualquier cosa entre más rápido mejor además se sentiría mejor si no debía nada.

—Mañana a las 9 am se presentaran a ayudar en la limpieza del gimnasio y los dojos.

Los jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos molestos la chica solo asintió en silencio.

—Bien ahora reitérense, ni se les ocurra faltar mañana y que esto no se repita.

Se fueron en direcciones distintas y lentamente Kakashi sonrió, Sasuke lo querría matar después. Se encogió de hombros, de todas maneras lo que había dicho era cierto una falta es una falta.

Ya en sus habitaciones se dirigieron a tomar una ducha, Naruto se detuvo pensativo.

—No nos despedimos de Hinata— comento algo culpable.

—Para lo que me importa.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo? no la he visto tratando de colgarse de ti como las otras.

Se volteó aprovechando para obtener cierta información que el rubio insistía en ocultarle — ¿Cómo te quito la cinta?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?— dijo esquivo.

—Tarde o temprano deberás decírmelo.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Te tomó desprevenido?

— Algo así, no la tome en serio me descuide, fingió que dejaría que tomar su cinta y me quito la mía.

—Que pocos reflejos— ¿Así que eso fue todo? él se la paso pensando en cómo la temerosa chica pudo con su amigo y fue de hecho solo por la torpeza de Naruto. Debió imaginárselo.

—Aunque no lo creas es rápida, acaso no lo viste hoy.

Se metió a la ducha dejando al rubio de lado.

—Tú la ves en clases— Sasuke lo ignoró—Te he visto.

Si hasta Naruto se había dado cuenta ¿qué mierda pasaba con él? —Te lo imaginas la trato igual que a los demás.

—Mmm— iba a decirle que había notado que si la miraba más que a los demás pero creyó prudente dejarlo así después de todo tal vez eran solo ideas suyas.

…

Ya descansada y tras conversar con Tenten del viaje con los chicos se dispuso a dormir, le había omitido a su amiga el incidente al final del día, sabía que la reñiría por imprudente y luego vendría el aluvión de preguntas sobre lo que sintió al quebrar las reglas, no estaba de ánimo para eso. Debía descansar mañana seria un día muy duro.

…

A las 8:50 am una muy nerviosa Hinata esperaba fuera del gimnasio, se había vestido con unos jeans viejos y una camiseta blanca vieja, en resumen ropa sacrificable, era mejor prevenir y no echar a perder su ropa. A las 9 en punto apareció Sasuke arrastrando a un Naruto que no parecía despierto del todo, se detuvieron a un par de pasos de ella y Sasuke soltó por fin al rubio.

— ¿Ya llegaaaamos?— comentó bostezando.

—Si ya te remolque— remarcó el otro.

Naruto lo ignoró y su rostro se iluminó —Hola Hinata.

—H...hola— la efusividad del rubio y la indiferencia del pelinegro la turbaban —Buenos días.

Naruto solo sonrió aun más con esa sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y una inesperada persona los miro extrañado. —Buenos días jóvenes— Guy sensei sonreía en todo su esplendor.

—Buenos días.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarles en esta hermosa mañana?

—Kakashi sensei nos envió a cum...

—Venimos a ayudar— le corto Sasuke a sabiendas que su amigo estaba por decir que era por un castigo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

— ¿En serio? vaya es raro pero entre mas manos mejor— dijo efusivamente —deben aprovechar la llama de su juventud.

—Mmm ¿y Kakashi sensei?— a Hinata le extrañaba no verlo ahí ya que fue él quien los envió al castigo.

—Seguro llegara tarde— comento el hombre como si fuera lo más normal. —Pero no se queden ahí pasen hay mucho que hacer.

Sin más opción los 3 jóvenes entraron —Llegue antes y ya limpie casi todo el gimnasio y las duchas pueden encargarse de la bodega y de ordenar los balones— le entrego una pequeña libreta a Hinata —Anoten cuanto tenemos de cada cosa.

Los tres se retiraron al fondo, la bodega no era tan grande pero estaba llenísima comenzaron a mover y limpiar. Cuarenta minutos después estaban sudando por lo cerrado del lugar pero habían avanzado bastante, Hinata barrió mientras ellos movían los muebles, luego Naruto pasó trapo mientras Hinata hacia el conteo, Sasuke movía de nuevo los muebles y limpiaba por encima. Al inicio el rubio se la paso quejándose y haciendo escándalo jugando con los balones y se detuvo hasta que Sasuke se enfadó y le dio un coscorrón, después el rato se paso tranquilo todo en silencio hablando solo lo necesario.

Naruto notaba como Hinata no miraba más de lo esencial a su amigo, concentrada en sus deberes no le prestaba mucha atención, Sasuke la miraba de reojo como si esperara que de la nada la muchacha le saltara encima, poco a poco lo vio relajarse y sonrió al notar como bajaba su defensa y se dedicaba a lo suyo de manera tranquila. Incluso cuando la muchacha dijo tímidamente por tercera vez que necesitaba ayuda para mover un mueble Sasuke fue a hacerlo antes que él y lo hizo sin lanzar miradas frías a la chica.

Pasada la hora casi acababan cuando Naruto se puso a jugar de nuevo, Sasuke le grito él se tropezó y el balde con agua sucia se derramó. Hinata corrió y lanzó los trapos que usaron para detener el agua y que no se extendiera por donde ya estaba limpio. Sasuke levantó el balde deteniendo el agua y Naruto los miraba desde el suelo con cara de circunstancias se había empapado la espalda.

— ¡BAKA! mira lo que hiciste.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Tú no puedes estarte quieto.

—Ya dije que lo sentía.

Empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

Hinata se arrodillo junto al balde y comenzó a escurrir los trapos uno por uno cambiándolos despacio y secando de nuevo, por suerte no fue mucho.

No se percataba de la mirada de ambos chicos ahora de pie que la observaban, estaba concentrada hincada estirándose delicadamente, la camisa se le había pegado por el sudor en la espalda y se marcaba la parte trasera del sostén, cuando se estiró más para llegar al último charco de agua la camisa se subió un poco revelando la piel blanca de su espalda.

Cuando acabó levanto la vista —Listo— las manos le ardían un poco pero con eso ya acababan esa parte.

Se puso de pie y Naruto levantó los trapos, Sasuke tomó el balde y salieron sin decir nada, parpadeo confusa y los siguió. Se encontraron a Guy sensei en las duchas y les sonrió animado.

— ¿Ya terminaron?— Los chicos asintieron

No se miraron entre ellos y solo esperaron la indicación del hombre.

—Entonces solo quedan dos dojos pueden encargarse de ellos.

Se dirigieron a paso lento, Hinata no entendía bien que pasaba de repente la atmosfera se sentía rara estaban muy tensos.

—Mmm— el silencio no le molestaba pero cuando eran tan incómodos la ponían nerviosa —Parece que acabaremos pronto.

A pesar de todo lo que aparentaba no era tonto, Naruto entendió que Hinata trataba de aligerar el ambiente —Verdad que si, no fue tan terrible como pensé.

—S...si— dijo animada pero notó la espalda del rubio—Naruto kun.

— ¿si?

—Estas muy mojado.

— ¡oh si! cuando caí no importa.

—Pero... pero podrías enfermarte.

—Que va aun si me enfermo me recupero pronto.

—No es bueno deberías cambiarte.

Naruto la miro generalmente nadie se preocupaba por él, Sasuke no contaba no era lo mismo —Hay que terminar de limpiar

—Po... podemos seguir mientras te cambias— bajo la mirada incomoda no solo tenía la mirada del rubio en ella también sentía a Sasuke mirarla. —Po... por mi no hay problema.

Naruto vio a Sasuke que miraba extrañado a Hinata. —Si insistes... volveré pronto.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por Naruto? él también se había mojado solo parte del pantalón pero ella no lo notó, claro porque parecía no prestarle mucha atención, vio a su amigo irse y su mirada volvió a la chica.

Hinata asintió satisfecha no quería pensar que luego se enfermara por no cambiarse la ropa, además estaban sudados y no era buena combinación solo una fórmula perfecta para un resfriado.

De nuevo esa sensación de una mirada fija en ella, generalmente huía a esa clase de situaciones pero dado que estaban solos y debían trabajar lo miró. Él no apartó la vista parecía tratar de resolver un misterio como buscando algo en ella, era extraño nunca la habían mirado así como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos ¿por qué insistía en verla de esa forma? Aunque ahora podía entender un poco la fascinación de las otras chicas, respiró fuerte al ver el rumbo de sus ideas y soltó las palabras a la carrera.

—Comonosdividimoseltrabajo— Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces y ella quiso golpearse a sí misma ¡Kami! eso era nuevo generalmente solo tartamudeaba. —Yo limpiare este— tomó la escoba y corrió al dojo que usaba para entrenar.

Sasuke la vio irse agarró otra escoba y se fue al dojo de al lado. Había una caja con los horarios y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Hinata Hyuga entre los alumnos que usaban los dojos, observo el horario; lunes y miércoles de 5 a 7 am.

—Disculpe— se sorprendió al ver a la chica parada en la entrada —Uchiha san ¿po...podría ayudarme?

¿Uchiha san? lo llamaban Uchiha como mucho pero ¿el san? Así solían llamar a su padre pero se extraño mas al recordar que escucho como llamaba a Naruto por su nombre y la había oído hacer lo mismo con Kiba y Shino así que ¿porque a él lo llamaba por el apellido?

—No... no importa lo siento, esperare a Naruto...— se cayó al verlo acercarse.

— ¿Qué es?

—Al... al lado en donde limpiaba hay...— ¡contrólate Hinata! pensó nerviosa ante la cercanía del muchacho.

Él no dijo nada ni espero a que acabara solo camino hacia el dojo. Entró y espero a que lo alcanzara.

—Al fondo— dijo la voz a su espalda —Me da miedo acercarme no es venenosa creo pero...

Se acercó y vio una delgada serpiente ratonera, la observo alzando una ceja pero ella estaba en la puerta con expresión afligida, miro de nuevo a la serpiente era casi una lombriz ¿en serio la asustaba eso? ni siquiera el día anterior se veía así de asustada. La tomó de la cabeza era inofensiva y se dispuso a sacarla, la chica se apartó como si llevara una bomba en las manos y por alguna extraña razón le causo gracia.

— ¿Eso es todo?— le dijo sarcástico. Ella asintió y él se fue a deshacer del reptil cuando volvió ella esperaba aun en el pasillo.

—Gracias Uchiha san— dijo sonriendo. Solo recibió un seco movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Minutos después Naruto llego gritando que venía renovado, ambos salieron al escuchar el escándalo él traía una bolsa —Aperitivos— anunció feliz.

— ¿Asaltaste el comedor? no son ni las once.

—Son solo emparedados y refrescos además sabes que las cocineras me aman— Sasuke rodó los ojos y entró al dojo de nuevo —No, no si comemos ahí nos regañaran vamos afuera, ven Hinata.

Se sentaron en la entrada y la chica solo tomó un refresco aun no tenía hambre había desayunado bien, Naruto por el contrario había empezado a devorar todo.

—No he visto a Kakashi sensei— comento preocupada la idea era que él viera que cumplían el castigo.

—No vendrá— dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giraron para ver a Gai sensei sonriendo como siempre. —Dijo que surgió algo y no podía ayudarme en la limpieza pero que no me preocupara ya que me dejaba ayuda.

Los jóvenes parpadearon Naruto furioso, Hinata incrédula y Sasuke confirmando sus sospechas, Kakashi los uso para evitar su obligación.

—Ese...ese— Naruto parecía no encontrar un insulto lo bastante adecuado.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitaban?— tenia curiosidad sabía que había algo detrás de sus tres voluntarios inesperados.

—No es nada importante— se apresuró Sasuke golpeando la espalda de Naruto para fingir que se había atragantado.

— ¿Seguros?— comento dirigiéndose al que creyó el eslabón débil, Hinata. Ella solo atino a asentir enérgicamente y Sasuke casi se lleva la mano a la cara, que pésima mentirosa.

No parecía muy convencido pero decidió dejarlo pasar —Cuando acabaran los iba a invitar a almorzar pero parece que Naruto kun me gano.

—No...no hemos acabado— dijo Hinata —Solo es... un descanso.

—Era broma no se preocupen cuando acaben búsquenme en el patio.

— ¿Cuando acaben?— dijo Naruto indignado viendo al hombre alejarse —Que venga Kakashi sensei a acabar él—estaba ofendido de la frescura de su sensei.

—No podemos hacer eso— dijo temerosa —debemos terminar.

—No lo creo— se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Tiene razón— acorto Sasuke, Naruto sonrió triunfante y la chica se temió que tendría que acabar sola, ella no dejaría todo tirado. —Debemos acabar.

Los dos lo miraban asombrados, Naruto no creía que tras saber que los usaron quisiera acabar e Hinata pues no creía que le diera la razón.

—Kakashi aun puede acusarnos y aunque no lo haga no podemos dejar todo a medias, Guy sospecharía.

Se levantó y entro a los dojos de nuevo, Hinata se apresuro a seguirlo no quería que se arrepintiera. El rubio los vio alejarse y empezó a recoger todo por reflejo aun con la mirada en la puerta.

— ¿En qué momento se confabularon contra mí?

Se unió a ellos adentro y reemprendieron la labor de limpieza, pasaron treinta minutos en que solo movían, limpiaban y sacudían ya que Naruto se había sumido en un silencio ofendido.

Guy apareció momentos después solicitando la ayuda de alguno de los muchachos, Naruto se ofreció y antes de salir les lanzó otra mirada acusadora.

—Se molesto— comento triste Hinata.

—Es un dramático—respondió automático.

¿Él estaba hablando con ella? ahora que le decía.

Al ver la expresión de estupefacción de la chica se incomodo —Acabemos pronto.

Y ahí se fue su oportunidad de hablar con él ¿Qué oportunidad? ¡Tonta! —S…si.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se encontró con el problema de no alcanzar una de las cajas ¿Por qué las ponían tan alto? Se puso de puntillas y dio un par de saltos pero no llegaba.

Una mano apareció alcanzando la caja y poniéndola a su altura, se giro para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke. —Gracias— creyó que a pesar de las apariencias era una buena persona.

No respondió pero de nuevo pareció capturarla con su mirada, solo se quedo frente a él con la caja en las manos sin dejar de verlo. Sasuke reaccionó al sonido de pasos desasiéndose de lo que fuera que ella le provocaba al mirarla, volvió a lo suyo y poco después Naruto estaba de vuelta.

Cuando Naruto volvió su mal humor se había esfumado, tras unos veinte minutos acabaron, se sentaron en el dojo que Hinata limpio y el rubio noto como toda la hostilidad de Sasuke estaba ausente. Era algo tan extraño que Naruto quedo intrigado por la actitud de su amigo y la chica… bueno ella ya no lo miraba como si temiera que fuera a quemarla solo con la mirada.

—Estoy exhausto

—Y…yo también.

—Hay que buscar a Guy sensei para nuestro almuerzo.

Hinata lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, prácticamente él se comió todo lo que trajo y aun tenía hambre

Sasuke vio la expresión comprendiendo, a cualquier persona le extrañaría el apetito de su amigo —Siempre es igual.

Ella le sonrió, fue la primera vez que le sonreía y quedó ensimismado en el gesto sin saber qué hacer se levantó para irse.

Naruto se dirigió a su amigo —Entonces ¿vamos por nuestro almuerzo?

Lo miró irritado —Aun es temprano.

—Oh vamos, que me dices tú Hinata.

—Yo— dijo levantándose —primero quiero darme un baño— dijo por lo bajo.

Naruto hizo un puchero y salieron en busca de su encargado. Sasuke ya estaba junto a Guy cuando lo alcanzaron.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda muchachos, Sasuke kun me dijo que el almuerzo será para después.

El rubio hizo un mohín e Hinata se disculpó agradeciendo pero lo cierto es que realmente quería un baño.

Se despidieron y avanzaron juntos unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegaron al punto en que se separaban.

—Mmm hasta luego— dijo cohibida temiendo que no le contestaran.

—Nos vemos luego Hinata— Naruto sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Ignoró el pinchazo en su pecho cuando Sasuke no le contesto, se giro despacio rumbo a los dormitorios.

—Sabes teme una cosa es ser antisocial y otra mal educado, debiste contestar.

Sasuke no le contesto no tenia porque, le importa muy poco lo que pensaran, estaba dejando que de alguna manera ella lo afectara y él no era así, lo mejor era mantener distancias aun si la chica parecía diferente a las demás.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:**Gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones ayer la pase muy bien y yo feliz de influenciar a Isa prometo no dejar de darle lata para que siga escribiendo.

Les dejo la nota de autora esta vez via correo

**Nota de autora:**Me alegra mucho que les guste como va la historia lo cierto no estaba segura porque fue el primer AU y al ser largo pues no me convencia asi que muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	7. Capricho

**************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**7- Capricho**

Estaba en las duchas solo con una toalla al rededor de su cintura cuando la vio entrar, traía solo una camiseta grande, SU camiseta.

— ¿Qué haces?— le soltó extrañado.

—No sé— su voz suave pero sensual lo descolocó — ¿qué quieres que haga?— dijo acercándose.

Sasuke trago grueso repasándola con la mirada, ella se acerco más y sin previo aviso la tomo por la cintura acercándola, ella se sonrojo fuertemente.

—Uchi...ha san— sin pensarlo le plantó un beso con ímpetu ella le respondió con la misma fuerza, sin perder el tiempo coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta tanteando la piel blanca que vislumbro esa mañana, soltó un gemido y despertó sobresaltado.

Agitado se pasó una mano por la cara quitándose los restos de sudor, se movió y comprobó el problema que tenia ¡mierda! Miró a Naruto con la boca abierta y babeando, se levanto con cuidado y tomo sus cosas necesitaba un baño. Claro que entrar en las duchas lo hizo revivir el sueño ¡diablos! ¿Qué le sucedía? desde la llegada de la chica se la pasaba pendiente de ella y él no era así, no iba permitir que esa muchachita se le colara en los sueños. Admitía que tenía cierto aire, algo que le atraía pero no tenía que irse a los extremos. Estaba decidido no permitiría que la situación pasara a mayores, la trataría como a las demás.

…

Hinata no vio mas a los dos chicos hasta el día siguiente en clases, cuando sorprendentemente llegaron temprano, Naruto paso saludándola y Sasuke solo la ignoro. Era tan tonto sentirse herida por su proceder, no es como si fueran amigos solo por compartir un castigo, pero ayer por un momento lo sintió diferente no amable pero tampoco con esa barrera a su alrededor que la atemorizaba un poco. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, Kiba y Shino llegaron después dándole un buenos días, vio a Shikamaru sonreírle y Chouji saludarla con la mano, así olvido la indiferencia del pelinegro a veces simplemente uno no se puede llevar bien con todos.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas hasta que Naruto salto a media mañana cuando Iruka lo despertó tras dormirse escudado en su cuaderno.

A la hora del almuerzo para su sorpresa Shikamaru y Chouji se sentaron con ellos.

—Pueden creerlo mi madre me puso a limpiar ayer, es una explotadora.

Chouji sonrió.

— ¿Qué hacen?— les interrogó Kiba.

Chouji se encogió de hombros —Comer.

—No pueden solo venir y sentarse como si nada, deben preguntar primero si pueden hacerlo— dijo el castaño serio.

Hinata no se resistió empezó a reír recordando como Shino le había dicho eso justo a él el primer día que se sentaron a comer juntos. Miró a Shino para ver que decía pero solo veía tras las gafas a su mejor amigo.

—A Hinata parece no molestarle— comento Shikamaru tranquilo.

—Pero no me has preguntado a mí.

—Tú no importas— dijo Chouji divertido ante la actitud de Kiba.

— ¿Qué?

—Kiba kun hay bastante espacio.

—Bien, bien.

Paso divertida ante las pequeñas discusiones entre los chicos escuchaba a Shikamaru hablar sobre las madres mandonas cuando lo supo... ¿sería él? de nuevo lentamente mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa se giró y… si era él.

Sasuke miraba en su dirección solo que esta vez ella no quito la mirada y él no se inmuto al ser descubierto la miraba intensamente ¿por qué la ignoro el día anterior cuando se despidió hacia como que no existía en la mañana pero la miraba de lejos?

—Hinata— se sobresalto y miro a Kiba a su lado —S...si

—Te preguntaba si te va bien en el dormitorio de chicas.

—Ah, si ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que no te veo con nadie aparte de nosotros y no te he visto con ninguna chica.

—Eso... pues es que no comparto dormitorio y no soy muy sociable— acabo casi en un susurro.

—Ninguna ha sido mala contigo ¿verdad?— pregunto de repente a la defensiva el castaño.

—No, no Ino san ha sido amable varias veces.

—No la hostigues— regaño Shikamaru.

El timbre corto la réplica de Kiba y comprobaron con horror que se les había hecho tarde casi corriendo salieron disparados a su próxima clase.

El martes en la mañanase levanto temprano había soñado con Sasuke, estaban solos y él la miraba, cuando se acerco se puso nerviosa pero no huyo él levanto una mano hacia su rostro, no recordaba mas pero despertó extrañada ya no pudo dormir de nuevo. En clases esta vez los que llegaron corriendo fueron Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio entró sonriendo y ella sonrió por reflejo cuando pasaron a su lado desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke fueron solo segundos pero no lo imagino él la estaba mirando, realmente no lo entendía y cada vez se intrigaba mas.

Volvieron a sentarse juntos al almuerzo y pasado un rato de nuevo sintió una mirada en su espalda estuvo tentada a voltearse pero decidió ignorarla, eso sí cuando salían se retraso un poco y se traiciono así misma mirando en su dirección y se sintió… ¿decepcionada? al ver solo a Naruto conversando con Nagato, al salir al pasillo casi choco con el pelinegro y abrió mucho los ojos al topárselo tan cerca.

Su cuerpo lo había traicionado varias veces o más bien no se daba cuenta del todo su mirada vagaba en cualquier sitio y se anclaba allá donde estuviera la Hyuga, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía desviaba la mirada. Sin embargo ella lo había atrapado viéndola en el almuerzo del día anterior cuando acudieron al comedor pero ninguno desvió la vista y justo hace unos momentos salió molesto porque aunque la miro en esa ocasión ella no volteo. Y ahora ahí estaba frente a él mirándolo nerviosa y sonrojada el recuerdo del sueño vino de golpe y su atención se dirigió a sus labios.

—L...lo si...siento— balbuceo ruborizándose. Lo miro no muy segura pero ¿él estaba viendo su boca?

—Vamos Hinata— le grito el castaño, parpadeo saliendo de su estupor los siguió apresurada.

—Te dijo algo— le soltó Kiba cuando lo alcanzo.

—No.

—Bien, si te dice algo ignóralo es un amargado.

Sasuke no la miro al irse estuvo tentado a besarla se lo planteo seriamente camino aturdido ¿qué le había hecho esa chica?

Tras salir de clases se dio un baño y se fue a la biblioteca a terminar sus tareas necesitaba consultar unos libros. Ya instalada en una mesa algo alejada se relajo, recordó el extraño encuentro con Sasuke en el piso de arriba en su primer visita ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí? ¿En serio habría estado viendo su boca? no, se estaba volviendo loca. Se golpeo la frente ¡cálmate! se dijo deja de obsesionarte con ese chico por favor. Consultó el reloj ya tenía más de una hora ahí, casi había acabado cuando sintió esa energía había estado distraída esos días pero los sintió fuertes solo podían ser ellos, se volteo y vio bajar del segundo piso a Sasuke, Naruto y Sai.

—Voy a asesinar a Karin un día de estos.

Sai lo miro sin entender todos sufrían lo mismo, todos menos Sasuke —Ya deberías estar acostumbrado ¿cuantas bromas te ha hecho?

—Demasiadas— se quedo pensativo —Al menos esta no fue tan mala como la anterior— La broma cruel con la que lo engaño para que se asomara en las duchas y casi lo atraparán las chicas el primer día. Luego pareció recordar algo —Tengo que hacer mi tarea teme.

—Si, si.

— ¿Donde nos sentamos?

—En cualquier lado es lo mismo.

Sai se despidió apresurado y salió, los otros dos solo asintieron.

Hinata se concentró en acabar rápido para salir de ahí de repente nerviosa y preguntándose qué hacían esos tres en la sección infantil.

— ¿Dónde sea? ¿seguro?—dijo Naruto malicioso.

—Que si— contesto fastidiado.

—No retires tu palabra después— le susurró para que solo él lo escuchara.

Sasuke lo miro extrañado y prestándole atención lo entendió tarde ya el rubio estaba con ella.

—Hola Hinata.

—Ho...la.

— ¿podemos sentarnos?

—Pues— ya Naruto se había sentado a su lado y se volteaba con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su cara.

—Por aquí Sasuke— Después de haberle dicho que le parecía que observaba a Hinata Sasuke había actuado esquivo y el lunes en clases simplemente ignoro por completo a la chica pero en el almuerzo lo descubrió mirándola, puede que él no fuera un genio pero tampoco era idiota.

Sasuke ee planteo seriamente girarse y mandar a la mierda a su mejor amigo pero la chica se veía completamente hundida como si estuviera rogando para que él se negara. ¿Por qué tenía él que irse? avanzó seguro y se sentó frente a ellos ¡estúpido Naruto! no le daría gusto de molestarlo.

Empezaron a escribir en silencio durante unos diez minutos, Hinata no había levantado la cabeza ni un momento, hasta que un movimiento de Naruto le llamo la atención estaba poniéndose de pie tratando de ver el cuaderno de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué te sentaste ahí? no puedo ver tus respuestas.

Hinata lo miro pasmada y vio el cuaderno del chico, ella ya había terminado los problemas de matemáticas. Vio el primero y lo noto.

—Mmm ¿Naruto kun?

El chico la miró recordando hasta ese momento que no estaban solos. — ¿Si?

—El primer resultado no está bien— dijo tímida pero confiada, años de tener a Neji de tutor la habían vuelto muy buena en matemáticas.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

— ¿En dónde?

La chica se acercó y revisó el problema era un simple pero común error en el cambio en los símbolos que alteraba el resultado. —Aquí— señalo.

El rubio miro pero no entendía nada el solo le copio a Sasuke el procedimiento, Sasuke por otro lado miraba a la chica incrédulo ¿insinuaba que ÉL se había equivocado? reviso disimuladamente el problema no veía la falla, estaba loca.

—No entiendo— confesó Naruto cansado de fingir que revisaba.

Hinata asintió, tomo una hoja en blanco y comenzó a plantear el problema, empezó a explicar paso por paso asegurándose de consultarle si entendía cada procedimiento que hacía. Llego al cambio de signos y le explico su funcionamiento, cuando acabó levanto la vista y se topo con Sasuke que miraba enfadado su cuaderno, reprimió una sonrisa y miró al rubio. — ¿Entendiste?

—Eso creo, lo haces ver fácil.

—Solo hay que tener cuidado al seguir la formula el más pequeño cambio u omisión puede alterar todo el resultado, o al meterlo en la calculadora omitir un símbolo cambia el resultado.

El rubio asintió y miro al frente —Sasuke el primer problema lo tienes mal—dijo con completo descaro.

La chica vio como el muchacho asesinaba con la mirada a su amigo la miro a ella y se sintió empequeñecer pero el chico desvió la mirada de inmediato.

—Lo revisare después— soltó.

Naruto sonrió era una situación nueva y muy divertida. — ¿Hinata?

— ¿Si?

—Me explicas el resto soy un asco en esto. Además— agrego mirando divertido a Sasuke —Parece que mi fuente no es muy confiable.

Tras de que solo copiaba la tarea ¿se burlaba de él? —Tu pedazo de...

—Cuidado que hay una señorita presente.

Sasuke cerro de golpe su libro y Naruto adivinando lo que hacía continuo — ¿Sabes que es lo peor Hinata?— la aludida lo miro perdida sin saber que hacer —La gente que no mantiene su palabra.

Sasuke se quedo quieto y lo miro aun mas furioso por casi un minuto, luego su mirada se volvió tranquila una tranquila y espeluznante mirada.

Naruto trago grueso tal vez se había pasado, Sasuke abrió de nuevo el libro y siguió en los suyo. Hinata nerviosa abrió su cuaderno y empezó a explicar los siguientes problemas todos estaban bien pero Naruto no los había hecho para cuando acabo quiso cerciorarse de que le entendió y lo dejo hacer el ultimo solo.

Escribía el reporte a ratos cuando ella reía ante alguna ocurrencia de Naruto o tartamudeaba en algún paso la miraba, tenía mucha paciencia el mismo acababa dándole coscorrones a Naruto cuando venían los exámenes. Sus movimientos eran naturales no fingía ni trataba de atraer la atención se mordía el labio como toda respuesta cuando Naruto no entendía alguna parte, cuando dejo al rubio hacer el ultimo solo lo miro.

Se aventuro a mirar a Sasuke pues hace unos minutos tenia de nuevo esa sensación y ahí estaba él mirándola con lapicero en mano sin escribir, parecía estar tratando de descifrarla como si ella se escapara de su comprensión. Entonces supo que le pasaba lo mismo, ahí estaba ella tratando de entenderlo de saber que pensaba, queriendo saber el porqué de su forma de ser, olvidando todo y solo mirándolo.

—Acabe.

Tomo aire sorprendida sin saber cuánto estuvo aguantando la respiración, sonrojada de golpe asustada de sí misma.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Cla...claro, déjame ver.

Observó a su amigo extrañado pero él tenía la vista fija en el libro, se encogió de hombros y espero el veredicto de la joven.

—Está bien— dijo orgullosa devolviéndole el cuaderno al chico.

—En serio genial— la abrazo por los hombros extasiado ni él se lo creía. — ¡Gracias Hinata!

La pobre estaba violentamente roja cuando la soltó empezó a guardar todo rápido. —No fu...fue nada— dijo sin mirarlos —Nos vemos luego— Casi se tropezó con la silla al salir y solo aumento su vergüenza.

— ¿Te vas ya?

—Si.

—Gracias de nuevo nos vemos después— le grito —Que rara— comento girándose a Sasuke y se sorprendió de ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada. — ¿Qué?

—Nada

—No te enojes hubieras perdido un punto si ella no nos dice.

Antes cuando estuvo a punto de irse se tranquilizo pensando en su venganza, cuando Naruto le pidiera ayuda de nuevo lo mandaría a buscar a la Hyuga pero ahora lo quería a kilómetros de ella y lo peor era que no entendía por qué o no podía aceptarlo. Se levanto y se fue dejando aun confundido Naruto solo.

…

—Hola Hinata

Nerviosa se volteo pero se relajo de inmediato —Ino san, hola.

—Nada de san solo dime Ino por favor.

—De acuerdo.

—Y como te ha ido casi nunca te veo en los dormitorios.

—Bien, es que no salgo mucho.

—Deberías ¿cómo se portaron los chicos el sábado?

—Fueron muy amables me mostraron muchos lugares— sonrió recordando. —Conocí al papa de Chouji kun y comimos helado.

—Me alegra que lo pasaras bien.

Ino le recordó a Tenten eran distintas pero esa confianza que le transmitía era parecida. —Sí.

— ¿Te incomoda no tener compañera de cuarto?

—Mmm no.

—Sinceramente cuando supe que dormías en una de las habitaciones de segundo porque no había campo me sentí mal, Sakura y yo vivimos cerca pero hicimos lo imposible para que nos dejaran quedarnos aquí.

—No es culpa de nadie matricule algo tarde.

—Entiendo— Sakura le había dicho que no entendía porque Kiba y Shikamaru se sentaban con ella en clases o al almuerzo. Ellos siempre decían que las chicas eran mandonas, gritonas y siempre las evitaban pero ahora tras hablar más con ella sabía que pasaba. Hinata era tímida y de alguna manera algo tierna le daban ganas de poner su mano en la cabeza y revolverle el cabello.

—Ino— dijo algo cohibida ante la rubia que la miraba sonriendo.

—Es que me recordaste a una amiga de niña se parecía un poco a ti.— dijo recordando a la pequeña Sakura insegura.

—También me recuerdas a una amiga— dijo Hinata compartiendo la sonrisa

—Eso quiere decir que era bellísima.— soltó con una carcajada que hizo reír a Hinata.

Se despidieron en las escaleras Hinata subía contenta pero la noto segundos antes de verla, Karin apareció en lo alto de las escaleras y paso de ella como si no estuviera en el lugar. Hinata hizo lo mismo y se metió a su cuarto, una vez ahí saco sus cosas habían dos borradores en su bolsa y uno decía Sasuke Uchiha. — ¡oh no!

…

El entrenamiento no salió muy bien estaba desconcentrada y todo por una estupidez solo debía acercarse devolver el borrador y listo. Incluso no debía dárselo a él lo más seguro es que Naruto era el que lo tenía y así se enredo en sus cosas. Salió frustrada 30 minutos antes de que se acabara su tiempo tanto drama por un borrador ¿se podía ser más patética?

—Suficiente— un grito la detuvó justo antes de salir de los dojos.

—No te metas Suigetsu se cuidarme sola.

—Tienes que tener cuidado.

—Lo se.

La ultima puerta se abrió e Hinata no supo qué hacer ella no quería oír, podía echarse a correr pero la verían y si se quedaba ahí también. Una mano la tomo del brazo y tiró de ella a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Silencio— al reconocer la voz no necesito que se lo dijera, su voz se había esfumado.

Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza concentrándose en lo que fuera para no pensar en la situación en que se encontraba. No sentía claramente el chakra de él, estaba ¿oculto? ella podía hacer eso lo hacía inconscientemente como acto reflejo se lo enseñaron de pequeña pero era la primer persona que conocía fuera de su familia que lo hacía. Los pasos se alejaron y quedaron solos sentía a Sasuke mirarla pero temía mirarlo y quedar de nuevo atrapada en su oscura mirada. Él se asomó y al ver el lugar vacío salió, por instinto Hinata fue tras él, lo vio armándose de valor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él estaba serio.

—Olvida lo que oíste— su voz fue dura. Solo pudo asentir —Y mantente alejada de ellos— Otro asentimiento en respuesta y él se volteó para irse.

—Espere... — se detuvo pero no la miro. —Yo...yo por accidente tome esto ayer— extendió su mano mostrando el borrador, sí lo había llevado en el bolsillo esperanzada de encontrarse a Naruto para dárselo a él.

Él tomo el borrador con cuidado como si temiera tocarla se fue dándole una última mirada a la sonrojada chica en medio del pasillo.

.

Había despertado de nuevo alterado por otro sueño con la Hyuga como protagonista, cansado se ducho y pensó en como sacársela de la cabeza, decidió que se dejaría los rodeos cuando él quería algo lo tomaba hasta que perdía su gracia.

Era la primera vez que quería algo un poco más complicado que una guitarra o un viaje a Londres pero solo haría más interesante el obtenerlo. Vio el reloj eran las 5.30 recordó que los miércoles Hinata tenía apartado un dojo, se vistió sin prisa y se encamino al lugar era hora de echar a andar su plan. Llegó pasadas las 6 y se dirigió al dojo no podía imaginar que hacia ella ahí, iba a abrir cuando tuvo ese sensación conocida; Suigetsu ocupaba alguno de los dojos seguro practicando kendo pero el chakra que sentía no era solo de él, se concentró en la puerta de Hinata ¿era ella? imposible.

Sintió otra persona acercarse cruzó al dojo del lado y se metió, de inmediato la reconoció no había tenido sentido ocultarse; Karin probablemente lo notó desde antes que él a ella. La noto dirigirse al lugar donde Suigetsu entrenaba y se encerró. Salió al final del pasillo, se debatía entre irse o esperar no sabía que sucedía con ese par de repente la puerta del dojo de Hinata se abrió en un santiamén se metió en la oficina vacía y reacciono tarde. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? él no se escondía y ya lo había hecho dos veces y por chicas. Escucho los gritos de Karin era una imprudente, entreabrió la puerta ahí parada estaba la Hyuga, sin saber que hacer solo estiró la mano y la jaló hacia adentro.

—Silencio— Trato de ocultar toda su presencia Karin haría un escándalo si los encontraba de aquella manera, no le importaba pero no estaba para aguantarle nada, la escucho irse y devolvió su atención a Hinata. Tenía la mirada baja y estaba muy ruborizada, sus manos le picaron teniéndola así frente a él cometería una estupidez, abrió la puerta y salió la sintió seguirlo. Trato de enfriar la cabeza Karin no había dicho nada revelador pero no podían arriesgarse.

—Olvida lo que oíste— recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta —Y mantente alejada de ellos.

Iba a irse, por el momento había sido suficiente ya pensaría que hacer después con su pequeño capricho, seguro eso era todo: un capricho.

La voz de ella lo detuvo —Espere...

Sin embargo no la miro.

—Yo...yo por accidente tome esto ayer.

Tomo con cuidado el borrador pero no se arriesgo a tocarla la miro antes de irse. Tenía que hablar con Karin y Suigetsu mas tarde, debían comportarse.


	8. Revancha

**************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**8- Revancha.**

Los siguientes dos días pasaron volando y para el viernes en la tarde ya estaba de nuevo camino a clase de física. Estaba decaída y la razón era la actitud no solo de Sasuke también de Naruto, desde el miércoles en la mañana no tuvo ni una vez la sensación de ser observada y Naruto también parecía evadirla casi no la miraba directamente y ya no la saludaba como antes pero Sasuke... hacia como si no existiera. El primer día pensó que era por lo del borrador pero lo descarto más tarde era una idea estúpida, pensó en la conversación que escucho cuando Sasuke le dijo que olvidara todo pero tampoco tenía sentido, no importa que oyó no entendió nada y no le dio vueltas al asunto porque podía ser cualquier cosa.

Se había planteado seriamente hablar con Sasuke en más de una ocasión incluso ideó un plan para acercarse y preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo además temía parecer una de esas chicas que siempre lo seguían no obstante temía mas al hecho de no sacárselo de la cabeza, los sueños con el muchacho se habían repetido en las dos últimas noches. Ella nunca había sido obsesiva no quería empezar a hacerlo ahora pero de una u otra forma siempre acababa pensando en él.

—Hinata si nos ponen en grupos de nuevo vas con nosotros— Kiba sentenció.

—Claro— ¿con quién más iría?

—Me refiero— dijo ganándose la atención de Shikamaru —Que si fuera en tríos vas con nosotros.

Chouji rodo los ojos Kiba podía ser muy infantil.

Cuando llegaron Guy sensei apareció sonriendo —Buenas tardes jóvenes, hoy trabajaremos voleibol.

—Espera— Naruto avanzó al frente y Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cara —quiero revancha.

— ¿Revancha?

—Por supuesto, la otra vez perdimos.

—Pero era solo una actividad para tomar confianza y...

—Yo también quiero revancha— todos miraron a Karin se lo esperaban del rubio pero no de ella.

—Pero…

—Hagamos una votación— propuso la pelirroja. —A menos que tengan miedo— dijo con la vista fija en Kiba.

Shikamaru suspiró ya sabía lo que sucedería.

—Quién tiene miedo ¿eh?— el castaño dio un paso al frente —Acepto el reto.

Jóvenes con tanta energía… le dieron por su lado —Solo permitiré esto si prometen no sobrepasarse.

La mayoría asintió ir contra Naruto y Kiba no tenía sentido así que sus equipos ni chistaron y Karin… bueno la mirada asesina que mando a las chicas restantes basto para silenciarlas.

Guy sacó del fondo de una caja las cintas. —Como será una excepción y la ultima pueden guardar las cintas que quiten a sus compañeros.

Los mismos grupos se formaron y se repartieron las cintas.

Naruto amarró la cinta con fuerza —Esta vez ganaremos.

Sasuke hizo mal modo. —Esta vez no dejes que una niña te quite la cinta.

Sakura e Ino se miraron Naruto nunca les soltó quien le quito la cinta y al parecer las únicas sospechas eran hacia Shikamaru e Hinata. Asumieron de inmediato que fue Shikamaru simplemente porque Hinata… no parecía capaz de algo así.

Kiba los miraba entusiasmado —Incluso podemos separarnos, todos demostramos poder cuidarnos solos.

—Si nos separamos y nos encontramos en desventaja numérica no hay forma de que ganemos. — Comento aburrido Shikamaru.

Chouji asintió —Cierto ya paso una vez, además cuando nos encontramos con Naruto casi perdemos y llevábamos ventaja numérica.

—Bien, iremos en grupo ¿felices?

Se colocaron las cintas y con la orden todos se internaron al bosque.

—En caso de que nos separemos o alguno quede solo— comento el Nara —y nos encontremos con alguien a quien no creamos capaces de vencer, corran.

—Eso no es muy valiente.

—Para ganar no hay que ser valiente hay que ser listo y de nada sirve un valiente sin cinta.

Avanzaron un buen tramo cuando Suigetsu, Jugo y Sai aparecieron frente a ellos, Karin había sido clara quería que no quedara ninguno del equipo azul.

Kiba y Chouji quedaron al frente, Shikamaru tiró de Hinata hacia atrás mientras Shino avanzaba para unirse a los primeros. Hinata se puso alerta en busca de Karin pero no la veía ni sentía cerca, cuando los chicos empezaron a forcejear escucharon el grito de Naruto.

— ¡Te atrapare Karin!

Por el sonido se acercaba y si venía siguiendo a Karin todos se encontrarían en el mismo lugar, sería un desastre tres equipos diferentes peleando. Y los que tenían más que perder eran los del equipo azul todos los miembros estaban presentes si perdían, perdían todos.

Shikamaru la soltó —Vete Hinata.

— ¿Qué?

—Corre y trata de no encontrarte con nadie seremos los resguardos.

—Pero…

—Quédate quieta de una vez— la voz de Naruto estaba casi sobre ellos.

— ¡Ve!— Shikamaru corrió hacia la izquierda perdiéndose tras unos arbustos y tras una última mirada a sus amigos ella partió hacia la derecha.

Corrió un rato hasta que se detuvo al sentirse segura, no conocía el lugar y de repente se asustó ¿y si se perdía? bueno al menos así ganaban. Dio un par de pasos maravillada con lo grande de los arboles, se paralizó cuando lo sintió lo busco con la mirada rogando para que él no la hubiera visto aun. Se volteó y ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha que la miraba a unos dos metros de distancia, se observaron fijamente ¿La había visto venir? ¿Por qué no la atacó descuidada? Es más ¿Por qué no la atacaba? Su pulso se aceleró y sentía su cara arder ¿qué hacia? _"si no se creen capaces de vencer, corran"_ y eso fue lo que hizo. Ni siquiera se fijo en una dirección solo echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

La observó girarse y correr, parpadeó sorprendido recordó lo que Karin les dijo el miércoles pero ¿cuándo hacía caso a lo que le decía? Con una pequeña mueca divertida salió tras la muchacha.

Kami que piense que el esfuerzo no lo vale la pena y no me siga pero segundos después lo sintió seguirla. ¡Ay no!

Era rápida y ágil, saltaba los arbustos y rocas sin perder la velocidad pero mirando a donde se dirigía pronto tendría que detenerse.

Había una leve pendiente que bajo rápido pero con cuidado y lo que distinguió más adelante casi la hace detenerse, había un riachuelo no profundo pero si ancho ¡rayos! se volvió buscando otra opción para correr pero Sasuke ya estaba ahí mirándola con superioridad. Miro de reojo el agua ¿mojarse los pies o enfrentarlo? bueno se dijo resignada tenia mas zapatos, tomó impulso pero lo sintió casi sobre ella se agachó y se movió a un lado… casi la atrapa.

La veía como midiéndola pero no daba el primer paso ¿por qué no le decía que solo retrasaba lo inevitable como Naruto? claramente él se creía y probablemente era mejor que ella.

—No soy como Naruto— habló como adivinado su pensamiento.

Así era, él no iba a subestimarla no la consideraba una amenaza pero tampoco la tomaría a la ligera, sabía que entrenaba en los dojos, la había visto golpear al imbécil que los reto y tenía una fuerte sospecha tras espiarla el miércoles pasado, eso obviando lo que dijo la pelirroja.

—No importa si eres chica— se descruzó de brazos mirándola intensamente —Ponte seria o dame tu cinta.

Nadie la tomaba en serio siempre asumían cosas sobre ella a excepción de su primo, su hermana y Tenten, para todos los demás era simplemente la chica de ojos raros callada y estudiosa.

Recordó a los chicos en el primer juego cuando la tacharon de débil y la enviaron a esconderse. Lo vio avanzar seguro "no te exhibas Hinata" pero su padre no estaba allí ¿para qué la hacía entrenar tanto entonces? pero sobre todo ella quería demostrarle a Sasuke de lo que era capaz, además él le hablo después de dos días de ignorarla y estaba estúpidamente ¿feliz? Kami ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Tomo una posición extraña con las manos extendidas y dejo de caminar, Sasuke sonrió —Así que esa es tu decisión.

Se fue hacia ella, se movió rápido pero pudo seguirle el ritmo, evitándolo giró y llevo su mano a la cabeza del chico pero él hizo lo mismo y tuvo que retroceder de inmediato. Dio una vuelta de nuevo despistándolo y deteniéndose a pensar, él era bastante más alto que ella y era una desventaja, camino hacia atrás apoyándose en la pendiente para tratar de reducir su desventaja.

Sasuke comprendió lo que hacía y se apresuro a detenerla, decidió solo esquivarlo hasta encontrar una mejor oportunidad y así comenzó la extraña danza donde él se movía seguro y fuerte y ella giraba y retrocedía ágil y certera.

Era escurridiza se movía bastante y cuando creía tenerla se le escapa de los dedos, en varias ocasiones rozo la camisa o la tela se le escurrió de las manos. Harto se concentro en sus pies en la energía de su cuerpo solo necesitaba un poco mas de velocidad. Sin embargo Hinata lo notó era claro, olvido sus reparos y también permitió su energía fluir el iris de sus ojos apareció bien marcado. Ahora veía como Sasuke desprendía chakra, levantó la mirada asombrada por lo fuerte que era ni Neji tenía tanto chakra, él se paralizo al ver el cambio en los ojos.

—Tú— y ahí estaba su prueba, la respuesta a sus sospechas _"¿para qué poner en riesgo a otros?"_ Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Comprendió tarde lo que sucedía había cometido un error, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y trato de correr.

—No te irás— la alcanzó tomándola del brazo y girándola algo brusco la estrelló contra su pecho no iba a permitir que se le escapara.

Ella levantó una mano con una sola idea en mente, claro Sasuke al ver su intención hizo lo mismo, ambas cintas acabaron en las manos opuestas.

Hinata estaba asustada y se quedo inmóvil con la cinta naranja en la mano apretándola fuertemente consciente de que nunca en su vida había estado así con un chico y que nadie ni si quiera Tenten conocían su secreto, él la había visto usar su técnica había visto el cambio en sus ojos.

— ¿Alguien más sabe lo que puedes hacer?

Decidió ser sincera —N...no.

—Asegúrate que nadie se entere.

Asintió metida en su pecho sin saber con qué cara mirarlo, sentía todo su rostro arder lo peor era que a pesar de los nervios y la situación en general se sentía a salvo así, cuando sintió que soltaba su brazo se alejó vacilante.

—T...tú— lo contempló.

—Olvídalo.

Parpadeo y algo ajeno hasta ahora despertó —So...solo eso sabes decir— ella misma se sorprendió de contestarle pero estaba confundida, asustada y él solo le decía olvídalo. Sasuke levanto una ceja mirándola divertido —Nunca he conocido a nadie tan fuerte o capaz fuera de mi familia, es raro y aquí hay otros ¿cierto? no soy tonta y no quiero inmiscuirme pero necesito saber. —Nunca había tratado de mostrarse molesta pero quería que la tomara en serio.

Para Sasuke por otro lado parecía un gatito tratando de lucir como un león, pensó en cómo responderle. —Es una larga historia, debe bastarte saber que hay otros como tú pero que ellos no deben saber que eres como ellos.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí— Seria problema de ella si no le hacía caso, pero no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Tal vez porque ahora él sabía algo de ella que nadie más sabía, un secreto que compartían los dos y eso le producía cierta satisfacción.

Era serio, algo arrogante pero no mala persona lo veía en sus ojos además ¿para qué pedir que confiara en él? —De acuerdo— Vio el cambio en su expresión, en su mirada, se quedo ida y hablo sin pensar. — ¿Por qué?

—Te dije que confiaras no preguntes po...

—No eso— dijo ruborizada — ¿Por qué me evitan?— Dijo dejándose de rodeos —Como si no existiera— estaba cansada tal vez si le decía porque podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

Él la miro ella lucia una expresión suplicante que le afecto más de lo que debía pero cómo responderle si todo estaba relacionado.

_Estaba en su habitación despertando a Naruto tras el incidente en el dojo, de repente Karin, Sai y Suigetsu entraron. Suigetsu aporreó a Naruto despertándolo de golpe. _

—_Tenemos que hablar. _

—_Que sea rápido. _

—_He estado notando chakras aumentar. _

_Sai se sentó en la cama junto a un medio despierto Naruto — ¿Aumentar?_

—_Sí, el Nara, el perro ese y el que siempre lo acompaña. Es poco casi imperceptible pero creí que debían saberlo. _

—_No garantiza nada Karin lo sabes._

—_No busco nuevos miembros en nuestro "grupo" menos esos pero hay que tener cuidado, tal vez advertirles. _

—_No_—_ Sasuke la miraba decidido _—_Lo haremos solo si es necesario de lo contrario ¿para qué poner en riesgo a otros? _

_Eso era lo que esperaba de Sasuke —La chica nueva... — su rostro no expreso nada pero sintió el leve cambio en Sasuke, la tenia molesta la atención desmedida aunque al parecer inconsciente que le daba a la Hyuga. _

— _¿Qué con Hinata?— intervino Naruto mas despierto._

—_Esconde algo. No sé qué, chakra emana de ella pero no es claro se esfuma por momentos, averigüe en registros pero su familia no aparece nombrada en ninguno._

_La mente de Sasuke regresó a esa mañana cuando se cuestiono por el chakra que sentía, Sai lo saco de sus reflexiones._

— _¿Crees qué es como nosotros?_

—_No lo sé pero es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer. _

— _¿Qué? — a Naruto las adivinanzas no le sentaban bien menos recién levantado._

—_Mantener la distancia _

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Que no te le acerques Naruto_—_ Suigetsu sabía que Karin lo hacía con doble intención, parte de la discusión de la mañana fue por eso pero eso no quitaba que tuviera razón. _—_Si es potencialmente como nosotros_—_ intervino _—_aunque sea un poco, no debemos ponerla en la mirada de él. _

_Naruto empezó a replicar _—_Pero no hay manera de... _

— ¿_Para qué poner en riesgo a otros?_—_ uso las palabras de Sasuke para escudarse, Karin los miro fijo alzando una ceja. _

_El rubio se cruzó de brazos_—_No podemos dejar de hablarle de buenas a primeras. _

— ¿_Podemos?_— _Interrogo la pelirroja _— ¿_Tú y quién más?_

—_Tiene razón, recuerda el porqué de esto Naruto. _

_El rubio miro a su amigo su expresión se ensombreció, claro que lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. _—_Entiendo. _

_Karin asintió satisfecha._

—_Pero también recuerden_—_ dijo mirando a Karin y Suigetsu significativamente _—_Cuidar lo que dicen y donde lo dicen. _

_Todos asintieron luego cada uno salió a prepararse para las clases. _

—_Esto no me gusta_—_ soltó en puchero _

—_Apúrate o llegaremos tarde. _

_._

—No puedes decírmelo— Hinata lo saco de sus cavilaciones lo había visto en sus ojos —Entiendo— susurro apenada.

— ¿Te molesta que te ignore?— la cuestiono.

—N…no es molestia es solo que...— se llevo una mano al pecho la misma con la que aferraba la cinta naranja, dolía —No entiendo.

—No tienes que entender— debía volver al plan de alejarse, era claro que ella era un blanco no podían enredarla en sus problemas.

—Qu...quiero entenderte— le soltó de golpe luego su rostro se cubrió de rojo.

— ¿Quieres entenderme?— La traspaso con sus oscuros ojos conteniéndose era difícil negarse algo cuando siempre lo había tenido todo. Ella bajo la mirada y él le alzo el mentón obligándola a verlo — ¿Por qué?

Le respondió impelida por la fuerza de su mirada —Me miras— se sentía morir de vergüenza pero necesitaba saber.

—Te miro— le corroboro quería entenderla era distinta justo ahora temblaba en sus manos.

—Tú...tú también quieres entenderme— lo veía en la forma en que la miraba.

No pudo resistirlo más, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso. Se quedo rígida asombrada y lo último que recordó Hinata fue el calor de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

La chica se desvaneció la tomo en brazos antes que se le escurriera al suelo, se había desmayado vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subir y bajar suavemente. Iba ser difícil mantener las apariencias, pero ni en broma alejaría a esa chica de él, los demás podían creer que cumplía el acuerdo después de todo no quería compartirla con nadie.

Miro la cinta naranja que ella aun sostenía y frunció el ceño a pesar de todo ella no se detuvo en su determinación, vio la azul en su propia mano y se encogió de hombros, guardo la cinta en su bolsillo y se pregunto qué haría ahora en medio del bosque con una chica desmayada en brazos.

Se acerco a un claro pero se quedo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos, la apoyo en el césped esperando a que despertara, se removió despacio y abrió los ojos aturdida y confusa.

—Ya era hora— el tono era sarcástico y divertido.

Ella lo miró y el rubor subió de golpe, abrió mucho los ojos y Sasuke encontró divertida la reacción, sería entretenido molestarla.

—Creí que las princesas se despertaban con un beso no al revés.

Hinata boqueo —Yo...yo

—Levántate— le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella confiada la tomo pero él la jaló con fuerza y con su mano libre la tomo por la cintura acercándola. Clavo sus ojos en los claros y hablo insinuante — ¿Cuál será tu castigo por robarte mi cinta?

Hinata sentía que la habían enviado a otra realidad él la había besado su primer beso, ya había deducido que por eso se había desmayado y ahora estaba… ¿coqueteándole? Si él se acercaba mas oiría fácilmente el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Él acerco su rostro y una sensación de vacío se apodero de su estomago, solo rozo sus labios apartándose lentamente. —Aun así no quiero que te desmayes.

¡Oh Kami! ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, la tenía tomada de la mano y con la otra rodeaba su cintura. Escucho ruido a lo lejos se sorprendió de percibir algo en ese estado debía avisarle —Uchiha...

—No me digas así— dijo soltándola un poco.

—L...lo siento— se apresuró a corregir.

—Uchiha san era mi padre es raro que me llames así.

—Lo siento— repitió. El pensar que él se molestara con ella le oprimía el pecho. — ¿Sas...Sasuke kun?— probo.

El asintió como si estuviera instruyéndola y de nuevo iba a besarla.

—Deja de correr Shikamaru— La voz de Sakura los sorprendió pero no podían verlos desde donde estaban.

La ojiverde llevaba la cinta intacta y Shikamaru parecía fastidiado.

—Atrápalo Sakura— Ino apareció al otro lado del claro animando a su amiga, no llevaba cinta.

—Problemático— había tenido que deshacerse de la cinta de Ino y de Karin y aun quedaba Sakura.

Hinata se asustó cuando una mano se introdujo en su pantaloneta Sasuke tomaba su cinta de nuevo.

—No quiero perder de nuevo.

Reacciono rápido tratando de quitársela pero él aparto la mano sonriendo ¡iba a hacer trampa! estaba segura que Shikamaru podía ganar pero no si él intervenía. Él aun no la soltaba de la cintura recordó algo que vio en una película, la sola idea le dio pena pero no iba a dejar que hiciera trampa, ella quería ganar también.

Sasuke ya se apartaba cuando la chica se impulsó hacia él y lo beso fue un beso torpe y nervioso pero él no se lo espero, con la mano libre le arrebato la cinta de nuevo y se aparto nerviosa pero contenta, ¡había funcionado! Aun más sorprendente no podía creer que se animara a hacer eso. La miraba aun sorprendido se sintió desaparecer sentía su cara muy caliente y de repente se sintió mareada pero no soltaba la cinta la apretó contra su pecho resguardándola.

—Dime— le dijo serio pero con una chispa de diversión en los ojos —Que no fue así como le quitaste la cinta a Naruto.

—Nooooo— soltó apenada negando enfáticamente.

Sasuke sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella —Si quieres quedarte con mi cinta tendrás que recompensarme

Dio un paso atrás violentamente roja. —Es…pera.

— ¿Hinata?— Kiba apareció siguiendo la voz.

Se encontró a una sonrojada Hinata con una cinta naranja apresada entre sus manos contra su pecho, ella tampoco tenía cinta pero lo más extraño era Sasuke junto a ella sin cinta.

— ¿Tú se la quitaste?

Se quedo mirándolo aterrada.

Recordó lo mala mentirosa que era y respondió primero. —Fue un golpe de suerte— Dijo Sasuke —La subestimé— y era cierto eso ultimo no se lo espero.

Ella se sonrojo y Kiba corrió con intenciones de abrazarla, Sasuke se interpuso en su camino —Vamos— ordeno.

Hinata lo siguió —Va...vamos Kiba kun.

— ¿Cómo perdiste tu cinta?

—Mmm buen…

—Se la quite.

Kiba miro a Sasuke un par de pasos delante ¿era idea suya o estaba muy comunicativo? —Vaya.

—Y t...tu cinta— preguntó para cambiar de tema.

— ¡Oh! Sai me la quito— el mal humor regreso. —Anda por ahí, él y Naruto quedaron peleando en un claro más atrás.

Cuando aparecieron en donde estaban los demás Sakura se desconcentró, Shikamaru no se lo estaba tomando en serio pero cuando vio a Kiba... no que le tuviera miedo pero después se pondría insoportable.

— ¡No!— grito Ino al ver salir despedida la cinta de Sakura.

—Así se hace Shikamaru— alentó Kiba

—Sasuke kun— Sakura no le dio importancia a su cinta veía la mano de Hinata. —tu cinta…

Hinata se regaño mentalmente por no esconderla, se removió nerviosa.

—Para que veas que...

—Kiba kun— lo cortó imaginando que empezaría a alardear, guardo la cinta en su bolsillo tratando de no llamar la atención.

— ¿Y Shino y Chouji?— Shikamaru se acercó.

—Shino se las cobro con Suigetsu, Jugo y Chouji perdieron la cinta contra Naruto— el castaño se acerco mirando a ambos lados en busca de alguien más.

El Nara le hablo captando su atención — ¿Dónde está Shino ahora?

—No sé, nos separamos para buscarlos.

— ¿Sasuke kun?— Sakura e Ino se dirigían al azabache.

—Olvídenlo— las cortó deteniendo su camino.

La risa de Hinata hizo que todos la miraran, enrojeció y miro a Sasuke de reojo tenía el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios _"So...solo eso sabes decir"_ él recordó lo mismo —Lo... lo siento.

Shino apareció al otro lado del claro llamando la atención de todos Hinata miro a Sasuke que solo la miraba para luego susurrarle —Podría decir lo mismo.

Ella asintió sabía que tenía razón Tenten se lo decía se disculpaba mucho. Sakura e Ino tuvieron la certeza de que se habían perdido parte de la conversación y no les gusto nada la forma en que se miraban esos dos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora: **Hasta aquí por hoy seguro adelanto hasta el próximo fin de semana ya que entre semana voy a la Universidad pero tenia que publicar esta parte por fin beso *-*

Y a ver si adivinan ¿Qué equipo creen que gane esta revancha?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, saludos


	9. Mi Historia

**********************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**9- Mi historia.**

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?— dijo Hinata mirando a Kiba.

Él castaño hizo un mohín —Sin cinta estamos fuera del juego. Debemos volver

Hinata miro a sus otros compañeros —Suerte Shikamaru kun, Shino kun.

—Y mas les vale no perder— amenazo el castaño

—Sí, si— Shikamaru se enrumbo de vuelta al bosque con paso tranquilo.

Sasuke se adelanto y las chicas lo siguieron.

—Oye Hinata— Kiba y ella venían más atrás — ¿todo está bien?

—Si ¿po...por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada— dijo mirando la espalda de Sasuke.

Ino y Sakura solo se veían entre ellas, Sasuke no parecía molesto por perder ante una chica solo estaba pensativo y la manera en que se habían visto… en especial él que nunca prestaba mucha atención a ninguna, las tenia inseguras.

Sasuke por otro lado iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ella le gustaba fuera capricho o no, haría lo que quería. Podía encontrar la manera de verse con Hinata sin que lo supieran los otros tenía que ser muy discreto pero le preocupaba un poco que alguien más supiera lo que podía hacer.

Ya era difícil tener que cuidarse entre los cinco para que el grupo creciera más, sin embargo dejarla andar a sus anchas sola también era peligroso, si él se enteraba o la descubría nadie estaría con ella para apoyarla ¿y cómo sabría ella que debía cuidarse de algo que no conocía? Tendría que encargarse de mantenerla vigilada, bueno al menos ahora tenía un motivo para tener un ojo en ella, tenía muchas preguntas y necesitaba respuestas. Tal vez si obtenía mas información de Hinata sabría que hacer, Karin dijo que no encontró registros de su familia, supuso que reviso todos los viejos escritos y aunque eran confiables pudieron omitir algo no sería la primera vez que sucedía.

Al llegar al claro se encontraron con todo el equipo rosa de nuevo, esta vez no le habían dado sus cintas ¿cómo las perdieron? al ver a Karin amarrando todas y quemándolas tuvo su respuesta. Suigetsu y Jugo estaban con ella los miraron al entrar y vio la expresión de incredulidad de muchos, se fue al lado más apartado y se sentó, Ino y Sakura lo siguieron pero se sentaron a una distancia prudente. Pronto Hinata y Kiba se unieron a Chouji y esperaron.

Naruto, Sai, Shino y Shikamaru aparecieron después y se fueron a sus respectivos grupos.

— ¿Qué paso?— chillo Kiba antes de que el pelinegro llegará a ellos.

—Esos dos aun luchaban Shino y yo creímos poder despistarlos pero no salió muy bien, Sai logro arrancarme la cinta, Naruto tomo la de Sai y la de Shino aunque al menos Shino pudo defenderse y tomar la cinta de Naruto.

—Noooo— Kiba se tiro del pelo.

—Entonces— dijo Hinata pensando —Solo queda Sora kun y Nagato kun.

—Y con suerte se perdieron en el bosque— apoyo Chouji desperezándose.

Todos se quedaron pensativos sin saber que decir era muy probable lo que Chouji sugirió. Hinata empezó a arrancar pasto de manera ausente pensando en lo sucedido.

Naruto silbó enérgico y todos lo miraron, antes de que abriera la boca un golpe fuerte de Sasuke en la cabeza lo calló, nadie entendió nada y volvieron a lo suyo.

Tras varios minutos y cuando Guy se disponía a buscar a los muchachos estos aparecieron con las cintas del contrario en su mano.

Naruto corrió hacia los chicos — ¿Qué pasó Nagato?

—Lo siento nos arrancamos la cinta al mismo tiempo— no podía creer que solo quedaran ellos, lo peor fue que ni siquiera se esforzaron al encontrarse decidieron intercambiar cintas y volver.

—Entonces queda un empate entre el equipo naranja y el rojo— Anunció Guy.

—No yo quería...

—Déjalo así— le soltó Sakura en tono peligroso Naruto lo dejo correr por su propio bienestar.

Guy continuo —Pueden guardar las cintas como trofeo— no miro a Karin que ya había hecho cenizas las suyas. —La próxima clase ya entraremos en materia y sin quejas— agrego.

Ino llego sonriente ante Shikamaru —Bien ¿quieres que firme tu cinta?

— ¿Qué cinta?

—La que me quitaste, te la firmare para que la conserves— se giró a su amiga —Ven Sakura.

Shikamaru miró a sus compañeros con cara de circunstancias y saco las cintas de las tres chicas Karin se alejo sin siquiera mirarlo y de hecho el chico lo agradeció.

Mientras las dos muchachas firmaban las cintas Sai apareció de la nada, se sentó junto a Shikamaru y saco una cinta azul que le entregó al serio y confundido Nara.

—Firma— Antes de recibir respuesta saco otra y se la tendió a Kiba —Tu también.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntaron juntos.

—Guy sensei dijo que las conserváramos.

Iban a decirle que estaba loco cuando Naruto se unió a ellos sonriendo.

—Dame Shino, firmare tu gran hazaña— dijo mientras le tendía la cinta azul a Shino y otra a Chouji.

Shikamaru no lo creía — ¿Realmente van a hacer esto?

—Si— dijo el rubio sonriendo —Fue divertido— Y tomo también la cinta que Sai le daba.

Hinata sonreía encantada era tan... único no solo escribieron sus nombres Naruto incluso agrego una frase a la suya "esto valdrá mucho dinero algún día" todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Buscó con su mirada a Sasuke y lo vio alejándose, no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado que firmara su cinta, de todas formas ella la guardaría seria un lindo recuerdo, a su mente volvió el beso que le dio y se sonrojo, la cinta no era el único recuerdo que atesoraría ese día.

— ¿No firmaras tu cinta Hinata?

Se asombro un poco de que le hablara pues juraba que la había estado evitando. —Mmm no lo c...creo.

Como solo estaba Sai sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse, no le gustaba mostrarse distante con las personas siempre fue malo con eso. — ¿Por qué? — él sabia porque había sido divertido hace un rato...

_Se unió a su grupo Sakura e Ino estaban algo apartadas de Sasuke pasó directo hacia él, no podía creerlo._

— _¿Qué paso?_

—_Nada _

—_Como que nada ¿y tu cinta?_

— _¿Y la tuya?_

—_Yo pregunte primero _

— _¿Y?_

—_Me la quito Shino aunque tenía a Sai encima — se cruzó de brazos —Ahora tú. _

—_No dije que la respuesta fuera condicionada. _

— _¿Qué?_

—_No tengo porque responderte._

—_Pero yo te respondí _

— _¿Y? _

_En ocasiones como esa Naruto quería desaparecer a Sasuke._

—_Bien, lo averiguare solo— se volvió llevo sus manos a la boca y silbó fuertemente todos lo miraron después solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. —Oye— le reclamó volviéndose._

—_No hagas el tonto usuratonkachi _

—_Tú también perdiste. _

—_Olvídalo— sonrió ante el recuerdo. _

—_No— puso su mejor expresión obstinada —Yo te dije incluso lo de la otra vez. _

—_Fue lo mismo solo que yo me defendí. _

_Ahora Naruto estaba confundido — ¿Qué?_

—_A quienes eliminaste. _

—_A Chouji, Jugo, Shino y Sai. _

—_Sai elimino al Nara y al Inuzuka. _

—_Aja ¿qué tiene que ver eso teme? no entiendo. _

_Como respuesta Sasuke le mostro la cinta azul que guardaba, Naruto miro donde el equipo azul al entero esperaba y cayó en cuenta de la chica de cabello azulado que arrancaba hierba distraída. —QU..._

_Sasuke le tapo la boca. —Cállate — lo liberó molesto. _

—_Vaya, te dije que no la subestimaras._

_Su amigo solo se encogió de hombros pero al ver al rubio empezar a reír lo corto —Al menos yo no salí con las manos vacías. _

_Naruto le saco la lengua y se sentó con las chicas. _

_._

—Yo... yo— ¿ahora que decía? estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico Sakura e Ino la miraban también.

—Debemos irnos— Sai se levantó y guardo sus "trofeos" tranquilamente.

—Yo también— se apresuro ella —Tengo que llamar a casa, lo olvide— Se despidió con la mano y casi corrió del lugar.

Después de una buena ducha bajo rumbo al comedor vio a Ino y Sakura avanzar despacio por el mismo camino que seguía, se desvió de su ruta normal pasando por las aulas de laboratorio no quería verlas, vio la hora en su celular apenas iban a ser las cinco.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo una voz al final del pasillo — ¿me estas siguiendo Hyuga?

Sasuke la vio venir, como siempre ella no había reparado en su presencia iba distraída revisando su celular. Era imperdonable que lo ignorara, así que la molesto seguro de que moriría de vergüenza ante el comentario.

Hinata enrojeció y dejo de caminar, llevaba la misma ropa que la primera vez que la vio. —Eso llevabas la primera vez que te vi.

Lo miro confusa y vio sus ropas esas traía el primer día, nadie la vio a parte de algunas chicas y... — ¿Tú me diste el croquis?

Él no respondió a su pregunta — ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el rato?

Reaccionó y se acerco un poco se sentía vulnerable ante la mirada del muchacho —Fuiste tú— le dijo por lo bajo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Siéntate— dijo indicando con su mano a un lado. Obedeció despacio no muy segura. —Toma— él tenia la cinta azul en su mano —Si no tiene tu nombre podría ser de cualquiera.

Ella lo miro asombrada y le sonrió —No... traigo marcador— él le tendió uno —Te...tengo una con...condición— dijo completamente apenada.

Vaya eso no se lo esperaba, así que ella planeaba ponerle condiciones a él, a Sasuke Uchiha mmm interesante. —Si quieres que te bese… — comenzó los ojos de ella se abrieron graciosamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza — ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Ella saco la cinta naranja y se la mostro, él entendió de inmediato aun así ¿por qué llevaba ella la cinta? él planeaba buscarla al final del día pero y ella… decidió dejarlo así y tomo la cinta —Tu primero.

—Pe...pero.

—Hazlo— su tono no admitía replicas.

Hinata firmo tratando de que no le temblara el pulso, le tendió de vuelta la cinta y él tomo el marcador.

Él firmo sin dejarla ver pero al acabar no le dio la cinta. —También tengo una condición sabes.

Temió preguntar pero que le quedaba ella empezó eso. —Mmm que qui...ere Sasuke kun.

Una lenta y seductora sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Por ahora... — dijo acercándose y tomándola por la nuca —Solo esto.

Sello sus labios en un beso lento tratando de enseñarle ahora que la tenía se desquitaría de todos esos sueños o al menos de la mayoría, se apartó para que tomara aire. Ella lo hizo de golpe y sonrió ante el color intenso del rostro de ella. —No aguantes la respiración— le riño divertido. Jamás había visto a alguien tan avergonzado.

—Losiento—soltó de sopetón.

Ya era hora de devolvérselo — ¿Solo eso sabes decir?

Ella se hundió un poco —Lo sien...— se tapo la boca con ambas manos para no acabar la frase y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo reír.

—Eres tan...

— ¿Rara?— sugirió acostumbrada a esa definición de su persona.

—Diferente— dijo él —Aunque algo rara también.

Ella le sonrió divertida sentía que era irreal lo que sucedía. —Gracias

— ¿Por qué?

—N...no...se solo me siento agradecida— acabo abochornada. Vio su pierna donde descansaba la cinta naranja. — ¿Y mi cinta?

—Aun no te la has ganado— no iba dejarlo tan fácil. La chica hizo un puchero, Kami es que lo incitaba a besarla y claro que lo hizo.

Hinata se sobresalto y el latir de su corazón que se había calmado un poco se disparó de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue más largo. Sasuke sintió como respondía insegura pero ya era un avance, la libero poco después y espero que se tranquilizara.

—Lo que haces— dijo pasado un momento —Cuéntame de ello— era la hora de las respuestas.

Junto sus manos en su regazo, nunca lo había hablado con nadie.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y se animo. —Es de familia— respondió mirando el cielo. —Nuestros ojos son diferentes, nos enseñan de niños el uso del chakra como canalizarlo, nuestra forma de combate es distinta al mero daño físico, usamos las palmas abiertas y despedimos pequeñas cantidades de chakra, no atacamos los músculos si no los órganos o los canales de chakra del cuerpo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba —Tus ojos se veían distintos.

—Sí, cuando canalizamos el chakra a nuestros ojos se activa de alguna manera una visión diferente, podemos casi distinguir el chakra en el cuerpo.

— ¿Toda tu familia puede hacerlo?

—No, solo unos pocos y contados son los que pueden manejar a la perfección las técnicas, ver a mi primo o a mi padre combatir es casi irreal.

—Supongo que es algo que pasan de padre a hijo— en definitiva ella era uno de ellos y de una línea con una cualidad bastante peculiar y si lo que sospechaba era cierto de lo que creían una técnica extinta.

—Si es antiguo, antes la técnica visual era mayor pero con el tiempo se fue perdiendo— Por fin lo miro ahora se sentía tranquila a su lado solo temía que la rechazara o tratara de loca.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Japón?

Lo miro extrañada. —Mi bisabuelo vino al país con sus hijos desde Europa se estableció aquí y desde entonces hemos vivido en Japón ¿Por qué?

Que podía decirle y que no. —Te diré poco y necesito que confíes y obedezcas ¿entiendes? — Ella asintió —Promételo.

—Lo prometo.

—Muchas familias pasan el conocimiento de padre a hijo lo extraño es que las familias se conocen, son ancestrales es algo innato establecer vínculos con aquellos que comparten una forma de vida así— la miro serio.

—Yo conocí una familia cuando era niña— dijo aseverando —escuche mencionar otras pero no nos relacionamos mucho.

—Tu familia no aparece mencionada en ningún registro.

—Me han inv... investigado.

Él la ignoro —Por ahora solo debes hacer lo que te digo. No te expongas, no muestres a nadie lo que puedes hacer es importante que no lo olvides.

Asintió aturdida su celular sonó y la hizo saltar, contestó deprisa —Kiba kun hola— Sasuke frunció el ceño —No te preocupes entiendo— Silencio de nuevo —No tienes que hacer nada no te preocupes— Mas silencio y de repente — ¡AH! — casi gritó cuando Sasuke beso su cuello —Na...nada no...no me pasa na...nada

Sasuke sonrió y mordió suavemente su cuello, la joven se tapó la boca con la mano y trato de apartarse de él pero Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos apresándola.

Kiba seguía diciéndole si estaba segura de estar bien tomo fuerza para despedirse mientras Sasuke apartaba su cabello. —Estoy bien te llamo después.

Cortó la llamada a tiempo antes de que otro gritito de sorpresa escapara de sus labios cuando él mordió de nuevo su cuello. —Sas...Sasuke kun.

—No me gusta que me ignoren.

—Lo... lo siento— no podía ni pensar bien

—No me basta con eso— Tomó posesivo su boca besándola de nuevo y se alegro al sentir como esta vez le respondía mejor, el beso se alargo un poco y cuando la sintió temblar se separo tomando el celular de su regazo.

Ella ni se percató pues aun no abría los ojos.

Revisó los contactos no tenía muchos uno decía casa, otro Hanabi, Nissan, Tenten, un par de nombres más algo raros y otros conocidos Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Tecleo rápido enviándose un mensaje a su celular cuando la miro ella seguía sonrojada mirándolo apenada.

Vio la hora, Naruto sospecharía si no volvía, le extendió la mano entregándole el celular, ella lo tomó dudosa.

— ¿Qué quería el Inuzuka?

—Mmm mañana iríamos los tres a la ciudad pero debe ayudar con la veterinaria así que no podrá.

— ¿Los tres?

—Shino kun iría pero Kiba kun dijo que sería aburrido si íbamos solo los dos, que lo dejáramos para otro día.

—Ya— podía imaginárselo. —Debo irme.

Reprimió la mueca no quería que se fuera.

—No pienses que te desharás de mí fácilmente— aunque ella no contesto vio la expresión de sus ojos. Ella sonrió y su expresión cambio, le robo un último beso y se fue dejándola sola.

Poco después Hinata empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo ¿a dónde iba? ¡Oh si! al comedor su mente flotaba.

Acabada la cena se encamino a los dormitorios aun con la cabeza en las nubes ¿qué había pasado ese día? jamás imagino cuando despertó en la mañana que recibiría su primer beso y no solo uno pensó acalorada, no sabía bien que sentía nunca se había fijado en ningún chico, no veía muchos y casi no salía así que todo era nuevo. Tenten le había dicho que sabría cuando le gustara un chico cuando no pudiera dejar de pensar en él ¿acaso no era lo que pasaba con ella? creyó que era una clase de obsesión rara pero ¿y si no era eso? Si lo pensaba a pesar de su impresión inicial él fue poco a poco metiéndose en su cabeza cautivándola con sus miradas, haciéndola sentir diferente no rara esa tarde la hizo sentir especial.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta principal... le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha y le gustaba mucho sonrió ante el calor en su pecho ¿qué diría Tenten cuando le contara? Abrió la puerta y entro, de inmediato supo que Tenten tendría que esperar, justo a unos pasos Sakura e Ino la miraban seriamente y por sus expresiones sospechó que la esperaban.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora: **Despues de una semana super ajetreada les traigo mas capitulos la historia se pone mejor ya veran. No me canso de leer mi regalo *-*

**Nota de autora:** Gracias por sus lindos comentarios en serio me alegran el rato muchisimas gracias y tambien a aquellos que agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos.


	10. Una cita con los Uchiha

**************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**10- Una cita con los Uchiha.**

—Te esperábamos— a pesar de lo que parecía Ino hablo tranquila.

— ¿Si?— aventuro incomoda.

—Si— Sakura la miraba fijamente.

—Mmm ¿qué necesitan?— piensa en otra cosa se decía, no dejes que te afecte nada y ve a tu lugar feliz.

Ino miro a Sakura advirtiéndole con la mirada si la asustaban nada conseguirían —Solo queremos hablar.

—Claro— Eso, no tartamudees tranquila no ocultas nada, excepto que te beso el chico al que todas siguen y no una sino varias veces ¡ah! sin olvidar que acabas de descubrir que te gusta ¡Kami! tenía que controlarse.

—Por aquí— Ino las guió a la pequeña salita de estar no había nadie, Hinata quiso correr en ese instante a su cuarto. —Veras Hinata— Sakura guardaba silencio era mejor dejar a Ino hablar —Tenemos curiosidad acerca de un pequeño detalle.

Y ella sabia cual, la cinta. Que idiota fue por no esconderla a tiempo. —Aja— dijo esquiva.

— ¿Como le quitaste la cinta a Sasuke kun?— Sakura perdió los nervios y la miraba de una manera que indicaba que no esperaba negativas.

Recordó lo que Sasuke le contesto a Kiba —Buen... bueno él no pensó que podría quitársela— pensó en lo sucedido con Naruto —Se descuido y... bueno pude hacerlo.

— ¿Y a Naruto?— pregunto la rubia.

¡Bien! se tranquilizo por cambiar de tema. —Igual— esta vez era verdad —Él me atrapo de la mano fingí que lo dejaría tomar mi cinta y cuando bajo la guardia tome la suya.— concluyo tranquila.

—Ya veo— Ino se quedo pensativa.

Debía dejarlo claro, aprovecho lo que la había atormentado toda su vida para apoyar su historia —La mayor parte del tiempo la gente no espera mucho de mí.

Ino miró a Sakura ninguna de ellas creyó posible que le ganara a Naruto pensaron que fue Shikamaru, perfectamente pudo imaginar a Naruto cayendo en lo que relataba pero ¿y Sasuke?

— ¿Y la cinta de Sasuke kun?— Sakura volvía a la carga.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par —Él se la dejó— dijo alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie, él la atonto besándola y escapó con la cinta.

—Es algo que haría— a Ino le extraño la reacción de la chica, claro Sasuke no permitiría a ninguna chica tener nada de él.

Hinata parpadeo recordando su situación y se sonrojo un poco, tenía que ser más cuidadosa Sakura la veía sospechosa. —Su...supongo.

— ¿Y tu cinta?— la ojiverde no cedía.

El sonido de su celular corto la plática vio la pantalla pero no reconocía el número. — ¿Si?

— ¿Lo haces intencionalmente o es que no te importa?

Un rubor apareció de golpe en su rostro. —Yo...yo— ¿qué decía? las dos chicas la miraban, no sabía de que le hablaba Sasuke y su mente estaba en shock.

— ¿Sabes quién habla verdad?— Esa chica era capaz de decirle que no, ella ni se percató que no le dio la cinta, creyó que lo seguiría para pedírsela y él podría sacarle provecho pero no ella ni se dio cuenta.

—S...i...si emmm— miro a las chicas —Un momento.

¿Un momento? Pensó Sasuke ¿Pero que se creía esa chica?

Hinata se dirigió a las dos muchachas —L... lo siento hablamos después— hizo una corta reverencia y corrió escaleras arriba para hablar tranquila.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama ¿Hablamos después? ¿Le iba a cortar? si se atrevía la iba a buscar aunque tuviera que meterse al dormitorio de las mujeres. Escuchó el sonido de pasos y luego un golpe seco.

—Lo siento— dijo agitada —no estaba sola— se apresuró a aclarar.

Sasuke se volvió a acostar — ¿Con quién estabas?

—Ino san y Sakura san.

— ¿Qué querían?— pregunto receloso.

—Na...nada.

—Dime— le ordeno.

Aun sin verlo se sentía impelida a responderle. —Preguntar por la cinta.

Se lo esperaba — ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Lo mismo que le dijiste a Kiba kun. Por cierto— dijo sentándose en la cama y fingiendo sonar severa hablar por teléfono era más fácil que tenerlo frente a frente— ¿Y mi cinta?

— ¿Hasta ahora te diste cuenta?

Se avergonzó al pensar que lo notó hasta que Sakura lo menciono —Si.

—Entonces responde mi primera pregunta.

Hinata se quedo pensando, él le dijo algo de si lo hacía con intención o no le importaba ¡ah! se refería a la cinta. —No me percate.

Eso supuso —Cuando hablas por teléfono casi no tartamudeas— Incluso sonaba segura.

— ¿S...si?

—Ya rompiste el record.

Sonrió a su pesar, es cierto que tartamudeaba pero casi siempre por incomodidad o nervios, podía hablar perfectamente con Tenten o su primo. Aun así trato de defenderse —No siempre lo hago.

—Sería imposible entenderte de lo contrario— Escuchó la suave risa de ella en respuesta.

Pensó en llamarla citarla para darle la cinta y aprovechar el rato. Ahora tenía una plática que no se espero era raro sus conversaciones con mujeres se resumían a molesto protocolo cuando era necesario y unas cuantas palabras cuando no quedaba de otra pero nunca converso así. Se dio cuenta mientras regresaba a los dormitorios había conversado con ella cómodo, era algo que surgía natural y no sabía cómo explicar.

— ¿Y...y la cinta?— repitió de repente nerviosa por el silencio.

—Mañana misma hora mismo lugar.

La estaba citando sintió su corazón acelerarse aun mas. —D...de acuerdo.

Sintió a Naruto acercarse. —Bien.

La comunicación se corto pero la sonrisa solo aumento se acostó en la cama para marcar a Tenten lo pensó un momento y se dijo que lo haría después ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento.

...

Al día siguiente hablo con Tenten por la mañana, su amiga grito, canto y luego seria le dijo que aunque todo fuera hermoso tuviera cuidado. Y eso que no le comento nada de los misterios y secretos del lugar y claro que él había descubierto el secreto que ni ella sabía.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pasaría a visitar a Kiba y verlo hacer lo que le gustaba, busco la cámara pues su padre le había "pedido amablemente" que enviara fotos de lugar y sus compañeras. Debía encontrar la forma de fotografiar a las chicas si le enviaba una foto de con quienes pasaba más tiempo era capaz de venir por ella, antes le habría parecido buena idea pero no ahora. Pensó en que ponerse debía aparecer en la foto también y si salía en jeans su padre la reñiría, decía que las damas debían usar faldas y vestidos ¿en qué siglo creían que estaban?

Eligio un lindo vestido celeste que Hanabi le regalo era de tirantes gruesos y la falda era suelta y le llegaba abajo de la rodilla. No era lo que acostumbraba pero Hanabi amaba verla con ese vestido, preparó las cosas tomo un bolso y sandalias a juego y salió.

—Que linda Hinata.

—Shion sempai— saludo —Gra...gracias.

— ¿Vas a la ciudad?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Le explico la solicitud de su padre de las fotos.

—Pero eso es sencillo— dijo bajando las gradas —Dame la cámara.

Hinata se la tendió algo escéptica. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña sala donde se reunían las chicas alzó la cámara sonriendo.

— ¡Una foto chicas!— dijo alzando la voz —Muévete Hinata— dijo divertida empujando a la chica para que se acomodara —A la de tres— les dijo a todas mientras corrían a poner su mejor expresión —1, 2, 3— vio la pantalla y sonrió, quedo perfecta. —Eso es todo gracias— gritó mientras atraía a Hinata a fuera.

La rubia le devolvió la cámara con una sonrisa. —Viste que fácil— le tendió la cámara de nuevo.

—Sí, gracias.

—De nada y ten cuidado.

...

Se había despertado temprano, su hermano venia a la ciudad aprovechando un viaje de negocios, Naruto aun roncaba cuando Sai entro en silencio.

—Buenos días Sasuke kun.

Sasuke solo movió su cabeza como reconocimiento.

—Karin quiere salir.

— ¿Y?

—Esta peleada con Suigetsu y hoy no puedo acompañarla.

Sasuke se volvió mirando al inexpresivo chico. —Yo tampoco.

Ambos miraron al durmiente Naruto un momento.

—Despiértalo hasta que me vaya— dijo Sasuke —No quiero oírlo quejándose.

—Entiendo.

—Asegúrate eso si que Karin se lo lleve, no debe andar sola.

—Se los diré.

Salió poco después rumbo a la entrada del instituto donde ya esperaba su hermano con su llamativo auto nuevo.

...

Se había reído ante la reacción de Kiba al verla entrar, tenía un delantal puesto guantes y un pañuelo en la cabeza estaba limpiando las jaulas de unos preciosos cachorros, parecía a punto de echarse a correr. Luego paso un mal rato cuando la hermana apareció haciendo muchas bromas sobre la primera chica que visitaba a Kiba, por dicha Kiba la saco disculpándose y diciendo que se verían el lunes. Shino no estaba así que vago hasta una librería donde compro un libro local con historias antiguas de guerreros.

Había tomado algunas fotos en su salida del instituto, los cachorros y conejos que Kiba cuidaba, unas más y bastaría para su padre. Caminaba a una cafetería que vio la vez anterior pero cuando pasaba frente al banco la puerta de este se abrió dejando salir a dos pelinegros muy parecidos, uno de ellos la miraba fijamente.

Cuando pasaron por la librería creyó ver una chica muy parecida a la Hyuga pero antes de estar seguro su hermano lo había arrastrado al banco. Ahora la tenía enfrente y si era ella, llevaba un vestido celeste que se ceñía bien en su dotado busto ajustándose a su cintura y acababa en una caída suelta, era sencillo pero la hacía ver tan hermosa que no podía apartar su vista.

Itachi no se extraño cuando la muchacha tras casi chocar con ellos empezó a sonrojarse, era normal ante dos Uchiha bien parecidos pero cuando notó la forma en que la miraba su pequeño hermano la entendió, nunca le había visto una mirada tan intensa.

Hinata sentía su cara arder ante el escrutinio al que se veía expuesta por Sasuke, su corazón acelerado a mil y la sensación en el estomago la golpearon de una. Tratando de recobrar la compostura apartó la mirada encontrándose con otro joven apuesto e increíblemente parecido a Sasuke que la miraba curioso, volvió a ver a Sasuke y trató de saludar.

—Sa...Sasuke kun.

— ¿Se conocen?— Itachi intervino al ver a su hermano parpadear traído a la realidad por la voz de la chica.

—Somos compañeros— Respondió el menor sin mucha importancia.

—Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto— dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Hi... Hinata Hyuga— dijo nerviosa respondiendo al gesto.

—No te había visto nunca en las fotos de grupo de Sasuke.

—Es nueva— acortó Sasuke —Vámonos o nos retrasaremos— dijo queriendo salir del paso.

Un joven paso desvistiendo con la mirada a la despistada chica que ni lo notó pero la mirada asesina en los ojos de su hermano le aclaró muchas cosas.

— ¿Y qué iba hacer Hinata san?

— ¿Eh yo...? pues mmm— Sasuke parecía molesto de repente y ella solo quería desaparecer.

—Nosotros íbamos a almorzar ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

— ¿Qué?—respondieron los dos mas jóvenes.

—No... No creo que sea b...buena idea— la sola idea la paralizaba.

Sasuke asintió un poco inconscientemente a lo dicho por Hinata pero Itachi no iba a perder la oportunidad de corroborar sus interesantes sospechas.

—Insisto— continuo divertido con la situación —Me sentiré ofendido si no acepta.

Hinata boqueó y el rubor aumentó sin saber qué hacer, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía miró a Sasuke con una muda suplica.

—Hermano no puedes decir algo así.

— ¿Por qué no? tu no me cuentas mucho de la escuela siempre debo interrogar a Naruto kun para saber, es bueno conocer más compañeros tuyos.

La expresión solemne de su hermano no podía ser mas creíble pero Sasuke no se comía ni media palabra.

Al ver al pequeño tratar de replicar lo cortó. —Solo me preocupo por ti— Se giró a la chica que parecía más y más sonrojada nunca había visto algo así. — ¿Qué me dices?

—Yo... pues...— vio de nuevo a Sasuke pero él se veía alarmantemente resignado, empezó a sentirse mareada.

Sasuke conocía a su hermano era terco tanto como él y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había fuerza humana que se lo quitara. Por otro lado presentía que pronto tendría que evitar que Hinata se estampara en la acera, el rojo en su rostro había cedido y ahora se veía muy pálida.

—Bien— miró a la muchacha —Vamos Hyuga.

—Pe...Pero.

— ¿Como Hyuga? ¿No la tratas por el nombre? que falta de confianza Sasuke.

Camino rumbo al auto mirándolo con reprobación, Sasuke lo ignoró pero vio a Hinata aun clavada en su lugar.

La tomo del antebrazo instándola a moverse, se arrepintió al sentir la suave piel de la muchacha y recordar los sueños que protagonizaba, la soltó en cuanto sintió que avanzaba.

—Compórtate como se debe Sasuke.

Miró a su hermano serio ¿esperaba qué le diera el asiento del frente? la chica se desmayaría ante tal situación pero dejarla en la parte de atrás sola era echarse una reprimenda gratuita. Abrió la puerta de atrás para que entrara y cuando ella subió volvía a estar muy roja, le hizo señas para que le diera espacio.

Itachi asintió satisfecho — ¿Qué quieren comer?

— ¿Realmente importa?— soltó por lo bajo Sasuke irritado.

—Cualquier cosa esta bien por mi— Hinata contesto con voz suave y tranquila.

Sasuke la observó ¿no tartamudeo? iba ida viendo una cámara y tocando un botón insistentemente casi no parpadeaba ¿estaba en shock?

Hinata en realidad se había ido a su lugar feliz la parte alejada de los jardines de su casa había un precioso estanque y le encantaba pasar las tardes ahí, le había tomado una foto antes de partir ahora no bastaba imaginárselo tenía que verlo para controlarse.

— ¿Te gusta tomar fotos?— Itachi también había visto lo que hacía.

—No soy buena pero mi padre me pidió enviar fotos del lugar y compañeros— respondía en automático sin dejar de ver la foto.

Sasuke estaba tentado a ver en la cámara que captaba la atención de ella de esa forma y la hacía actuar así pero Itachi ya lo veía raro no quería darle más motivos.

—Conozco un buen lugar que debes fotografiar, es una gran vista.

Antes de que contestara ya estaban frente al restaurante.

Sasuke la ayudó a bajarse no estaba del todo seguro de la salud mental de la joven en esos momentos, apartarse de la cámara parecía a haberla traído de vuelta a la realidad.

Entraron y tomaron una mesa alejada para tener privacidad. Ordenaron y esperaron sus platos.

—Hinata san ¿de dónde eres?

—De Tokio— Preguntas normales respuestas normales eso no la ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué te trae a estudiar tan lejos?

Los ojos del joven eran casi idénticos a los de Sasuke, solo que sin arrogancia y con más madurez. Curiosamente también le daba esa sensación de impulsarla a responder. —Mi padre así lo decidió.

— ¿Y te ha gustado el lugar?

—Si.

— ¿Y tus compañeros?

—Han sido muy amables

— ¿Hasta Sasuke?— dijo interrogativo.

— ¿Eh? bu...bueno él…

—La trajiste para interrogarla— intervino Sasuke.

—Tranquila— dijo ignorando el comentario —Sé como es Sasuke espero disculpes sus malas maneras.

—No... No Sasuke kun es buena persona.

Itachi sonrió y la camarera interrumpió trayendo sus pedidos.

Comieron tranquilos en silencio sin darle importancia a las miradas que atraían los tres, dos acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención e ignorarlos y una tercera que ni se percataba. Hinata era la hija de un prestigioso hombre de negocios dueño varios hospitales de Tokio sabía cómo comportarse y lidiar con situaciones de ese tipo.

Una vez terminaron Hinata se disculpó y se fue a los lavados, Sasuke reprimió la mueca al notar como la mayoría de hombres giraban a verla aunque se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que ella ni los tomaba en cuenta sumergida en su propio mundo, así que no era solo con él. Claro estaba seguro que ella ya no pasaba de él, bastaba una mirada suya para descontrolarla por completo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

— ¿Qué?— ¡Carajo! olvido que Itachi estaba con él.

—Sonríes— dijo Itachi complacido. —Fue pequeña pero ahí estaba.

—Te lo imaginas.

Itachi apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano. —Eres terco— suspiró —La seguiste todo su camino a los lavados.

Él no era tan evidente ¿o si? todo era culpa de ella, no, todo era culpa de Itachi que insistió en traerla.

—No me mires así, es bueno verte actuar como lo que eres.

— ¿Y que se supone que soy?

—Un adolescente.

Sasuke solo hizo mal modo.

El primogénito sonrió mas, era alentador ver a su pequeño hermano abrirse más e interesarse por alguien.

Cuando Hinata volvía un tipo se atravesó en su camino con toda la intención.

—Lo siento preciosa.

—No... no es nada— dio un paso al lado para seguir pero el hombre hizo lo mismo.

—Lo siento parece que es el destino— lo dijo en un tono lascivo que alertó a la muchacha de inmediato.

—No lo creo— dio un paso atrás y paso a su lado.

Sasuke había aferrado con fuerza la mano en la mesa pero no se levantó.

—Pensé que irías a golpearlo.

—No es necesario, se sabe cuidar sola— dijo sin pensar ni dejar de ver en dirección a Hinata.

Itachi sonrió, la respuesta que esperaba era un "a mí no me importa" pero lo que le dijo...

Sasuke miro a su hermano cuando Hinata ya casi estaba con ellos al ver la forma en que lo miraba cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo ¡mierda!

—Iré a pagar la cuenta, ya vuelvo.

De repente todo el control que Hinata había logrado lo perdió al quedar sola con él.

—Lo siento— susurro.

— ¿Por qué?— la miraba intensamente lucía un lindo sonrojo y trataba de no verlo a la cara.

—Pues... no estoy segura— confeso —Pero no debería estar aquí.

—Itachi te trajo.

—En todo caso yo interrumpí tu día— dijo Itachi volviendo —Déjame recompensarte, te llevaremos a tomar fotos.

—No... es necesario en verdad— Su resistencia a situaciones incomodas estaba al límite.

—Vamos no te arrepentirás, la vista es preciosa.

Sasuke bufó —No crees que ya es suficiente.

— ¿De qué hablas?— hizo su mejor cara de extrañeza. —Solo te enseño a ser amable, ella no es de aquí hay que mostrarle lo bello de nuestra ciudad.

Olvidaba que a veces Itachi era muy intenso, resopló cansado captando la atención de Hinata que al ver la misma expresión de resignación de antes empezó a mentalizarse en que iba a ser un día muy duro.

— ¿Entonces?— dijo mirando a los dos chicos.

—Vamos Hyuga— dijo cansado el azabache. Sintió la mirada seca de su hermano por llamarla por el apellido. —No presiones Itachi.

Salieron del local rumbo al auto, Sasuke se adelantó bajo la mirada de su hermano para abrir la puerta y que ella subiera. El carro arrancó y se alejó dejando a cierta pelirroja boquiabierta al otro lado de la calle.

Habían salido de la ciudad y subido una colina, Hinata se concentraba en mirar por la ventana el cambio en el paisaje, Sasuke la miraba de reojo e Itachi lo veía a él.

Itachi anuncio la llegada a su destino Hinata a pesar de la incomodidad y nervios se sentía un poco más tranquila que antes, bajo antes de que Sasuke le abriera la puerta ya que lo hacía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Este es el mejor lugar para observar la ciudad— Itachi caminó rumbo al mirador —Puedes tomar fotos de la vista.

El lugar era hermoso, fresco rodeado de arboles se acerco y la vista de la ciudad era preciosa, tomo varias fotos con eso tenía más que suficiente.

—Pero debes aparecer en las fotos ¿no crees?

Se sobresaltó pues no lo había sentido acercarse, en definitiva se parecía mucho a Sasuke —Mmm no importa.

—Claro que si, dame la cámara.

Lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, cada vez que sentía que todo iba bien él salía con algo más.

Tomó la cámara sin esperar respuesta y dio un par de pasos atrás. Sasuke miraba medio divertido como el sonrojo aparecía de nuevo, seguro ella quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Itachi sacó un par de fotos a una visiblemente incómoda Hinata, se detuvo pensativo.

—Te ves muy sola así— se volteó a su hermano que tenía una expresión de burla y sonrió —Ve Sasuke, ponte junto a ella.

— ¿Qué?— de nuevo hablaron en coro.

—Vamos, vamos— hizo gestos con su mano libre —No seas tímido.

—Mira Itachi ya es sufic...

— ¿Sasuke qué tiene de malo?

—Ita...Itachi san por favor— jamás creyó verse envuelta en una situación así, excedía los límites de todo lo que había vivido.

Estuvo a punto de apiadarse de la chica y su expresión abatida pero no perdería una oportunidad así. —Hinata san no tengo muchas fotos de mi hermano, es huraño ante las cámaras así que debo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presente— dijo todo lo sincero que pudo —Vamos Sasuke no te veré en más de un mes que te cuesta complacerme.

Se enrumbo molesto junto a la Hyuga odiaba cuando su hermano lo chantajeaba, sabía que no podía negarle nada, así como él le daba cuanto quería después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro. Se puso junto a ella sin mirar nada en particular —Apresúrate.

Respira Hinata se decía, no seas tonta es solo una foto, tranquila pronto todo acabara.

—Acércate más— le riño —No es como si quemara.

¿Más? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? se lo iba a cobrar caro, invitaría a Naruto en vacaciones y lo haría pasar toda una semana con ellos así sabría lo que es perder la paciencia. Obedeció de mala gana y sus costados de tocaron casi sonríe al sentirla estremecerse.

—Ahora sonrían— Y ambos muchachos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón. Itachi suspiro. Tomo un par de fotos donde una joven sonrojada y nerviosa hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, el chico miraba en otra dirección con pose aburrida. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, sacó su celular para inmortalizar el recuerdo.

—Oye fue suficiente— Sasuke ya se retiraba.

—Oh no, aun no o quieres que cuente de cuando tenias 5 y corriste por toda la ca...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— se apresuró volviendo a su posición —Ya entendí— ¡diablos! porqué siempre lo amenazaba con eso.

Hinata sonrió mirando a Sasuke ¿qué clase de historia era esa para contenerlo así?

Itachi tomo la foto esta vez Hinata salía más relajada mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras este mantenía su pose resentida. —Bien ¿ahora qué quieren hacer?

—Mmm yo... yo necesito volver— No era cierto pero tenía más que suficiente para un día en especial si quería mantener su cordura.

Sasuke vio como desviaba la mirada supo que mentía pero había sido suficiente también para él. —Volvamos.

— ¡Ah bueno!— Itachi supuso que así acababa su aventura pero lo paso bien —Aquí tienes— le tendió la cámara.

—Gracias— estaba feliz de escapar y ser libre de nuevo.

De vuelta al auto se mantuvieron en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron a la ciudad y bajaron para despedir a la joven.

—Fue un placer— dijo Itachi —Gracias por brindarnos su agradable compañía.

—Mmm gra... gracias a usted por invitarme.

—Espero podamos repetirlo.

—Ah si...si— dijo no muy segura.

Itachi los dejo solos y se adelanto de vuelta al carro.

Sasuke observaba como el rubor se volvía mas fuerte mientras ella miraba el suelo —No olvides lo que dije ayer— Ella levanto la cabeza de golpe mirándolo sonrojada —Mas te vale llegar.

Asintió despacio y lo vio alejarse. Camino un par de metros sin rumbo y sonrió, pasada toda la loca situación fue agradable saber más de Sasuke además de conocer a Itachi que le pareció una agradable persona, se notaba que se querían mucho. Fue a imprimir algunas de las fotos para enviarlas a su padre, se las podría mandar por e mail pero su padre detestaba las computadoras.

Eligio las más adecuadas un par de paisajes, la que tomó Shion, de la vista del mirador y de ella sola. Después de enviar el paquete donde duro bastante porque no aparecía nadie que atendiera decidió ir a comprar un par de cosas a la cafetería antes de volver. Casi todo eran dulces pero no había nadie que la riñera por abusar de su ingesta de azúcar.

Ya iba rumbo al instituto cuando uno de los papelitos de compra de escapó de sus manos se giró rápido para atraparlo y al final de la acera a unos seis metros estaba Karin con expresión de sorpresa por ser descubierta.


	11. Ataque y Verdad

******************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**11- Ataque y Verdad**.

La vio cruzar sola en dirección al correo, aprovecho y perdió a Naruto en los videojuegos, luego fue al correo donde la chica paso un buen rato, espero y la siguió a la cafetería no importaba cuanto le tomara averiguaría que hacía con Sasuke y su hermano. Salía de la ciudad al parecer rumbo al instituto cuando se giro de manera inesperada y la descubrió, había sido cuidadosa al inicio pero al ver que ni siquiera la notaba había dejado de serlo.

¡Ya que! se dijo iba a ir a encararla pero de golpe la tomaron del cabello y la arrastraron al callejón que estaba al lado.

Hinata vio como una mano aparecía del callejón de al lado y tomaba a Karin del cabello y la jalaba, la pelirroja salió de su vista. Iba a correr en su dirección cuando recordó lo que pasó la última vez que actuó sin pensar, barrio el lugar con la mirada y vio a un par de hombres en la otra cuadra no había nadie más.

—Ayuda— gritó. Los vio mirarla ¡bien! tenía su atención —Ayuda por favor— grito y corrió hacia el callejón.

Karin quiso gritar pero rápido le cubrieron la boca con otra mano, se revolvió con fuerza pero se empezó a sentir débil, era como si toda su energía fuera drenada. El pánico aumentó y se maldijo por dejar a Naruto... nadie la salvaría estaba perdida, el aura de ese hombre era terrorífica, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras su vista se desenfocaba.

—Suéltela— la voz le llegó lejana pero segura —Más personas vienen hacia acá.

Karin no quiso esperanzarse nadie sabía a qué se enfrentaban, sintió la presión disminuir y la energía de su cuerpo dejo de escapar.

Hinata se asomó segura pensó en un ratero o lo peor un violador pero cuando se giró y el sujeto la vio su cuerpo se paralizó. El hombre llevaba un pasamontañas y no se veían mas que sus ojos sin embargo emanaba un chakra siniestro más que chakra era una sensación a peligro todos sus sentidos se alertaron, soltó las bolsas que traía e inconscientemente se preparó para luchar si ese tipo se le acercaba tenía que defenderse.

Karin lo notó… así que era cierto, estúpida pensó.

—Vaya— la voz no sonó tan terrible como esperaba pero eso no significaba nada. Soltó a Karin y dio un paso hacia la intrusa, de golpe Hinata liberó su chakra sin pensar —Qué sorpresa— dijo con un deje de alegría. —Otro más.

— ¿Qué sucede?— los dos hombres llegaron hasta el lugar. Al ver al enmascarado y la chica en el suelo no entendieron solo actuaron. —Maldito que intentaba— dijo el hombre rubio corriendo hacia el fondo.

El encapuchado brincó al contenedor de basura y de manera innatural saltó la barda y salió de su alcance.

—Imposible— dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

—Llama una ambulancia Shikaku— ahora el rubio estaba junto a Karin.

Mientras marcaba el hombre se volteó a Hinata — ¿Estás bien?

Por fin reaccionó se había petrificado por el miedo, asintió y caminó hacia Karin — ¿Está bien?

—No parece herida pero no se ve bien.

Claro que no estoy bien, quiso agregar. Maldita Hyuga ahora no había mas opción tenían otra cabeza más que cuidar aunque si no fuera por ella los otros tendrían una menos de que preocuparse, no escuchó mas estaba demasiado cansada se sentía muy débil, solo cerró los ojos y se sumió en la oscuridad.

...

Naruto no había vuelto supuso que Karin lo tuvo entretenido todo el día de compras debía mentalizarse pues al volver estaría furioso, poco antes de las cinco salió rumbo a los laboratorios. Era el lugar perfecto solo los usaban en las mañanas y pocas veces en las tardes así que casi siempre estaban vacios el gran corredor daba a una zona verde y como estaban algo separados no muchos pasaban por ahí.

Se extraño de no verla a las cinco en punto pues siempre estaba antes en todo, se sentó en el mismo lugar del día anterior y espero... A las cinco y quince toda su paciencia se esfumó y empezó a molestarse ¿quién se creía? debía sentirse afortunada de que él la citara y ella llegaba tarde. Había sido una tortura tenerla tan cerca con ese vestido y no poder tocarla ni robarle un beso, lo soporto pensando que se desahogaría en la tarde pero ella no daba señales.

A las cinco y veinte la llamó pero cortó la llamada antes de que se registrara o eso espero, él no era un loco niño desesperado. A las cinco y treinta la llamo, no desesperado no, furioso nadie NADIE plantaba a Sasuke Uchiha. _El celular marcado está apagado o fuera del área de..._ cortó irritado y marcó rápido un mensaje, lo envió y se arrepintió de inmediato, debió escribir algo como "Vete al carajo" pero sus dedos escribieron otra cosa.

Se levantó hecho una furia y se fue a su dormitorio antes de llegar Suigetsu lo alcanzó pálido.

—Karin— dijo agitado —Atacaron a Karin.

— ¿Qué? — dijo olvidando todo — ¿Y Naruto?

—Nos llamo temprano diciendo que ella lo perdió, Sai estaba en la ciudad y fue a ayudarlo a buscar— tomó aire aún agitado —No la encontraban, hace poco me llamó Kakashi sensei y me avisó que ella estaba en el hospital.

— ¿Qué le paso? — pregunto temiendo lo peor.

—No es grave pero esta débil.

— ¿Avisaste a los otros?

—Sí, pero no te encontraba y en la carrera deje mi celular.

—Vamos también.

Suigetsu asintió caminando a su lado —Kakashi sensei nos llevara.

—Entiendo.

Con el permiso y encontrar a Kakashi les dio pasadas las seis cuando salían en el auto vio a Hinata entrar apresurada, aun vestía la ropa de la tarde ¿A dónde rayos se había metido? ¿Cómo volvía a llegar tarde? Al pasar a su lado ella lo miró y por la cara de sorpresa supo que apenas recordó el encuentro que tenían pendiente. Kami ¿cómo podía alguien pasar así de él? ella lo iba a volver loco.

...

Hinata había estado en el hospital hasta casi las seis solo le habían dicho que Karin estaba estable pero que necesitaba descansar, se fue hasta que una de las enfermeras le aseguro que el padre de Karin estaba con ella.

Buscó un taxi apresurada al ver la hora, entró a las seis y quince al instituto las puertas estaban abiertas y nadie le pregunto nada. Echó un vistazo al auto que pasaba a su lado en dirección a la salida y vio a Sasuke en la parte trasera mirarla con el ceño fruncido, lo siguió con la vista pero cuando el carro salió cerraron las puertas.

Rebuscó el celular en el bolso lo había apagado en el hospital, tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto. _"Espero que tengas una buena razón para no llegar la recompensa por la espera te saldrá cara"_ ¡Kami! lo olvido por completo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que pasó, seguro se habría molestado mucho ¿Qué planeaba hacerle para cobrarse el que no llegara?

...

—Eres tan obstinada mira el susto que nos diste.

— ¿Susto ustedes?— dijo Karin indignada al rubio. —El susto lo pase YO así que cállate.

—Si no me hubieras dejado atrás jamás habría pasad...

— ¿Quién lo garantiza? — dijo retadora.

—Sabes— dijo Sasuke entrando —Que esto no habría sucedido si Naruto hubiese estado a tu lado.

La chica se encogió ¡rayos! Sasuke ya había llegado.

—Ya era hora— dijo Naruto sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Fuera— chilló la pelirroja espantándolo de la cama pero él la ignoró.

—Te ves bastante bien zanahoria— Suigetsu la miraba fijo había pasado un susto horrible pero llega y resulta que ella está toda enérgica peleando con Naruto.

—Solo necesitaba dormir un poco— paso el apodo porque notaba su alivio seguro se preocupo mucho.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mirándola — ¿Qué sucedió?

—No nos ha querido decir hasta que ustedes llegaran— Sai estaba apoyado al fondo de la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? — Suigetsu no tenía paciencia.

Había considerado como decir lo que pasó, incluso ideo un plan para no mencionar a la Hyuga, sin embargo habían muchas fallas en el plan desde que Hinata hablara, hasta que alguna enfermera se fuera de bocaza y la mencionara. Además lo que vivió, el miedo en ese momento no se lo deseaba a nadie, así que contra lo que le dictaba la razón haría lo correcto.

—Iba por la zona de industrias en la salida de la ciudad, estaba desconcentrada y de un callejón me tomaron del pelo y me arrastraron— Inconscientemente se abrazo a sí misma —Traté de zafarme pero... era extraño como si toda mi fuerza se fuera, en segundos creí que quedaría inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo te libraste?

Se tenso y miró a Sasuke quería ver su reacción. —La Hyuga— Sasuke apretó la mandíbula casi imperceptiblemente pero ella lo notó.

— ¿Hinata? — Naruto no salía de su asombro.

—Ella vio cuando me atrapó y pidió ayuda— seguía evaluando el más leve cambio en el chico —Ella llegó primero no recuerdo bien pero incluso en esa situación lo sentí... ella es como nosotros y ahora él lo sabe.

— ¿Qué hizo? — su voz sonó como siempre, solo Naruto que lo conocía tan bien notó el deje ansioso.

—Nada en especial creo— realmente no estaba segura. —Concentró chakra y era bastante.

—Aunque no supiera del peligro fue arriesgada ¿no? — Suigetsu analizaba la situación —Las familias como las nuestras son recelosas no se exponen fácilmente.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros —Si sintió lo mismo que yo emanar de él fue puro instinto de protección— se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

—Hay que decirle— dijo Naruto serio. —Ahora podría ir por ella, además él aun esta aquí.

—Siempre supimos que podía aparecer en cualquier momento— Sai creyó necesario recalcarlo.

— ¿Cómo se lo contamos?

—Yo lo hare— se ofreció el rubio —Mañana en la mañana la buscare y por la tarde deberíamos reunirnos todos.

— ¿Cuando te dan de alta?— intervino Suigetsu.

—Papá está furioso pero podre volver para esa hora.

— ¿Estarás segura aquí?

—Créeme no me piensan dejar sola.

—Nos vamos— Sasuke estaba muy serio tenía mucho que pensar.

…

De todas las personas que pudieron ayudar a Karin ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella? Ahora entendía porque no apareció. Todos sabrían su secreto, no, al menos no sabían que era específicamente lo que hacía, solo debía advertirle que decir. No podía permitir que Naruto hablara con ella pero decirle que lo haría él era sospechoso aunque Naruto no era muy brillante. Tal vez si hablaba con ella primero... entrar al dormitorio de las chicas no podía ser muy difícil, Karin iba y venía al de ellos a placer.

Al llegar a los dormitorios se separaron cada uno al propio, entró con Naruto a su habitación dejo sus cosas en la cama y se fue a duchar, con el pelo húmedo y solo en pantaloncillos regreso a la habitación encontrando a Naruto con su celular ¡diablos! detestaba que le hurgará en sus cosas.

—Te he dicho que... — se detuvo al ver la expresión de completo estupor de Naruto ¿Reviso los mensajes? él no había borrado el ultimo a la Hyuga.

Se acerco y Naruto reaccionó saltando alejándose del alcance de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo paso esto?

— ¿De qué hablas? dame— ¡ay mierda! ¿Qué había visto?

Manteniendo la distancia le mostro el celular, una foto de Hinata y él aparecía en la pantalla.

—Qu... — empezó perplejo, Itachi... lo mataría. —Dame eso— saltó feroz hacia el rubio que lo esquivo de nuevo.

—Explícame.

—Dame usuratonkachi.

—No— Naruto saltó a la cama y resguardo el celular en su espalda —Explícame.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el tirándolo al suelo —Dame dobe.

—No— Naruto se retorcía bajo su agarre. — ¿Esto es real?

—Que me lo des.

Sai abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con Naruto tumbado con una mano en la espalda y la otra tratando de alejar a un medio desnudo Sasuke y Sasuke... estaba a horcajadas sobre el rubio tratando de voltearlo.

—Yo... — ¿qué se decía en esas situaciones? —Lamento la interrupción— cerró de nuevo la puerta y se alejó, le pediría el libro de apuntes a Suigetsu esta vez tocaría la puerta.

Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra ante la interrupción conscientes de lo que de lejos parecía, Sasuke reaccionó antes logrando arrebatarle el celular a Naruto. —Estúpido Itachi— en efecto el mensaje era de él lo enviaba con un "Espero sonrías la próxima vez"

— ¿Y?— el rubio esperaba una respuesta, no importaba Sai él no diría nada ya después le diría que no era lo que parecía.

Sasuke se dedico a vestirse y lo ignoro.

—Le llamare a Itachi.

—...

—No me detendré hasta que me diga.

—...

—Le diré lo que paso con su motocicleta.

Ya vestido Sasuke lo miro feo —Fue tu culpa también.

—La gente espera esa clase de cosas de mi— dijo sonriendo —No de ti.

Él no sufría situaciones vergonzosas casi nunca pero lamentablemente las pocas veces que lo hacía siempre había alguien viendo.

—Tarde o temprano deberás decírmelo— dijo Naruto sentándose cómodamente en su cama —Lo sabes.

—Será tarde entonces— dijo al salir aporreando la puerta.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente mirando su celular un mensaje de Sasuke resplandecía en la pantalla. Cuando el celular había sonado y vio el mensaje lo primero que hizo fue reenviárselo, vio de nuevo la increíble foto. —Más bien temprano— se dijo así mismo.

Eran pasadas las ocho cuando Sasuke llegó a los dormitorios de las chicas, no había sido difícil conocía el lugar bastante bien además de las horas y zonas vigiladas. Sin embargo ahora en las afueras se daba cuenta de que no sabía donde se quedaba Hinata no estaba en el primer piso pero no podía ir a lo ciego en todas las habitaciones de segundo. Lo primero era entrar ya pensaría en algo al estar ahí.

...

Salía apresurada de las duchas envuelta en una gran toalla, no podía andar por ahí con esas fachas. Se había descuidado mucho sin ir a lavar y ya no tenía ropa de dormir por eso llevaba la pequeña "pijama" obsequio de Tenten. Ella no llamaría pijama a eso, era un short casi cachetero azul marino y una blusa de tirantes blanca con bordes azules a juego, tenía estampado un tierno gatito al frente. Lo único bueno es que hacía calor al menos estaría fresca, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sintió algo... imposible se dijo, él no podía estar ahí se volvió nerviosa y se quedó muy quieta.

—Sasu... — él le tapo la boca, las voces de otras chicas se acercaban.

La empujó hacia atrás entrando con ella a la habitación cerró la puerta deprisa y se volvió.

Hinata había dejado sus manos laxas y la toalla había caído al piso el rubor violento ya estaba en su cara y no podía decirse que lo mirara a él, parecía ida.

Sasuke por otro lado sentía su garganta seca y la miraba de arriba abajo detallándola por completo ¿era eso un gatito? Ella vestía solo un sexy casi cachetero que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, la blusa de tirantes dejaba entrever las curvas pronunciadas y los senos rebosantes que tenía.

La computadora estaba encendida y el sonido característico del Messenger los sobresaltó, Hinata reaccionó por fin mirando la portátil era Tenten. Cuando lo miró de nuevo dejo de respirar estaba a unos pasos de ella.

—Sé lo que pasó.

Era consciente que estaba temblando pero se sentía casi desnuda frente a un chico y no cualquier chico era justo el que le gustaba. —S...si— su cara ardía mucho contesto por contestar.

—Si— dijo ronco. Aun no salía del estupor por verla con tan poca ropa y tan... apetecible, parpadeo cuando el sonido de la PC se repitió — ¿con quién hablas?

—Tenten— dijo sin poder dejar de verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi...amiga— tenía que buscar algo que ponerse iba girarse pero él la tomó de la cintura, el aire escapo de sus pulmones y el temblor aumentó.

—Tenemos que hablar— susurró acercándose a su rostro.

Solo asintió torpemente sumergiéndose en una extraña bruma, cerró los ojos mientras él acortaba la distancia y la besaba.

Sasuke subió su mano libre a la mejilla caliente de la chica, cuando ella se aferró a su camisa su cerebro se desconectó, con su lengua exigió el paso al interior de su boca, ella solo respingó y trato de tomar aire. La soltó un poco al entender que le faltaba el aire y no solo a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba sonrojado, si era un capricho era uno adictivo volvió a besarla y esta vez pudo abrirse paso a su boca, la calidez de su interior, la esencia de su cuerpo jamás había sentido algo así. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Hinata y tuvo que contener uno propio en respuesta al contacto de los senos de ella contra su pecho al acercarla. Algo vibró en su pantalón aumentando en segundos se detuvo un momento pero reemprendió la labor de nuevo... era su celular. Liberó a la chica despacio no muy convencido la vio tambalearse y sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Qué? — le ladró ronco a Naruto.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Que te importa— ¿solo para eso lo interrumpió? Iba a matarlo.

—Kakashi sensei vino a buscarte.

— ¿Que le dijiste?— Lo escucho reír —Dime.

—Que tenías diarrea y estabas en el baño.

— ¿Por qué diablos dijiste eso?

—Oye no sabía dónde estabas ni cuanto tardarías así Kakashi se iría y no te buscaría.

— ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor? olvídalo por supuesto que no.

—Como sea funciono pero ten cuidado al volver

—Si, si— ya le iba a cortar

— ¿Estás con Hina... — cortó la llamada sin más.

Lo veía discutir por teléfono pero aun estaba aturdida la sensación de hace un momento fue... nueva, todo su cuerpo reaccionando al mínimo contacto con él. Dijo que tenían que hablar ¿sería de su recompensa? ¿Qué planeaba hacerle? Estaban en su habitación el sonrojo aumentó al recordar la ropa que llevaba se movió despacio para buscar algo que ponerse.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Yo... yo.

—Déjalo— debía concentrarse en lo que vino a hacer. —Dime exactamente qué pasó con Karin.

Entre trabas al inicio por los nervios le conto todo desde el ataque lo que sintió emanar del tipo hasta la espera en el hospital. — ¿Q...qué sucede?

Se apoyó en el escritorio decidió decírselo todo... era una larga historia.

—No me interrumpas, si tienes dudas cuando acabe lo dirás.

Hinata asintió obediente —Sí.

—Desde hace varias generaciones esta ciudad se caracteriza por tener muchas familias que conocen y entrenan el chakra, todas tienen alguna aptitud especial, con el paso del tiempo se han ido reduciendo y quedamos muy pocas al menos de las fuertes, ya que como habrás notado muchos aquí desprenden aunque sea un poco chakra. Con el tiempo información se perdió, familias se extinguieron y otras se alejaron pero una amenaza aparecía cada ciertas generaciones uniéndolas de nuevo.

No se sabe quién es, ni que hace con exactitud pero ataca a miembros de familias como las nuestras a los más fuertes, cuando una persona cae en sus manos... pierde su chakra su habilidad de nacimiento de sentirlo y entrenarlo se esfuma, se vuelven como cualquier otro y en el peor de los casos deja secuelas de por vida.

Hinata estaba completamente ensimismada incluso olvido lo que traía puesto toda su atención se centraba en Sasuke y lo que decía.

—Nuestros Bisabuelos se enfrentaron a esa persona, vieron a muchos de sus amigos desaparecer para volver y jamás ser los mismos. Según las cuentas y los cálculos él regresaría por nosotros, en nuestra generación. Mis padres— por primera vez desde que lo conocía Hinata lo vio vulnerable —Y los de Naruto— dijo recomponiéndose. —Ellos sabían gracias a nuestros bisabuelos que lucharon de cerca con él y casi lo detienen un método para enfrentarlo y quizá detenerlo. El primer ataque fue cuando teníamos 9 años, fue a un chico del norte de Japón nuestros padres viajaron a buscarlo y lo encontraron.

Suspiró —No sabemos qué sucedió exactamente Jiraiya el padrino de Naruto nos contó que el plan consistía en algo así como sellar a esa persona, no entendemos como pues era información que solo nuestros padres manejaban pero según él en el peor de los casos... solo mi padre y el de Naruto podían fallecer.

Sasuke tenía una expresión seria sin dejar ver ninguna emoción. —Él no comprendía porque nuestras madres también murieron. Naruto y yo no sabíamos nada de amenazas y peligros siempre peleábamos por cosas tontas, cuando Jiraiya y Kakashi nos contaron la verdad fue como despertar a una realidad distinta, mi hermano si estaba enterado de la situación no sé que habría hecho sin él. Naruto si quedo solo, su padrino lo cuido pero no era lo mismo, después de eso dejamos las rencillas tontas.

Con los cuerpos de nuestros padres había otro nunca pudieron identificarlo pero era un hombre mayor, todos creyeron que habían tenido éxito que habían acabado con él.

Luego ocurrió... teníamos poco más de 13, Nagato desapareció por dos días, cuando lo encontraron estaba muy débil. Debes entender que antes de eso Nagato era tímido y retraído pero Naruto y yo debíamos aliarnos para vencerlo cuando peleábamos, era rápido y muy fuerte.

Hinata abrió los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, el Nagato que conocía era muy delgado, asmático y tropezaba más que ella.

—Nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pero eso no fue todo… días después atacó a Naruto— Hinata contuvo el aliento. —Él no pudo acercarse a Naruto, trato de atraparlo pero con solo rozarlo lo soltó gritando, Naruto dice que no entendió nada cuando lo vio huir, se dio cuenta hasta que notó un calor en su vientre.

Sasuke se soltó el primer botón del pantalón, causando de inmediato un fuerte sonrojo en su espectadora. Él lo noto y sonrió malicioso. —Pervertida— le dijo.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras él dejaba a la vista la parte derecha de su vientre una pequeña marca descansaba en su piel blanca, parecía un tatuaje circular.

—Es un sello— dijo él tranquilo. Ella se levantó inconscientemente para verlo más de cerca por alguna razón le resultó familiar. —Quédate donde estas— le dijo mirándola serio —Con esa ropa que llevas y la situación en la que estamos no fuerces tu suerte— le dijo con un brillo distinto en los ojos.

El rubor volvió y se sentó de nuevo —Lo...lo siento.

—Fue así como supimos porque nuestras madres murieron, de alguna forma supieron que no acabaron con él o ellos yo pienso que eran más de uno. El sello apareció en Naruto cuando él lo atacó y el mío apareció al mismo tiempo, lo que sea que signifique nos protege.

— ¿Los protege?

—No puede acercarse a nosotros, hace poco más de un año en una feria iba por Sai, cuando intervine escapó. Desde entonces nos reunimos y decidimos estar con ellos, Sai fue el primero él conocía a Suigetsu y lo trajo con él, el padre de Karin hablo con mi hermano y ella también se unió a nuestro… grupo por llamarlo de alguna forma.

— ¿No han encontrado más?

Negó con la cabeza —Al menos no lo suficientemente fuertes para que él se interese en ellos.

—Yo no... — empezó a protestar, ella no era fuerte.

—Sí, salvaste a Karin pero ahora estas en su mira.

Hinata tragó grueso ¿en qué se había metido?

—Mañana te reunirás con nosotros, no les digas en qué consiste tu habilidad visual.

— ¿Por qué?

Porque soy egoísta y no quiero que lo sepan —Solo hazme caso

—S...si— lo miró cohibida. — ¿Qué pueden hacer los demás?

—Todo es parecido, somos fuertes rápidos menos Karin, podemos concentrar chakra en lugares específicos del cuerpo y aumentar las habilidades naturales que tenemos. Karin es más receptiva, percibe la más pequeña variación en el chakra de las personas y puede ocultar el suyo como ninguno.

—Vaya— y entonces se dio cuenta — ¿mañana?

—Si mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos todos — Asintió aturdida. —Y debes llegar.

—Y...yo lo s...iento no haber... — Él empezó a acercarse y se le olvido todo, su respiración se agitó.

—Aun no me cobro lo de esta tarde.

Hinata se aferro a las sabanas y cerró los ojos. Lucía tan provocadora pero el gesto distaba con su apariencia se veía tierna así sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le susurró al oído — ¿Qué debo hacerte?

Ella aspiró con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, temblaba suavemente la sensación en su estomago era muy intensa. Le beso el cuello y ella jadeó sonrió contra su suave piel y la giró hacia él

—Abre los ojos— quería ver su mirada perla, ella obedeció se veía nerviosa, avergonzada pero también ansiosa.

La beso y ella cerró los ojos de nuevo el beso se volvió intenso. Despacio la apoyo en la cama tomó la mano de ella y la llevo a su cuello ella la dejo ahí inerte, con su lengua arrasaba todo pensamiento de la chica hasta que logró que le correspondiera, paso su mano de la cintura a la pierna recorriendo todo su camino hasta la rodlla, ella gimió contra su boca.

Empezó a besar su cuello arrancándole una serie de suspiros cuando se acerco al escote de su blusa reaccionó y la volvió a la realidad.

—Sa...Sasuke... — dijo débilmente.

La beso en la boca silenciando cualquier replica

— ¡Es hora de que apaguen las luces!— La voz de Shizune sonó fuera en el pasillo.

— ¡AH! — Hinata levantó la voz asustada y Sasuke la silencio de nuevo con su boca.

—Silencio— le susurro apartándose. Se levanto y apagó la luz

—Yo...yo— sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos ¿hasta dónde iba a dejarlo llegar? lo cierto es que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad pero ya sin él besándola su razón regresaba gritándole que era una imprudente.

Él se acerco le levanto el mentón y la beso rápido. —Mañana a las 3 en la biblioteca— Vio perpleja como abría la puerta y salía de lo más tranquilo.

Se durmió tarde pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, era como si todo en ella girara entorno a él, a pesar de lo que pasó con Karin después de verlo salir del instituto no dejó de pensar en él ni un momento, uno no podía enamorarse tan rápido ¿verdad? pero entonces ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

…

Se acostó con una sonrisa satisfecha había pasado un buen rato se tocó los labios e hizo mal modo ante el gesto. Creyó que si satisfacía sus deseos se le pasaría la obsesión con la chica pero no parecía ser así, cada vez quería más.

— ¿Tendré que hablar mañana con Hinata? — preguntó Naruto de espaldas en su cama.

Sasuke hizo mal modo y se giro dándole la espalda —No

—Sabía que estabas con ella.

No obtuvo respuesta pero no importaba mañana reanudaría su labor.


	12. Una tarde juntos

**************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**12- Una tarde juntos.**

Las miradas eran obvias eso lo entendía lo de la cinta le pareció raro pero la foto era irreal, Hinata se veía linda con ese vestido celeste y sonreía a un Sasuke que lucía no molesto si no como cuando lo regañan y debe obedecer.

— ¿Dónde se tomaron la foto?— sabía que estaba despierto.

—...

—Es el mirador ¿verdad?

—...

Naruto estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, Sasuke estaba de espaldas.

—Itachi ama ese lugar por eso los llevo.

—...

—Debe estar alegre de que te guste una chica, con lo raro que eras supongo que llego a pensar que... — Una almohada lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara. —Eso duele.

—Entonces cállate.

— ¿Desde cuándo salen?

—No salimos.

—Pues están juntos en la foto.

— ¿No lo dejaras verdad?

Naruto se sentó en la cama mirándolo —No.

—Nos la encontramos en la ciudad me saludó e Itachi creyó divertido llevarla con nosotros.

—No lo creo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta medio sentándose — ¿Qué?— Él no mentía.

—Itachi la llevo porque se dio cuenta que te gusta.

Se sentó rodando los ojos —No me gusta.

—Itachi jamás llevaría a una chica cualquiera con ustedes, algo debió pasar para que lo hiciera.

—Pues pregúntaselo a él y déjame en paz.

—Te vio verla— dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Se podía ser más idiota? —La tenía en frente Naruto tenía que verla.

—No— dijo serio —Cuando la miras hay algo distinto en tus ojos.

Sasuke levanto una ceja. — ¿Escuchas lo qué dices?— lo miro sospechosamente — ¿Has estado leyendo novelas románticas otra vez?

Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio. —No sé de que hablas— se cruzó de brazos —Pero sé lo que digo por eso Karin no la quiere.

—Karin no quiere a nadie de su mismo género.

—Niégalo pero la verdad está ahí— De repente Naruto tuvo una idea — ¿No has usado tu habilidad con ella?

—No digas estupideces. Además ¿qué habilidad? sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

—Ella no corría tras de ti.

—No necesito trucos sucios para que ella se fije en...

— ¿Para qué ella se fije en quien?— casi se echa a reír, Sasuke había caído.

El azabache parpadeo —Vete a la mierda.

Empezó a reírse fuertemente y Sasuke se levantó digno tomo sus cosas y se fue a duchar.

Naruto no toco mas el tema esperaría para calibrar las reacciones no era sabio presionar a Sasuke.

...

A las 2:57 pm llego a la biblioteca no había nadie se extraño y recordó la primera vez que vio a Sasuke ahí, subió despacio por las gradas al segundo piso fue directo a la puerta que no pudo cruzar antes. Entró y se topó con Sai, Suigetsu cerca de una ventana y Karin al fondo del lugar sentada en una mesa, había estantes rodeando las paredes con libros que se veían muy antiguos, unas ocho sillas dispersas solo dos ocupadas por los chicos.

—Buenas ta...tardes.

—Buenas tardes— respondieron los dos varones.

Karin ni siquiera la miro estaba leyendo un libro.

—Buenas Hinata— la voz de Naruto sonó a sus espaldas.

Se volvió sorprendida y se topó con Naruto y Sasuke —Bue...nas Naruto kun— Miró a Sasuke cohibida y sonrojándose. —Sasuke kun.

Naruto sonrió de la reacción de la muchacha ante su amigo — ¿Nos dejas pasar? — ella obstruía el paso.

— ¡Ah lo siento!— se apartó apenada.

—No hay problema— dijo sonriendo.

Fue a sentarse junto a los dos chicos, miro a la pelirroja que los ignoraba olímpicamente. — ¡Buen día Karin!— le gritó.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el salón. El chico de cabello lila decidió cortar la tensión.

—Naruto ya te conto todo ¿verdad?

Hinata lo miro confundida ¿Naruto?

—Si— dijo el rubio seguro —Podemos saltarnos toda esa parte.

La chica no entendía nada se había perdido de algo y no sabía qué.

—Funciona así— intervino Sasuke antes de que las expresiones de confusión de Hinata fueran más obvias. —Si vas a salir fuera del instituto no debes ir sola, como mínimo con 4 personas más o con alguno de nosotros. Si recibes llamadas extrañas o citaciones a lugares solos nos lo dices de inmediato. Cualquier situación anómala debes avisarla.

—Entiendo.

—Es una suerte que haya otra chica— dijo Naruto sonriendo —Karin nos arrastraba cuando iba de compras y no contaba con nadie en los dormitorios.

—Puedo valerme bien sola— soltó la pelirroja con desgana.

—Claro— dijo pasando las manos por detrás de su cabeza —Pero así ya no te sentirás sola.

—TU rubio oxigenado no opines.

—NO soy oxigenado soy natural.

Hinata no estaba segura de lo que sucedía entendía el porqué de estar juntos y cuidarse pero se sentía fuera de lugar.

—También puedes irte— Sai hablo por primera vez. Karin y Naruto se callaron, todos lo miraban. —Puedes volver a Tokio no creo que te siga, podríamos pedir a Tsunade que se deshaga de tus registros.

—Es arriesgado— interpuso Sasuke ¿qué le pasaba a Sai sugiriendo algo así? Ella lucia pensativa y la idea de que se marchara le formo un nudo en el pecho. Miro a Naruto que lo veía intenso tratando de leerlo.

—No— dijo segura. —No voy a huir, si me sigue podría dar con mi familia— Pensó en Hanabi y en Neji eran fuertes si los encontraba no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería.

—Así qué hay más— dijo Suigetsu interesado — ¿qué haces exactamente?

—Eh mmm pues puedo concentrar chakra y liberarlo en combate.

—Woooo— Naruto estaba interesado — ¿Pelearías conmigo?

— ¿Pelear?

—Sí, sería interesante ¿qué dices?

—Creí que serias como Sasuke— dijo Sai reflexionando —Tus ojos son raros— Sai y su bocota.

— ¿Cómo Sasuke kun? — dijo curiosa

—Los ojos de Sasuke hipnotizan a la gente— Ella lo miro sorprendida ¿cómo que hipnotizar?

—Es muy persuasivo— dijo Karin con una idea —A veces creo que puede controlar a la gente.

Fue justo la mirada de él lo que empezó a atraerla, sus ojos misteriosos que la hacían perderse en ellos ¿la había manipulado? No, eso era estúpido.

—Eso no es cierto— dijo Naruto —La gente se asusta de su mirada fría y por eso hace lo que dice.

—Ya basta— dijo molesto había visto la duda en los ojos claros.

—Cierto dame tu numero Hinata— Naruto se acerco a ella con el celular en mano. —Tenemos que tener tu número y tú el nuestro por cualquier emergencia.

Se intercambiaron los números y Karin lo copió de Suigetsu el chico entendiendo la situación le pasó el número de Karin a Hinata.

—Tú también debes dárselo Sasuke kun— Sai necesitaba que le cerraran la boca.

Se acerco y fingió ingresarlo y ella como mala mentirosa casi tira el celular cuando tuvo que fingir ingresar el número del chico.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver las penurias de la chica, tuvo una idea y cuando ya se despedían envió la foto a Hinata.

El pequeño timbre llamo su atención "Naruto kun" lo miro extrañada y lo vio sonreír, volvió su atención al celular y abrió el mensaje solo había una imagen. Una imagen que la hizo frenar en seco.

Suigetsu iba a ver sobre su hombro pero ella se pego el celular al pecho de inmediato. — ¿Qué escondes? — dijo divertido.

—Na...a nada.

—A mi me parece que si es algo.

—Nooo— dijo con mucho énfasis —No es nada im... importante Suigetsu kun.

—De acuerdo— dijo lentamente consideraba arrebatarle el teléfono solo para ver cómo reaccionaría era una chica rara.

—Apresúrense— Sasuke los miro serio y Suigetsu decidió dejar el plan de lado.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Hinata caminaba algo atrás de Karin pensando en la foto, obviamente Naruto la consiguió de Sasuke y claro seguro él la obtuvo de Itachi pero ¿por qué se la dio a Naruto? por su forma de ser él hubiese borrado el mensaje.

—Escucha— Karin se giro y avanzo dos pasos —No sé que pase entre Sasuke kun y tú— Hinata bajo la mirada sin saber qué hacer. —Pero sea lo que sea— dijo acercándose otra vez —No es serio.

Hinata la miró de inmediato —Él jamás tomaría en serio a una chica que no puede ni siquiera soltar una frase corrida— Hinata se encogió ante eso —Alguien tan... mírate pareces a punto de llorar— acabó mordazmente —Alguien como él que puede tener a quien sea con solo chasquear los dedos solo pasara el rato con alguien como tú.

Tomo un mechón de cabello azulino —En cuanto tenga lo que quiera te botara a un lado— soltó el mechón —Si no es que ya lo consiguió.

Se giró pero aun tenia veneno por escupir. —Tal vez una foto comprometedora fue lo que divirtió tanto a Naruto.

Se fue satisfecha, había notado la reacción desmedida de la chica ante lo que envió Naruto, lo supo por la mirada que le dio al rubio antes de ver el mensaje y sacó conclusiones por la forma en que Sasuke cortó a Suigetsu. Seguro era ese tipo de mosquitas muertas que aparentaban inocencia y enviaban fotos semidesnudas fácilmente.

El celular sonó era Sasuke, no quería hablar con él ahora, estaba confundida y lo que le había dicho Karin antes y ahora era demasiado. Ella no dejaba de pensar en él, le gustaba su cabello oscuro y su expresión hosca, sus ojos... esos preciosos ojos negros _"hipnotiza"_ sí, ella se sentía así como hechizada pero no tenía sentido ¿por qué hacer algo así con ella? lo que Karin decía era cierto ¿quién era ella después de todo? Caminaba sin pensar en un rumbo, pensó en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía, sus caricias su forma de mirarla... ¿Estaba jugando con ella? para ella él era... ¿qué era? no sabía pero la idea de que podía jugar con ella le dolía.

.

Sasuke había pensado en aclararle que él no necesitaba trucos para acercarse a nadie ni siquiera podía manejar bien ese don, solo su hermano. No que necesitara excusarse pero debía aclarar el punto su orgullo se lo exigía él podía tener lo que quería si se lo proponía, no que la quisiera pensó solo que... ¡diablos! Se levanto y la vio venir con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, era su oportunidad la enviaría al carajo si ponía en duda sus aptitudes. Se acerco decidido listo para todo menos para lo que vio… ella lloraba.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Se sobresalto miro donde estaba ¡Kami! había ido a los laboratorios.

—No me vas a responder— dijo acercándose — ¿por qué no me contestaste?

—...Yo— no sabía qué hacer quería desaparecer de ahí.

—Vete entonces— dijo cansado —No tengo ánimos para lidiar con esto.

Avanzó para irse pero ella corrió y lo tomó de la muñeca.

—No te gires— dijo dejando de llorar era mas fácil hablarle de espaldas —Lo siento— tomó fuerzas —No quiero sentirme así, necesito saber— Él no contesto. —Me gus...gustan tus ojos— se sonrojo —La forma en que me miras— Decidió hablar como si no estuviera ahí cerró los ojos y dejo a sus pensamientos salir —Me hace sentir especial, olvidarme de todo y poco a poco...

—Poco a poco ¿Qué? — era extraño ella se aferraba a su camisa con dos manos pero sus palabras aceleraron su pulso.

—No sé nunca me había sentido así— susurró.

— ¿Así como?

—Yo... no dejo de pensar en ti— continuo con los ojos cerrados pero apoyo su frente en la espalda de Sasuke. —Creí que me estaba obsesionando pero no estoy segura cu... cuando estas cerca— aspiró el olor de su camisa —Todo gira en torno a ti.

Se asusto cuando él se apartó se volteó a ella y la tomó por la cintura. La atravesó con la mirada serio.

—No necesito trucos.

—Tus ojos— alzó una mano y la puso en su sien.

—Nunca he usado nada contigo.

Ella le sonrió él decía la verdad, bajo la mano apenada el rubor aumentando. — ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Por qué tu qué?

—Mmm pues to...todas esas chicas siempre están pendientes de ti— bajo la vista —Y son muy lindas.

La tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. —No sé por qué tú— dijo sincero —Es la primera vez así que no sé qué decirte— Ella había sido sincera era lo mínimo que podía hacer también.

Se sintió segura al saber que él tampoco sabía cómo nombrar lo que sentía. Se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios fugazmente, escondió la cabeza en su pecho después de hacerlo, él aun no soltaba su cintura.

—No llamaras a eso un beso ¿verdad? — La tomo del mentón de nuevo y la beso. Tras un momento las piernas de la chica fallaron y él se aparto un poco —Eso— dijo sensualmente —Es un beso Hyuga.

Se mordió el labio suavemente sin imaginar lo que ese gesto provocaba en él —Hy... Hyuga es mi padre— dijo esquiva.

El entrecerró los ojos entendiendo el mensaje la liberó y se alejó un poco —De acuerdo Hinata— disfrutó la expresión que puso cuando pronuncio su nombre. — ¿Quieres tu cinta?— le mostro la cinta naranja con su nombre. Hizo un puchero inconsciente y trato de quitársela pero él fue más rápido —Así no lograras nada.

Se removió indecisa, bajo su mirada avanzó despacio y con sus manos temblorosas se aferro a la camisa de él, despacio muy sonrojada lo beso.

Sasuke puso la cinta en su bolsillo trasero y rodeo con sus manos a la chica aumentando el contacto. Hinata olvido por completo la cinta y se dejo llevar por los labios de Sasuke a ese sitio tan parecido al cielo que tocaba cada vez que la besaba.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y estaban sentados en el corredor.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Una hermana— dijo con dulzura.

—Menor.

— ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Por tu expresión.

Ella sonrió —Si, es muy fuerte y decidida no se parece a mí— Buscó su celular para mostrarle una foto —Es ella, Hanabi.

La chiquilla en la foto tenía los mismos ojos de Hinata pero su cabello era castaño, su contextura más delgada. Tomó el teléfono y pasó la siguiente foto, frunció el ceño un chico abrazaba a Hinata se parecía a ella en los ojos aunque con cabello café como la otra.

—Es Nissan, Neji es casi nuestro hermano, mi tío y su esposa murieron en un accidente de tránsito— le conto —Desde entonces vive con nosotros.

Pasó otra foto donde un hombre parecido a los otros (al parecer Hinata tenia razón ella no se parecía a los demás) miraba severamente un libro.

—Ese es mi padre— estaban muy juntos y se sentía tentada a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke —Le tome la foto a escondidas odia la tecnología— acabo divertida. —Esa es Tenten— La chica de moñitos sonreía y hacia el signo de victoria.

En otra salía con Hinata pero casi todas eran de las mismas personas. — ¿Y tu madre?

—Ella murió en el mismo accidente que los padres de Neji. Hanabi apenas tenía un año.

La foto que Naruto le envió apareció — ¿De dónde sacaste esto? — dijo mirándola extrañado.

—Naruto kun— dijo nerviosa temía que se molestara pero también tenia curiosidad por saber como la obtuvo.

—Naruto— dijo molesto. —Debió enviársela antes de que le quitara el celular.

—Itachi san...

—Si él lo envió pero Naruto revisó el mensaje primero.

—Bo… bórrala si quieres— le pidió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno su...supongo que ya borraste la que te enviaron.

En realidad lo pensó pero no lo había hecho.

Ella se sonrojo más ante su silencio ¿acaso no la había borrado?

Él pasó a otra foto sin darle importancia y apareció Hinata sonrojada con unas orejas de gato. Trato de quitarle el celular pero él ya lo tenía lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Tienes algún fetiche por los gatos?

Ella estaba muy roja —Nooo— Tenten le había puesto las orejas esas y le hizo prometer no borrar la foto —Fue una broma— susurro.

— ¿Aun las tienes?

—Cla...claro que no.

—Hmp— parecía decepcionado.

— ¿por qué? — se arrepintió de inmediato por preguntar.

—Hubiesen hecho juego con tu pijama de anoche— Los ojos se abrieron graciosamente y se acerco a besarla —Tendré que conseguir unas entonces— Tecleo rápido y se envió la foto.

—Sasuke kun ¿qu...qué hiciste?— dijo temiéndose la respuesta.

—Eso recompensa la cinta— Se la entregó y ella la guardo rápido.

—Si... siento que perdí con este cambio.

—Yo siempre gano.

Hinata se mordió el labio y él se impulsó para volver a besarla.

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a los jóvenes sentados besándose, si alguien le contara que vio al indiferente Sasuke besando a la callada Hinata no lo creía pero sus ojos no le mentían. Retrocedió y salió de la vista de los chicos, se supone que él como profesor debería reprenderlos pero era tan asombroso que Sasuke se fijara en alguien que no se atrevería a interrumpir así, vio a Gai acercarse por el otro lado él los vería y ellos por otro lado eran imprudentes.

—Guy— gritó alertando a los jóvenes —Espérame ahí— se dirigió al hombre para atrasarlo y darle tiempo a su ahijado.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano guiándola y la hizo avanzar rodeando las aulas, solo debían cruzar un par de metros y salir al camino principal. Cuando llegaron la soltó y se quedo en blanco por primera vez en su vida ¿y ahora qué decía? habían pasado la tarde besándose y hablando algo que nunca había hecho, incluso supo muchas cosas de ella.

—Debemos irnos— dijo suavemente Hinata sorprendida y enternecida al ver el semblante serio y confundido de Sasuke. Tomó su celular de la mano del chico y lo miró tímidamente —Nos ve...vemos después.

Se despidió con la mano y Sasuke se quedo ahí viéndola marchar se giró aun confundido y revisó su teléfono donde una Hinata con orejas de gato lucia apenada, definitivamente tenía que conseguir unas.

...

Ino vio a Hinata entrar como en el aire, con expresión soñadora o atontada según la perspectiva pero no fue eso la intrigó fue la tela naranja que asomaba de su bolsillo no dijo nada espero a que subiera y momentos después se excuso y subió.

Espero poco hasta que salió a ducharse, entró a su habitación y buscó por encima pero no vio rastro de lo que buscaba sin embargo otra cosa llamo su atención. ¿Por qué tenía Hinata la cámara de Shion? La encendió y vio la foto de todas en el salón por tanto si era la misma cámara, paso más fotos, el instituto paisajes, y su mandíbula casi se desprende al ver la foto donde Hinata aparecía junto a Sasuke, paso otra y ahí estaba de nuevo, eran unas tres reconocía el lugar era el mirador.

Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza pero ninguna tomo forma porque en la imagen Sasuke lucia inconforme pero no molesto, debía averiguar porque. Salió deprisa dejando todo en su lugar, no se había sentido mal al verlos juntos, solo sorprendida, no crearía líos mejor esperaría para ver como se desarrollaban los hechos.


	13. Encuentros Furtivos

******************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**13- Encuentros furtivos **

Hablo con Tenten que gritó extasiada cuando le mostro las fotos que tomo, la amenazo seriamente para que las eliminara después de verlas.

—Hinata es todo un galán.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Estás loca?

Hinata se apeno ante el entusiasmo de su amiga. —No grites tanto.

— ¿Estás emocionada?—podía imaginársela toda avergonzada.

—Ah mmm pues.

—Si lo estás— dijo la castaña sonriendo al imaginar la cara de su amiga.

—Sí.

—Cuídate y no te dejes de nadie, si es tan popular como dices entonces muchas lobas se te echaran encima, mantente fuerte.

Pensó en lo que Karin le dijo ayer. —Sí.

—Ningún si— dijo seria —No permitas que nadie arruine tu felicidad Hinata. Si él está contigo le pese a quien le pese es porque quiere ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Llego temprano a clases y tuvo que escuchar las disculpas de Kiba de nuevo, con todo lo que paso ni se acordaba de lo sucedido con él y su hermana.

Cuando entraron Naruto sonrió feliz —Buenos días— sonrió más al ver que la atención de Hinata pasaba de él a Sasuke.

Este último le devolvió la mirada y si bien no la saludo tampoco paso de ella pues le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos. Hinata casi deja de respirar pero se obligo a actuar normal.

Iruka entró y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Hinata volteaba de vez en cuando y se encontraba con la mirada de Sasuke para girar de nuevo y prestar atención en clases. Al almuerzo se fue con Kiba y Shino almorzaron junto a Shikamaru y Chouji, buscó con la mirada al azabache pero no lo vio por ningún lado, bajo la vista apenada y al ver el mensaje en su celular sonrió. Se despido excusándose por haber olvidado algo y se encaminó al tercer salón de música.

—Que rápida— le susurro al oído poniéndole el vello en punta.

La empujó despacio y soltó una exclamación cuando la tomó de la cintura y la subió a una mesa.

—Eres bajita— Comento como si eso explicara todo.

Con un gran sonrojo vio su mochila que había tirado cuando la subió a la mesa. —L... lo sie...nto— Se sentía tan extraña subida así.

Él sonrió ante la vergüenza de la chica y lentamente le aparto el cabello del cuello puso una mano en su espalda y rozo con los labios la piel cálida de su cuello. Hinata se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, apretaba las manos fuertemente para reprimir los impulsos nuevos que le hacían picar las manos con ganas de... ¿tocarlo?

Él había notado la tensión en su pose mordió el cuello sacándole un jadeo probo con su lóbulo y cuando lo mordió y rozó con sus labios húmedos logró una reacción mayor. Las manos de Hinata volaron a su camisa buscando un apoyo pues sentía que pronto caería en un abismo desconocido.

—Sasuke kun— soltó casi en un gemido.

Él busco su boca y la beso ferozmente, bajo la mano de la cintura a la pierna de ella jalándola hacia él.

— ¡Ah!— murmuró sorprendía.

La contempló liberándola y alejándose, ella lo descontrolaba lo hacía olvidar todo. Levantó la mochila tratando de controlarse vio la hora y supo que tenían que regresar si no quería levantar sospechas. —Es tarde.

—S...si— iba a bajarse de la mesa cuando él se acerco besándola y bajándola despacio. Se dio la vuelta y salió primero rumbo al salón.

Ella tuvo más problemas las piernas le temblaban y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho fue al baño a refrescarse y de repente se preocupó por su cuello, se acerco al espejo pero no había marca suspiro tranquila pero el rubor no se iba. Vio la hora y salió corriendo bueno al menos así tendría una razón aceptable para estar agitada.

...

Estuvo distraída al inicio de clases, apenas llegó a tiempo por unos segundos y enrojeció más al entrar y que todos la miraran, pasó deprisa a su asiento y Kiba la veía con interrogación. Agradeció la entrada del profesor que cortó cualquier pregunta por parte del castaño.

Y así se volvió una rutina a veces el mensaje llegaba con un lugar (casi siempre el salón de música) y hora entre clases, en otras ocasiones la asaltaba en los pasillos vacios y la arrastraba al primer aula desierta que encontraba. Se alarmó al pensar que fácilmente se podía acostumbrar a esas sesiones de besos clandestinas aunque empezaba a preocuparse que los descubrieran o que no lo hicieran, era un desastre.

A veces pensaba que no quería andar a escondidas pero la forma de ser de Sasuke era clara no andaría con ella de la mano o algo así, por otro lado la idea de que todos se enteraran haría de ella el centro de atención sin mencionar las posibles represalias por parte del sector femenino del instituto que no serian pocas. Por eso vagaba de un pensamiento a otro sin mucha idea, tenía claro la mirada fría de Karin y la pícara de Naruto, evitaba ambas por razones obvias. Sin embargo empezaba a notar que Ino la miraba suspicaz como midiéndola y para el viernes de esa semana se encontró huyendo también de la mirada de la rubia.

—Has estado distraída.

Se sobresalto mirando a Kiba. — ¿sí?

—Sí ¿pasa algo malo?

—No...no es nada.

En clase de física los separaron para practicar voleibol todo estuvo bien se quedaba atrás para que no le pasaran mucho el balón. Escuchó el barullo en la sección de los chicos tenían rato gritando emocionados Kiba y Naruto eran los que más se oían, giró a ver porque hacían escándalo ahora. Vio a Sasuke tirado en el suelo y todos corriendo a rodearlo, estaba por correr hacia él cuando un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza casi la tiró al suelo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y todo se puso negro cayó de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

— ¿Hinata estas bien?—dijo una voz asustada —Lo siento tanto.

—Está llorando— dijo otra voz.

—Por supuesto que llora, la golpeó con la bola de fútbol 5 idiota.

Sentía que le habían desacomodado el cerebro.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?— dijo Guy corriendo de donde estaba Sasuke que ya se había levantado y llegando hasta la muchacha.

—La golpee con la bola fue un accidente me desconcentre por mirar que pasaba con Sasuke kun.

El hombre se acerco y la miró, estaba pálida — ¿Fue en la cabeza?

—S...i— se sentía aturdida y el dolor no cedía mucho.

— ¿Hinata estás bien?— Naruto se acercó al ver como una de las chicas la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Guy lo observó serio le había dado una orden —No me mire así Sasuke dice que está bien.

El profesor miró al aludido — ¿Es cierto?

Pero él miraba a Hinata, ella se sostenía con una mano la cabeza y con la otra se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas levantó la vista con ojos llorosos sin ver a nadie en especifico se veía algo pálida.

—Sasuke kun— consultó Guy.

—Estoy bien— dijo reaccionando —No es nada.

—Prefiero que los revisen a ambos.

—Yo llev...— empezó Naruto pero Sasuke se acercó a Hinata.

—Vamos— Ella por fin lo enfocó y pese a todo un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Miro serio a la chica que sostenía del antebrazo a Hinata esperando que la liberara.

—Ah— la muchacha se apartó nerviosa.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Guy lo vio evaluándolo Sasuke asintió y tomó a Hinata del antebrazo obligándola a caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

—Gracias— susurro ella cuando salían del gimnasio.

— ¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

—Te ves pálida.

—Buen...bueno si fue un golpe fuerte.

Tuvo una idea que sabía la avergonzaría y seguro le devolvería el color al rostro. — ¿Segura puedes caminar?— dijo levantando una ceja sugestivamente —No necesitas que te lleve en brazo...

—Nooo— ni siquiera lo dejo terminar —No es n...necesario Sasuke kun.

Él sonrió ante el rubor que apareció en su rostro.

.

Lo vio acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído haciendo saltar a Hinata y haciéndola separarse un poco de Sasuke. La parte alta del gimnasio tenía una ventaja o desventaja, desde las rejillas de las últimas gradas entraba aire fresco pero no solo el aire entraba, podía oírse lo que la gente hablaba desde la acera. Ino corrió a ese lugar cuando los vio salir y escuchó lo que necesitaba para confirmarle todo. Esos dos tenían algo no sabía bien qué pero obviamente era mutuo vio de reojo el cuchichear de chicas sorprendidas porque Sasuke Uchiha aceptara llevarse a Hinata sin poner pegas, si supieran pensó. Vio a su amiga la única que lucía preocupada, Karin estaba furiosa pero Sakura miraba ausente la clase.

—Sigamos con la práctica— gritó Guy.

Bajo las gradas despacio se había estado preguntando porque no lloraba o se sentía dolida es decir era Sasuke y él era simplemente wow pero no había dolor ni celos, menos rencor supo entonces que Sasuke Uchiha le robaba suspiros pero realmente no estaba enamorada de él. —Vaya.

— ¿Qué sucede?— la cuestionó Sakura llegando a su lado.

Su amiga era otro cuento —Acabo de descubrir algo de mí misma.

—Pensamiento profundo eh.

—Tengo mis momentos— se quedó pensativa debía encontrar la manera de que su amiga se fuera haciendo a la idea pero ¿cómo?

...

El dictamen fue que no tenían contusiones pero quería que Hinata descansara un poco, a Sasuke le dijo lo mismo pero no lo sentenció como a la chica.

— ¿Así que la directora también es la enfermera?— Hinata comía un dulce sentada en la camilla Sasuke estaba en una al lado.

—Es doctora.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más como le entró sueño trató de hacer otra cosa.

—Mmm Sasuke kun

—hmp

— ¿Qué te paso?

— ¿De qué?

—En el gimnasio.

Cierto esos dos se la debían —Naruto y Sai me tiraron el dobe acabo enredado conmigo y no pude meter las manos— estúpido Naruto.

— ¿Te lastimaste?— pregunto preocupada.

—No oíste que no tengo nada— ella se preocupaba tanto.

—Cier...to.

Sasuke la vio removiéndose inquieta habían invadido varios salones vacíos pero nunca la enfermería se levantó despacio yendo hacia ella.

—Sa...Sasuke kun— la conocida sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago al verlo acercarse pero la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y un Naruto sonriente ingresó a la habitación.

—Hola— mirando a la sonrojada Hinata su sonrisa se volvió pícara —No interrumpo ¿o sí?

Hinata negó fervientemente y Sasuke solo resopló molesto — ¿Qué quieres?

—Ouch— dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho teatralmente —Yo venía a ver como estabas y así contestas— Al ver la expresión funesta del azabache pasó de largo y se sentó en la camilla de Hinata. —Mañana nos vamos al pinball— anunció alegre.

— ¿Dónde?— si sabía que era pero se lo había dicho a ella directamente.

—Al pintball, nos darán trajes y armas con pinturas luego hacemos grupos y jugamos a las guerrillas.

— ¿Vamos?— interrumpió Sasuke.

—Aja Jugo nos invitó a todos.

— ¿Todo el grupo?— cuestiono con un hilillo de voz la muchacha.

—En realidad solo el equipo rosa no puede venir por algo del club en el que están. Kiba y Shino venían a decirte y ver como estabas pero la hermana de Kiba vino por ellos.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos —No es obligatorio.

—No seas amargado, hasta una buseta vendrá por nosotros— se giró de nuevo a la chica. —Tú si vendrás ¿verdad? será divertido y Kiba no te perdonaría si no vienes.

— ¿A qué hora salimos?— ya que nunca había ido a un sitio de esos estaba emocionada.

—A si me gusta, salimos a las 10.

Ya se sentía mejor y se incorporó despacio no hubo mareos, supuso que Sasuke se iría con Naruto y no quería quedarse sola ahí.

— ¿Ya puedes irte?— el rubio la miraba desconfiado.

—Me siento mejor.

— ¿Segura?— insistió.

—Segura— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces te acompañamos.

—N...no es nece...sario.

—Claro que sí y si te sientes mal de camino.

—Estoy bien— dijo segura debía convencerlo de que no era necesario.

—No importa lo que digas si te dejamos ir sola y te pasa algo será nuestra culpa.

—Pero...

—Te acompañaremos al menos yo lo hare— se cruzó de brazos decidido.

—No lo va a dejar—le advirtió Sasuke.

Ella lo miro y suspiró resignada esperaba que no hubiera nadie cerca de los dormitorios.

Avanzaron un buen tramo con Naruto hablando de estrategias de combate, planes de batalla hasta que vio a Hinata horrorizado y dijo que podía acabar en un equipo contrario.

—Tendré que replantear todo ahora.

—No era la gran cosa de todos modos— comento Sasuke burlista.

Naruto le sacó la lengua y de repente se quedo serio —Lo olvide— se llevo una mano a la cara y se dio la vuelta —Lo siento los veré después.

— ¡Maldito!— siseo Sasuke al ver que ya estaban llegando a los dormitorios y entender porque se fue.

—Sasuke kun— llamo su atención sonriendo un poco —Ya estamos cerca, puedo ir sola.

—No— Naruto era un idiota pero tenía razón ¿y si le pasaba algo? —Vamos.

—Estás seguro.

—Que importa.

—Pero yo...

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ella estaba actuando extraño.

Su rostro de pinto de rojo de inmediato —Pensé qu... que no qu...querías que supieran… Y bue...bueno si te ven conmigo po... podrían pensar...

Ella lo había pensado mucho, él realmente no tenía pensado nada no le importaba lo que pensaran y dado que ya los otros sabían lo que hacía o parte de ello le daban igual los demás. —No me importa lo que piensen.

— ¿En... en serio?— y hasta ese momento supo que ciertamente temía que él se avergonzara de ella.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros. —Vamos.

Ella caminó a su lado sintiendo el corazón latir a mil. Y Sasuke notó como algo tan simple y carente de importancia para él le había pintado una hermosa sonrisa a ella. Los dormitorios aparecieron ante ellos pronto, tenían que despedirse.

—Mmm ¿irás?— Consultó —Es decir mañana.

—Ya viste a Naruto ¿crees qué alguien le puede decir que no?

Ella sonrió y negó.

—Si quedamos en equipos diferentes— dijo girándose pues ya estaban frente al edificio —El que gane podrá obligar al otro a hacer algo.

— ¿A...al...algo como qu...qué?— Se ruborizó tanto que casi brillaba.

—Lo veremos después— tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión de ella le estaba divirtiendo bastante. — ¿Qué te paso por la mente?— dio un paso hacía ella.

—Yo...y...yo.

Sonrió malicioso —Pervertida.

Abrió los ojos de esa forma graciosa que tenía boqueo un poco y las orejas adquirieron el color de sus mejillas.

—Hasta mañana Hinata— se giró se fue dejando a una Hinata ruborizada y atontada.

Era mejor irse antes de olvidar todo y besarla... se detuvo ¿y qué si quería hacerlo? vio sobre su hombro en dirección a Hinata considerando en ir a tomarlo o no pero ella ya corría adentrándose a los dormitorios. ¡Oh bueno! lo dejaría para mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** Como no tuve clases aproveche para publicar este capítulo hoy espero les guste.

Les quedo debiendo la nota de autora pero sé que Isabel agradece mucho los reviews que le dejan, aquí entre nosotras ella es bastante exigente y siempre se cuestiona lo que escribe con decirles que este fic no quería dármelo porque decía que no la convencía y seguro en cuanto lea me regaña por decirlo pero ella sabe que no miento, no saben lo que me costó hacerla publicar razones para vivir.

En fin cuídense, saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	14. Entre disparos y besos

**********************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**14- Entre disparos y besos.**

—Hinata— la chica se abalanzó contra ella — ¿Estás bien?

—Si

—Estaba preocupada.

—No fue nada— realmente lucia mortificada.

La chica asintió —De acuerdo.

—Que afortunada— dijo otra acercándose —Sasuke kun te acompaño hasta acá.

—Mmm sí.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto una tercera muchacha.

—Si lo vi alejándose.

—wooh hubiera querido que me golpearan a mí.

—Oh cállate.

Las muchachas empezaron a reír e Hinata aprovechó para escabullirse quería darse un buen baño y dormir aun le dolía la cabeza.

—Ino— Sakura llamó a su amiga sin voltear.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke kun hablaba con ella.

Sakura había estado viendo por la ventana todo el rato los vio venir caminado uno al lado del otro en silencio luego conversando entre ellos de manera casual. El nudo en su pecho aumentó cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio y él se acerco diciendo quien sabe qué pero haciendo sonrojar violentamente a la chica, casi entró en pánico al creer que la besaría jamás había visto a Sasuke comportarse así de relajado y cómodo con una chica incluso divertido.

—No es algo del otro mundo Sakura— odiaba ocultarle lo que sabía pero ¿cómo podía decírselo?

—No era eso, estaba diferente.

— ¿Diferente?

—Crees que ellos dos...

—No se Sakura— dijo dejando de lado su revista —Pero debes considerar que en algún momento pasara.

— ¿Qué?

—En algún momento él se interesara por alguien. No importa si es Hinata u otra, tarde o temprano pasara.

—Pero... — era tan injusto cualquiera de las presentes había intentado más acercarse a Sasuke que la chica nueva — ¿Por qué ella?

— ¿Y por qué no?

—A ella no le gusta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Desde que llego nunca la vi tratar de llamar su atención.

—Francamente Sakura creo que por eso Sasuke kun nunca nos tomó en serio.

—Solo queríamos estar con él — se defendió.

Ino suspiró —Pero él no quería estar con nosotras— Vio los ojos verdes cristalinos. —Déjalo por ahora ¿si?— Le parecía suficiente para un solo día.

...

Se había puesto ropa cómoda y llevaba una muda extra por cualquier imprevisto. Incluyó un short porque si la hacían usar un pantalón sobre otro pantalón se asfixiaría y una blusa de tirantes negra al fin de cuentas lo usaría todo bajo el uniforme que le dieran, se hizo una coleta alta y bajó. Las chicas ya estaba saliendo y lucían... despampanantes en definitiva ella no cuadraba ahí con sus jeans y camiseta. Karin salió con paso firme e Ino y Sakura salieron tras ella y solo Ino le dio los buenos días.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada ya estaban Suigetsu, Jugo y Sai esperando junto a la buseta, adentro ya en sus asientos estaban Sora y Nagato.

—Llegamos— Naruto traía un enorme bolso y él y Sasuke vestían de forma deportiva.

—Vamos entonces— Jugo subió seguido de Suigetsu y se sentaron juntos, Sakura e Ino los imitaron.

Fueron subiendo hasta que todos se acomodaron, Karin se sentó junto a Sai Sasuke con Naruto e Hinata quedo en un campo sola.

En el camino Naruto no se quedaba quieto Sasuke nunca lo había visto tan inquieto, el bolso enorme que cargaba estorbaba y constantemente lo empujaba cada que sacaba una libreta para anotar "estrategias".

—Quédate quieto de una vez— le soltó molesto.

—No hay mucho espacio y traigo muchas cosas.

—Te sacare por la ventana si no te quedas quieto ya.

—Por ahí no pasó— dijo burlón —Si no te gusta cámbiate, junto a Hinata hay espacio

Y Sasuke lo entendió este pedazo de...

— ¿Qué?— continuo el rubio —Si no lo vas a hacer entonces no te quejes.

Hinata veía por la ventana fingiendo no escuchar lo que decían.

—Mira usuratonkachi se lo que pretendes— le siseo por lo bajo.

—Entonces cámbiate antes de que a Sai se le ocurra ser amable y ofrecerte su lugar, tendrás que aguantar a Karin si lo hace— le contesto también por lo bajo.

—Tú se lo dijiste— su tono era acusador.

—Digamos que le dije que si te quejabas de algo podía ofrecerse a ayudarte para ya sabes estrechar vínculos— Volvió a sacar la libreta y le dio un codazo.

Sasuke olvido todo y se le fue encima, iba retorcerle el cuello por entrometido.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaron desde atrás.

—Sasuke quie... quiere— lo estaba ahogando, espero que se molestara pero no así.

—Quédense quietos— les gritó desde más atrás Suigetsu.

—Si van a pelear puedo... — la voz de Sai lo hizo reaccionar, golpeó a Naruto con fuerza en la cabeza, se levantó y se sentó junto a Hinata.

Hinata lo miró cohibida se había perdido parte de lo dicho y de repente Sasuke se había puesto a ahorcar al rubio, luego solo se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

El pelinegro por otro lado al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Naruto tomó la botella de agua que tenia Hinata en la mano y se la lanzó sin reparos al descuidado Naruto.

— ¡Ouch! teme eso dolió.

Hinata abrió grandes lo ojos y observó con interrogación a Sasuke.

—Después te doy otra— le mascullo irritado.

Ella asintió y miró preocupada a Naruto pero él solo se sobaba la cabeza y acomodaba el gran bolso en el lugar anterior de Sasuke. Su teléfono sonó y contesto de inmediato.

—Kiba kun buen día— Sasuke de inmediato prestó atención —Si ya salimos— silencio por un momento —De acuerdo— Hinata se levantó y se giró en su asiento mirando a Jugo en la parte de atrás.

—Jugo kun— todos la miraron y se sonrojo —Mmm Kiba kun y los otros se atrasaran unos minutos.

—Entiendo gracias.

Todo el camino pasó entre conversaciones cortas entre los otros pero ella y Sasuke iban en silencio no incómodos tal vez su corazón un poco entusiasmado pero se sentía tranquila junto a él.

Cuando se detuvieron en la zona de preparación habían otros grupos Jugo explico que el lugar era enorme y daban secciones para cada grupo así que no se encontrarían con otros mientras jugaban ellos. Poco después llegaron los restantes Hinata se acercó a saludarlos le contaron que se habían retrasado porque a Shikamaru lo dejó el autobús.

Ya estaban todos reunidos y Sora se animo a preguntar — ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

—Como la otra vez— canto emocionada Ino.

Sai se encogió de hombros —Por mí no hay problema.

—Vamos a vencerlos— aulló Kiba.

—Sueña— le dijo Naruto.

Hinata observó a Sasuke y su expresión de maliciosa diversión, recordó lo que le había dicho trago grueso sin animarse a pensar que tenía planeado ese chico.

Se fueron a cambiar, ya en los vestidores Hinata se encerró y cambio de atuendo oía a Ino discutir sobre si quedarse en ropa interior para ponerse el uniforme.

— ¿Estás loca?— contesto Sakura —Quien sabe cuánta gente se pone esto y lo más probable es que ni lo laven bien.

Hinata reprimió un escalofrió mejor no pensar en eso, empezó a ponerse el uniforme sobre su ropa bueno ella ya había pensado algo así.

—Pero si la pintura se pasa y me mancha la ropa.

—Eso sí— suspiro la chica de ojos jade.

—Debieron pensar eso antes— dijo mordaz Karin saliendo con la ropa que traía antes en la mano y con el uniforme puesto. —Lo único malo es que estas cosas no son nada femeninas— Se fue contoneándose eso no significaba que ella fuera a perder su toque.

—Bueno prefiero arruinar la ropa que la piel— concluyó la rubia.

Hinata salió ya vestida y con sus ropas anteriores en mano.

—Tú si trajiste más ropa— que tontas fueron como no lo pensaron.

—Si— Ante la mirada seria de Sakura salió apresurada del lugar.

—Olvídalo Sakura.

—Venían tan cómodos era una atmosfera distinta entre ellos.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer si tienen algo?

Sakura miró espantada a su amiga.

—Nada— la abrazó —Nada se puede hacer Sakura.

Ella correspondió al abrazo —Va a doler.

—Lo sé.

Los equipos se dividieron ya vestidos y armados, las chicas se veían graciosas con las ropas algo grandes y los cascos. Los chicos bueno ellos lucían como todos unos soldados.

—Un disparo en las zonas del chaleco y están fuera, brazos piernas no ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron

—Oh cierto— agregó Jugo —No se salgan de las zonas demarcadas eso corresponde a otros equipos ahora sepárense.

Tras una barricada el antiguo grupo azul se ocultaba analizando.

— ¿Y bien?— Kiba miraba a Shikamaru. — ¿Cuál es el plan?

El chico suspiro — ¿Quien tiene experiencia con esto?

Kiba levantó la mano —No pierdo una con el wii

Chouji lo observó divertido —Eso no cuenta.

—Claro que si— contradijo el castaño.

—No.

—Que si...

—Experiencia real cero— acortó Shino interrumpiendo a los otros dos.

—No ayudes— mascullo Kiba resentido.

—Pues yo tampoco se nada— dijo cansado Shikamaru.

Miraron a Hinata, Kiba algo esperanzado y Shikamaru pensando en que no había que dar nada por sentado con ella.

— ¡Ah! yo lo siento— les dijo apenada —Solo se usar un poco el arco.

—Vaaaya.

Shino miro resignado a Kiba no tenía remedio.

—Nos deja en lo mismo— Shikamaru se quedo pensativo —Entonces lo haremos a lo que salga no vayamos a campo abierto ni dejemos que nos dividan.

Todos asintieron.

—Y recuerden apuntar a los chalecos al menos tratemos de darles ahí— agregó Chouji antes de partir.

Se alejaron entre los arboles caminando uno junto a otro por un buen rato.

Un golpe en el pecho acompañado de un dolor y una mancha roja le dijo a Shikamaru que el juego se había acabado para él. — ¡Corran! — les advirtió pero Jugo que era bastante ágil los había cercado junto a Sai y Suigetsu.

— ¡Mueran! — gritó emocionado el de cabello lila.

Shino se apartó a tiempo y lo perdieron de vista, Hinata volteó y se quitó a tiempo viendo caer a Kiba abatido por delante y por detrás, se giró para correr pero se topó de frente con Sai sin embargo él no le apunto si no que siguió a Chouji que se protegía tras un árbol.

Se alejó por un sendero y cuando ya no oía nada se refugió tras una árbol, creo que perderemos pensó ausente _"Si quedamos en grupos distintos el que gane podrá hacer lo que quiera"_ tenía que dejar pensar en eso _"Pervertida"_ ¿en serio lo era? un golpe en el brazo le dolió bastante y la hizo concentrarse.

Corrió sin fijarse no veía bien con el casco se resbaló y rodó por una pequeña pendiente directo a una trinchera, se quedo sin aire en los pulmones y tuvo que esperar un momento para levantarse. El casco se le había ensuciado de barro y corrido a un lado no veía nada, se lo quitó con cuidado y desde lo alto estaba Sasuke mirándola con una expresión rara.

Sasuke la vio caer a la trinchera quien sabe de dónde, tomo su tiempo para levantarse y luego se quito el casco. Estaba toda sucia sin arma y sentada en la fosa hubiese sido divertido pero notó la mancha en el brazo y se pregunto si se habría golpeado, ya serian dos golpes en la cabeza...

— ¿Estás bien?

—S...si.

Hinata se sentía apenada y deslumbrada, apenada porque ella estaba hecha un asco y deslumbrada porque él por otro lado estaba imponente, alto, fuerte, su rostro letal con el arma de pintura en las manos que era lo único que arruinaba toda la imagen de un soldado mortal.

—Es la primera vez que te quedas viéndome así— ella nunca lo miraba de esa manera como apreciándolo era la primera vez y le gusto la sensación. La chica se ruborizó profundamente y bajó la mirada apenada. Él salto a la fosa y le ofreció la mano la ayudó a incorporarse y buscó con la mirada su arma, la vio a un par de metros. — ¿Qué te paso?

—Mi grupo se dividió y me aleje, cuando estaba allá— señaló el punto en lo alto —Me dispararon— se miro el brazo que le dolía seguro dejaba un moretón.

—No fui yo— dijo mirando en esa dirección pero no veía a nadie —No tengo municiones.

— ¿Cómo las gastaste tan rápido? — les habían dado muchas.

—Jugo es un experto en esto nos dividió en un segundo solo pude disparar para mantenerlos alejados.

Se quedo pensativa si el equipo de Jugo ganaba... se cancelaba lo que había dicho.

—Ganare— dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Y...yo…

—Ve por tu arma.

Salieron de la trinchera y ella fue a tomar su arma, se volteó al él pensando, Sasuke no tenia municiones, ella sí. ¿Estaría mal dispararle? no quería perder ¿Qué podía ponerlo a hacer si ganaba? una serie de imágenes pasó por su cabeza, el día que se desabrochó el pantalón en su cuarto, Sasuke sin camisa, sintió el calor en su cuerpo que experimentaba solo cuando se besaban. Ahora podía sentir eso solo con verlo.

— ¿Vas a dispararme? — estiró los brazos sin oponer resistencia.

Hinata vio como abría los brazos como ofreciéndose ¡oh si como ofreciéndose! se sonrojo de nuevo ¡Kami! en serio era una pervertida pero él se veía tan bien en esas ropas, bajo el arma inconscientemente.

Sasuke vio de nuevo esa mirada en ella su orgullo se sentía victorioso de lograr que ella lo mirara así, él lo hacía con ella seguido le gustaba verla en la falda del instituto, en sus sueños aparecía con aquel vestido celeste y las orejas de gato (ya había mandado a conseguir unas). Le gustaba que ella también lo viera con ese brillo en los ojos, saber que no solo él se había hundido en esa "relación" o lo que fuera que tenían.

—Ven— le ordeno.

Ella camino obediente hasta él —¿S...si?

— ¿Qué sientes?

— ¿Q…qué?

—Cuando me ves así— dijo acercándose — ¿Qué sientes? — La taladró con la mirada acercando su rostro sabía que ella se dejaba llevar y decía lo que pensaba cuando actuaba así.

—Me gustas— soltó y se asustó cuando lo vio abrir los ojos —Lo...lo...siento— el violento sonrojo llegó a las orejas y trastabilló pero él la tomó de la cintura con la mano libre.

—Ya veo— dijo con una chispa de comprensión. La beso despacio incitándola a abrir la boca y dejarlo pasar, ella obedeció y correspondió el gesto como siempre tímida y suavemente volviéndolo loco. Se separaron pero no la soltó ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y se recreó en su imagen.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos él la miraba fijamente, ella apartó la mirada y trató de desviar su atención. — ¿Y...ya ves q...qué?

Sasuke había sentido una emoción completamente nueva cuando ella le confesó que le gustaba, así entendió que no era un capricho o tal vez ya lo sabía pero se negaba a reconocerlo. —También me gustas— comentó sin importancia y liberándola.

Hinata se quedó estática sentía el corazón desbocado y un calor en el pecho que la estremeció sentía sus ojos llorosos y se sintió estúpida por eso pero estaba demasiado feliz.

Él se giro a verla y se sorprendió de verla temblar y a punto de llorar — ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó extrañado.

—Na...nada so...solo— tomo fuerza y le sonrió —Solo estoy feliz.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se llevó la mano a la cabeza —Mira que llorar por eso.

Dio un paso hacia ella y el sonido le llegó tarde Hinata se inclinó hacia delante por la fuerza del golpe en la espalda.

La chica tomó aire pensando en otro morete pero Sasuke la tomó desprevenida y la metió en la trinchera. — ¿Qué sucede?— susurró.

—Solo te dispararon a ti— no tenía sentido era más peligroso él o en todo caso darle a los dos.

—Estamos jugando a eso— dijo confundida.

—Si— no se convencía — ¿Te duele?

—No es nada— Le sonrió para convencerlo.

—Estás fuera— Ella hizo un puchero —Me pregunto cuándo llegaran las orejas de gato que pedí.

La vio boquear y rió, sinceramente iba ser muy divertido. Ella quedo maravillada con la risa de él y sonrió contagiada.

—Sí que se divierten— Vieron a Naruto saltar a la trinchera. —Lamento interrumpir pero Shino me dejo con dos municiones.

— ¿Shino kun? — cuestiono Hinata interesada.

—Cierto— Naruto le apuntó —Ríndete serás nuestra prisionera de guerra.

—Ya me dispararon— se dio la vuelta mostrando su espalda una mancha verde lucia en el centro.

— ¡Oh! — Miro a Sasuke —Que cruel teme.

—N...no fue Sasuke kun.

Sasuke cambio de tema — ¿Solo tienes dos municiones?

—Si Shino tiene una puntería de miedo solo pude huir y disparar a quema ropa.

Hinata sonrió su equipo no estaba perdido.

—Hay puesto de recarga al final de esta trinchera podemos tomar municiones ahí— sugirió Naruto pensativo.

Sasuke asintió —Vamos.

— ¿Cómo regreso?— la verdad Hinata no tenía idea de cómo volver y ya estaba fuera de juego.

—Ven con nosotros serás prisionera de guerra de todos modos— dijo divertido el rubio.

—Ya estoy fuera Naruto kun no...

Sasuke dio un paso —Rápido— la tomo de la mano y la hizo avanzar, el disparo que recibió era raro nadie los siguió atacando no la iba dejar andar sola.

Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente y Naruto sonrió Sasuke había hecho eso sin pensar.

El rubio avanzó a la cabeza — ¿Y qué pasó con tu grupo Hinata? solo he visto a Shino.

Se sobresalto pues iba concentrada en la mano de Sasuke envolviendo la suya se centro en responder algo coherente —Nos atacó Jugo kun, Sai kun y Suigetsu kun.

— ¿Ellos te dieron?

—No, solo a Shikamaru kun y Kiba kun.

Naruto rió —Kiba ha de estar furioso.

Podía imaginárselo —No sé qué paso con Chouji kun y Shino kun desapareció.

—Shino le dio a Nagato a Ino y a Sakura.

— ¿Solo quedamos nosotros? — le interrogó Sasuke.

—Si.

Hinata se quedo pensando, Jugo era bueno tenia práctica y eran más si los dos perdían no habría ganador.

—Yo sigo ganando porque aun estoy en juego— sentencio Sasuke a una roja Hinata, se percató hasta ese momento de que la llevaba de la mano pero no la soltó ella lucia mortalmente avergonzada.

Naruto miro hacia atrás — ¿De qué hablas?

—Mira al frente— le mascullo Sasuke.

—Mmm siento que estorbo.

Hinata negó desde atrás —No...no Naruto kun.

—Siempre estorbas— Sasuke soltó mordaz.

— ¡Sasuke kun! — medio reprendió Hinata.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Es cierto.

Naruto sonrió era tan raro ver a Sasuke convivir de manera abierta con otra persona aparte de él e Itachi, estaba feliz por su amigo. —Llegamos.

—Espera— Sasuke soltó a Hinata y se acercó a su amigo —Podrían tendernos una trampa.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Es lo que haría, esperar a que se acerquen a las municiones y atacar.

Naruto le dio la razón —Tiene sentido.

—Puedo ir yo— se ofreció Hinata —Ya estoy fuera del juego puedo salir y revisar.

—No creo que... — empezó Naruto pero ella interrumpió.

—No hay problema.

Sasuke negó —El disparo está en la espalda si te ven de frente te dispararan.

—No duele tanto Sasuke kun.

—Mejor no— apoyó Naruto.

Entonces Hinata recordó —Pero que tonta— les dio el arma y sacó sus municiones —Yo no use ninguna.

Sasuke las tomó y las cargo. —Yo iré primero— Apenas había asomado la cabeza y los disparos iniciaron —Te lo dije.

— ¿Y ahora?— Naruto estaba repasando todos sus planes no había servido ninguno.

—Dejen que salga eso los distraerá— era buena idea y quería ser de ayuda.

—No Hinata esos locos te acribillarían— Naruto notó que Suigetsu estaba particularmente entusiasmado.

Hinata debía rebatir sabía que su idea era la mejor opción —Sai kun pudo darme pero me dejo ir.

— ¿En serio?— Naruto la miro exceptivo.

—No miento.

—Uy parece que tienes un admirador— Sasuke lo asesino con la mirada pero Naruto solo sonrió.

—N...no es eso— se apresuro a aclarar la chica.

—Salgan— gritó Suigetsu —Están rodeados.

Los chicos se miraron sin saber qué hacer, Hinata se levantó de la trinchera y alzó las manos.

—No— pero Naruto no pudo detenerla.

— ¿Qué haces con ellos? — oyeron la voz de Jugo.

—No sabía cómo volver.

— ¿Ya te dieron?

—De aquí veo la marca— gritó Sai.

—De acuerdo sal despacio.

Con solo el sonido de sus voces Sasuke y Naruto pudieron ubicarlos. —Da dos pasos y tírate al suelo— le susurró Naruto.

Hinata salió preparada conto uno, dos y se tiró al suelo. Escuchó disparos y los gritos de Naruto.

—Rápido Sasuke.

—Mierda— gruño Suigetsu.

El caos solo duro unos minutos cuando se levanto estaban llenos de pintura y Sasuke sonreía invicto, Naruto lo había escudado después de quedarse sin municiones pero dándole a Suigetsu con sus dos tiros.

Antes de que Sasuke cantara victoria sintió el golpe y una mancha roja apareció en su pecho. Naruto lleno de pintura y de golpes maldijo y medio se incorporo, Hinata también miraba a la chica pelirroja que sin ninguna expresión bajo el arma despacio.

—Ganamos— declaró Karin, se dio la vuelta y se fue digna.

—Así se hace— Suigetsu se levantó sonriendo.

Jugo lo imitó —Fue divertido.

Sai se levanto más despacio Sasuke le dio tres tiros en el pecho no sabía porque se ensaño con él. —Volvamos.

Todos asintieron y tomaron el camino a la salida.

— ¡Oh rayos! también te dieron— ataco Kiba nada más llegar.

—Lo siento.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos— acorto Shikamaru, Shino también había hecho lo mejor que pudo pero era imposible vencer a Sai Suigetsu y Jugo solo.

Karin, Sakura e Ino ya estaban cambiadas, Hinata fue por sus cosas para cambiarse.

Solo Sasuke notó la mirada molesta de Karin, la nerviosa de Ino y la ausente de Sakura. Tuvo la certeza de quien le dio a Hinata y la impresión de que pronto todo el mundo sabría lo que tenían, sea lo que sea que tenían.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** Estoy de vuelta tratare de publicar varios capitulos hoy ya que mañana viajo y no tendre oportunidad de tocar la pc T.T

**Nota de autora:** En serio gracias leer y dejar sus opiniones ahora me siento mas confiada para escribir Universos alternos.


	15. ¿Novia?

**********************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**15- ¿Novia?**

Kiba vio a Hinata regresar aun con el uniforme y el bolso en mano. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi ropa no está.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé el casillero estaba abierto y mi ropa no está.

Jugo se acercó a ella — ¿Te falta algo más?

—No, esta la cartera y el celular. So…solo falta la ropa.

—Qué raro.

—Debió ser una broma— intervino Suigetsu riendo. —Una pesada— apunto ante la mirada fea de Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

— ¿Andas más ropa debajo?— le dijo Sai de lo más normal.

—No... digo s...si.

Karin bufó —Entonces cuál es el problema.

—Cierto lo siento.

—Ese no es el punto— Naruto intervino molesto. —Como le van a quitar las cosas.

—El problema es que hay muchas personas ¿cómo sabremos cuáles son?— Jugo no veía solución.

—Los golpeamos a todos hasta que alguien confiese— Kiba apoyo la idea de Naruto.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos —No podemos hacer eso.

—No importa iré a cambiarme— no quería crear problemas.

Se iba a ir a los vestidores pero la voz de Karin la detuvo.

—Si tienes la ropa por debajo ¿para qué te vas?— la miro burlona. —Solo quítatelo aquí, nos atrasas.

Vio a todos mirarla y se sonrojo mucho.

—Vamos Hinata— Ino la tomó de la mano —Tenemos tiempo y a nadie— dijo enfatizando la palabra —le precisa.

—Gracias Ino san

—Que te dije del san.

—Lo siento.

La rubia sonrió y se dio la vuelta se sentía culpable por dejar a Sakura sola pero no podía dejar que Karin se saliera con la suya y aun mas Hinata no le caí mal, no le gustaba ver que por su timidez sufriera burlas. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si no detiene a Sakura...

—_Deberíamos volver me ahogo con toda esta ropa. _

—_Pronto Ino además ¿recuerdas como volver?_

—_Mmm no. _

_Caminaron un poco mas y vio una hermosa flor —Mira estas no son muy abundantes— se acercó a la planta y revisó la especie. —Tengo de estas en casa— dijo satisfecha por la gran variedad que poseía su familia. —Oye— se giró y vio a Sakura ¿llorando? se acercó y vio en la misma dirección que su amiga. _

_Se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, Sasuke tenía a Hinata por la cintura y se besaban de una manera bastante apasionada. Se sintió morbosa por no poder apartar la vista y envidiosa al ver como Sasuke la sostenía con fuerza con su mano libre, cualquier chica soñaría con un beso así con Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Se apartaron pero no la soltó y ella bajo el rostro hablaron algo no supo qué pero cuando se separaron a Ino se le hizo tierno, la chica más tímida que había visto con el chico mas indiferente que había conocido. Sakura se movió y la hizo recordar había olvidado que no estaba sola. _

— _¿Qué haces? — gritó alarmada al verla apuntarles con el arma. _

—_No te metas. _

—_No tonta detente— Con alarmante fuerza la tiró al suelo —Ten cuidado Sakura ella no tiene casco puedes lastimarla— Vio como temblaba —Te arrepentirás después si la lastimas. _

_Sakura disparo e Ino al ver que le daba en la espalda respiró tranquila Sasuke tomó a Hinata y se metieron en la trinchera de inmediato agarró a su amiga y la tiró al suelo. _

—_Quédate quieta— le chisto. —Sígueme— con el llamado cuerpo a tierra se alejaron lo suficiente y ya lejos la hizo correr. —Si Sasuke kun se da cuenta se molestara._

—_Es un juego— Sakura ya no lloraba. _

—_Y estamos fuera. No debiste hacerlo. _

—_Que importa. _

_Suspiró —De acuerdo regresemos necesito calmarme. _

—_Tú— le dijo irónica. _

—_Si yo— dijo fingiendo enfado —Me asustaste. _

_De vuelta y ya cambiadas Sakura se sentó a su lado. —Lo siento. _

—_Lo sé. _

—_Me duele. _

—_También lo sé— La abrazó por los hombros —Puedes aguantar a llegar a casa. _

—_No voy a llorar. _

_La miró seria evaluándola. — ¿Segura?_

—_Papá me dijo de niña que ningún hombre merecía mis lágrimas— dijo sonriendo su padre siempre fue osco y de malas maneras. —Y la única vez que podría hacerlo sería en su funeral— Ino sonrió Sakura era muy fuerte. _

_._

—Gracias Ino— La voz de Hinata la trajo de vuelta.

—De nada— se quedo mirándola y sonrió por eso no quería cambiarse frente a los otros.

Llevaba un short no muy corto pero que le entallaba muy bien, la blusa negra de tirantes no era escotada pero dejaba ver el busto grande que poseía la chica. Se había limpiado la cara y vuelto a hacer la coleta.

—Vas a robar muchos suspiros.

—Ino san— dijo avergonzada.

La rubia se dio cuenta que ahora veía aterrada la salida. —No seas tonta— le dijo acercándose —Eres muy linda no tienes nada que esconder.

—Pero...

—Sabes cuantas personas sufren por no poder caminar o levantarse siquiera— Hinata se avergonzó más. —Da gracias por estar sana, ahora vamos— dijo empujándola desde atrás —Sal rápido o la dragona vendrá a chillarnos.

— ¿Dragona?

—Si una malvada dragona malhumorada y pelirroja.

Y aunque Hinata no se burlaba de la gente no pudo evitarlo comenzó a reír.

Todos las miraron al volver apenando aun más a la pobre chica, Ino dio un paso al frente mirándolos de forma coqueta.

—Sé que soy encantadora pero si me miran tanto me van a desgastar— dijo acomodándose el cabello —Aunque pueden tomar una foto dura más.

—Vámonos ya— dijo Sasuke malhumorado.

Salieron del lugar conversando y riendo de lo sucedido en el juego, en la entrada Naruto freno en seco.

— ¿Itachi?

Sasuke vio en su dirección — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es un gusto verte tan contento de verme.

— ¿Por qué viniste?— le preguntó Naruto.

—Vengo por ustedes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño — ¿Por nosotros?

—Si Sasuke por todos— lo miro de manera significativa y Sasuke se fijo en el auto que traía su hermano.

—Entiendo.

—Karin san— dijo saludando a la pelirroja que se acercaba al auto.

—Itachi san— Subió al carro pasando de largo.

Ino y Sakura detestaban los aires que se daba Karin, desde que llego siempre lograba colarse en ese raro grupo que formaban a veces Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un helado? — Kiba se resentía siempre que el grupito se iba, Shino lo sabía Kiba había sido muy amigo de Naruto y se sentía excluido en esos momentos, por eso proponía otra cosa en su lugar.

—Grandulón lo pase de ataque hay que repetirlo— Suigetsu se despidió de Jugo. —Nos vemos después perdedores— dijo sonriendo a un molesto Kiba.

Kiba recompuso el gesto y se dirigió a la chica — ¿Qué dices Hinata?

—Yo...yo

—Hinata san no la había visto— dijo Itachi acercándose —Me alegra volver a verla.

—Hola a mí también me alegra— dijo Hinata con una sonrisa apenada.

Con eso se ganó varias expresiones confundidas ¿de dónde se conocían esos dos? Naruto gritó un hasta luego y ya se había subido al lado de Sai en al auto.

¡Diablos! Pensó Sasuke Itachi no sabía de Hinata aun no se lo había contado.

—Vamos— le dijo mirándola directamente.

— ¿Qué? — Kiba no creía lo que oía.

—Lo si...siento, iré en otra ocasión— dijo con ojos de pena al ver la expresión herida de Kiba.

—No te preocupes Hinata— Shikamaru salió al paso. —Sera después.

—Pero la próxima vez tu pagas— condicionó Chouji riendo.

Hinata sonrió —Lo prometo— Itachi no cuestionó a su hermano y subió al auto a esperar —Hasta luego— les dijo la chica dulcemente pero se entristeció un poco al ver la expresión de Kiba.

Sasuke se molestó —Apúrate— la tomó de la mano y la llevó al auto para sorpresa de todos. ¿Quién se creía el Inuzuka para hacerle ojos de perro apaleado a su... lo que sea que fuera?

—No entiendo— Kiba estaba asombrado ¿serian ciertas sus sospechas? la forma en que el Uchiha veía a Hinata era de posesión y ahora la tomaba de la mano.

—Oh déjalo no hagas dramas— Chouji esperaba no le diera más vueltas.

Ino miró a Sakura pero esta no prestaba atención a nada. —Nosotras vamos a comer con ustedes.

Chouji la miro asombrado hace mucho que su amiga no salía con ellos — ¿En serio?

—Si— dijo mirando a Sakura que la veía como si se hubiera vuelto loca —Nos hará bien a todos distraernos un poco.

...

Sasuke iba al frente con Itachi resumiendo porque Hinata iba atrás junto a Naruto y Sai.

—Entiendo, tenía que ser especial.

—No hables aun me debes lo de la foto— Por culpa de él Naruto ahora andaba insoportable.

—Pero apuesto que aun la tienes en tu celular— Sasuke desvió la mirada haciendo a Itachi sonreír.

— ¿Qué cuchichean? — Naruto se acercó a ellos — ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa, necesitamos hablar.

En las afueras de la ciudad había una casa imponente no tan grande como la de Hinata pero no menos asombrosa. Entraron a un hermoso salón y todos tomaron asiento.

— ¿Quieren algo?

Suigetsu no tenía paciencia y si Karin se comportaba tonta con Sasuke ante Itachi era peor —Saber a que vinimos.

—Agua por favor— dijo Karin, la mujer en la entrada asintió y desapareció.

—Ayer reportaron a una chica de 19 años desaparecida— dijo sentándose —La denuncia fue ayer a las 7 pm al cumplirse las 24 horas sin saber nada de ella.

Naruto interrumpió — ¿Crees que fue él?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? — Ahora fue Sasuke quien hablo.

—Apareció hoy, la encontraron desmayada en las afueras de un hospital.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? — Hinata se preocupo al recordar la horrible aura del hombre. Karin asintió inconscientemente recordando lo mismo.

—Débil le diagnosticaron un fuerte cuadro de anemia.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Tú padrino Naruto él estaba en la ciudad de gira con su libro.

El chico solo asintió.

—Sé que es extremista pero no quiero que salgan solos incluso en el instituto deben estar alerta.

— ¿Y usted? — pregunto Hinata preocupada Sasuke no le contó que él tuviera sello o algo que lo protegiera.

— ¿Yo?— miró a Sasuke — ¿No le contaste todo?

—Olvide eso— y no presto atención a la expresión suspicaz de Sai y Karin al comprender que Naruto no fue el que hablo con Hinata.

Itachi volvió su atención a la chica de ojos claros —Nadie mayor a 20 es atacado o al menos nunca lo ha sido, es la línea segura cuando los cumples no tienes de que preocuparte.

—No sabía.

—Si, así que no te preocupes— Un suave sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. —Creo que eso sería todo— Se levantó — ¿Seguros no quieren algo más?

—Yo quiero ir a casa— Karin no quería ver más a Sasuke y sus miradas a la boba.

—Te acompañamos— dijo Suigetsu tranquilo — ¿Cierto Sai?

—De acuerdo.

—Los llevare ¿Y ustedes?

Hinata se sintió incomoda —Ah yo...

—Le enseñare mi casa— dijo Naruto adelantándose. —Está cerca Hinata.

—Volveré pronto entonces.

Cuando salieron los otros Naruto se levantó feliz.

—Mi casa está cruzando la calle.

— ¿Son vecinos?

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja —Sí.

Salieron juntos y caminaron un buen tramo para salir cruzar la calle y luego para entrar a la casa de Naruto. Era un poco más pequeña pero a Hinata se le hizo más acogedora.

—Estoy en casa— gritó al entrar. No recibió respuesta. —Rayos podría ser un asaltante y nadie se daría cuanta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño — ¿Donde está Ebisu?

—Ni idea ese tipo de mayordomo no tiene nada.

Pasaron al salón donde una foto de un rubio muy parecido a Naruto y una mujer de largo pelo rojo sonreía con un Naruto de unos cinco años en brazos.

—Son mis padres— dijo sonriendo.

—Te pareces mucho a tu papá.

—Si— dijo orgulloso —Aunque de carácter la ruidosa era mamá.

—Se ven muy felices— Todos sonreían era una enorme sonrisa la foto por si misma era muy cálida.

—Lo éramos— Naruto corrigió —Lo soy— Sus padres lo había amado y dado su vida por él por eso disfrutaba cada segundo que tenia.

Naruto transmitía paz — ¿Cómo se llamaban?

—Minato y Kushina— una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

Se giraron a un hombre de cabello blanco y largo era muy alto.

—Ero sennin— dijo Naruto alegre corriendo hacia el hombre.

¿Ero sennin? Hinata parpadeo

—No sabía que estabas en casa.

El hombre lo recibió en un abrazo —Estoy de paso iba justo a buscarte. Sasuke que bueno verte.

—Jiraiya san.

— ¿Y esta hermosa jovencita?

—Ah sí es Hinata una amiga del instituto.

—Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto.

—Hyuga eh por los ojos relacionada con Hiashi.

—Es mi padre. ¿Lo conoce?

—Si— sonrió —También conocí a tu madre.

— ¿En serio? — se acerco interesada.

—Si una mujer muy amable. Lamento lo que pasó.

Hinata asintió agradecida.

— ¿De dónde los conoces? — pregunto Naruto.

—Ah una vez acabe en su hospital.

— ¿Tienes un hospital Hinata?

—Y...yo no… mi familia.

— ¿Quieren que los lleve a dar una vuelta?— ofreció el hombre sonriendo.

—No es necesario— Sasuke intervino —Se irá esta noche ¿verdad?

—Me temo que si— ante la expresión decepcionada de Naruto agregó —Lo siento.

—Usted viene muy poco páselo con Naruto.

— ¿Te parece? — consultó el mayor al rubio.

—Claro— recordó —Oh pero Hina...

—Esperaremos a Itachi en casa.

Jiraiya que conocía bien a Sasuke miró curioso a Naruto ¿desde cuándo llevaba Sasuke por voluntad propia a una chica a su casa?

—Hinata es su novia no hay problema— comento Naruto restándole importancia.

Hinata sintió que la tierra se habría bajo sus pies notó de inmediato su cara arder. Sasuke parecía a punto de ahorcar de nuevo a Naruto él procurando que pasara tiempo a solas con su padrino y así le pagaba.

—Hombre felicidades— dijo sonriendo pícaro Jiraiya.

—No...no...no es ci...cierto Na... Na— empezó a sentirse mareada.

— ¿Cómo que no?— dijo el rubio divertido.

—Cállate usuratonkachi deje de meterte en lo que no te importa.

— ¿Lo niegas? sigue así y rápido te robaran a Hinata.

— ¿Planeas robarla tú? — dijo Jiraiya

— ¿Eh? yo no— Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

—Vamos— le dijo Sasuke a la chica pero ella no se movió. Permanecía clavada al salón mirando al suelo la tomó de la muñeca empeorando el sonrojo pero la hizo avanzar.

—Naruto tiene razón Sasuke— dijo al hombre cuando pasaron junto a él —Una chica puede dudar si no le dices las cosas claras.

Maldito Naruto y su bocota.

—Adiós Hinata san— gritó cuando se alejaban hacia la salida.

—A...Adiós.

La soltó ya en la salida de la casa y no hablaron hasta llegar a su casa. Él estaba enfadado.

—Yo mmm creo que po...podría llamar un taxi— No creía prudente volver a entrar tenía mucha vergüenza y lo mejor era irse.

—No oíste lo que dijo mi hermano.

—Ah sí. Lo siento.

Sasuke estaba irritado ¿Realmente era necesario ponerle nombre a lo que hacían? recordó la mirada de Sai y el Inuzuka este ultimo lo irritaba pasaba mucho tiempo con ella siempre juntos en clases y al almuerzo.

Llegaron a un salón diferente Hinata lo seguía por instinto no muy segura, en ese salón también había una foto de la familia. Sasuke no se parecía mucho a su padre pero Itachi y él si se parecían muchísimo. La mujer en la foto sonreía dulcemente era la única que tenia facciones suaves y le daba algo de aspecto familiar a la foto los hombres estaban serios y daban un aspecto estricto incluso el pequeño Sasuke tal vez de años.

—Es diferente a la que está en casa de Naruto— Los padres de Naruto eran más alegres y relajados y Naruto era definitivamente igual. Su padre siempre fue estricto y las buenas maneras eran necesarias en todo su madre era la que aportaba la parte dulce y gentil.

Ella sonrió —Se parece a la que está en mi casa.

Él solo la miro esperando a que continuara.

—No sale mamá yo tenía 6 cuando murió. Padre cambia la foto cada año aunque siempre es igual— dijo sonriendo —Hanabi y yo sentadas y padre y niisan atrás serios nunca puedo hacer a Hanabi sonreír un poco las fotos siempre quedan con ese aire rígido— su sonrisa aumento.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?— él había tenido a sus padres hasta los 9 su madre era amorosa con él su padre era más duro y estricto y por la forma de hablar de Hinata le pasaba igual pero ella había perdido a su madre aun mas niña.

—A veces... olvido cosas, es duro y me pongo triste— dijo bajo y negó con la cabeza como espantando la idea. —Pero debo ser fuerte por Hanabi chan, ella no la recuerda y trato siempre de que sepa lo que es el abrazo materno y que te consientan.

Un mechón había escapado de su coleta, con un movimiento lento Sasuke lo colocó tras su oreja provocándole un suave sonrojo, ella lo miro de esa manera tímida e insegura. _"También me gustas"_ se sonrojo más y apartó la mirada justo cuando la mujer entraba al salón.

—Joven ¿se le ofrece algo?

Él miró a Hinata que negó suavemente. —Nada por ahora. Te mostrare la casa.

Dieron vueltas por el salón, una enorme biblioteca y un salón con un piano.

— ¿Tocas?

—No, es de Itachi.

—Es hermoso— dijo acercándose al piano.

—Tú si tocas.

—Como…

Sasuke la interrumpió —Itachi pone esa mirada cuando ve alguno que le gusta.

Ella sonrió.

Sasuke se acerco al piano —Toca.

—Es de Itachi san él...

—No se molestara— al verla insegura atacó —Dado que yo gane hoy— ella lo vio algo alarmada —Se supone que debes obedecer.

— ¿E...este será el castigo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Parte

— ¿P…parte?

—Si no discutas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en el banco — ¿Cualquier cosa?

Se sentó a su lado —Lo que sea.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el piano olvidando que lo tenía tan cerca, comenzó con uno de sus favoritos los nocturnos de Chopin. No llevaba ni dos minutos cuando su mano se congeló en las teclas Sasuke le había besado el hombro.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

¿Cómo que por qué? trago grueso y reemprendió la pieza, después de un minuto Sasuke le sopló en el cuello erizándole la piel, de nuevo se detuvo.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó inocente.

—Sasuke kun así n...no po...dre

Respondió con tono sugestivo acercándose más — ¿Así cómo?

—De niño se sentaba en mis piernas cuando practicaba.

Sasuke se apartó de prisa al escuchar la voz de su hermano pero no se levanto. Hinata estaba tan apenada que no lograba articular palabra.

—Siempre le decía que era imposible tocar con él pegado a mi— negó divertido —Jamás pensé que también lo haría con su novia.

Sasuke actuó a tiempo para evitar que se diera de frente con el piano.

— ¿Qué le paso? — preguntó algo impresionado.

—Tuvo demasiado para un solo día— dijo divertido al ver como el color rojo abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué significa?

Se encogió de hombros —Se desmayo.

— ¿Es normal?

—Eso creo— La levanto en brazos.

—No es la primera vez ¿cierto?

—No— lo miro molesto al pasar a su lado —Y no es mi novia.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— ¿Tiene que ser algo? — dijo fastidiado.

—Si— suspiro era tan terco. —Tienes que llamar las cosas por su nombre.

—Ahora es una cosa— soltó mientras se alejaba.

Lo siguió —Sabes a lo que me refiero— Lo vio subir las gradas.

Sasuke lo sentía observarlo —Olvídalo quieres.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces allá arriba— Vio a su pequeño hermano desaparecer y sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** La pieza que toca Hinata es el nocturno Op 9 Nº 2 por si quieren escucharlo es muy lindo.


	16. Una cita y una declaración

**********************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**16- Una cita y una declaración.**

La acostó en la cama y se quedó contemplándola. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y su respiración era pausada se quedo mirando su pecho subir y bajar. Bajo la mirada detallando su cuerpo, era hermosa, le acarició la mejilla cálida le encantaba tocar su piel, su largo cabello se había regado en su almohada. Su novia… ¿por qué querían complicar todo? ¿O era él quien no quería complicarse?

—Mmm— se dio la vuelta y la blusa se le subió un poco dejando ver un la piel de su abdomen. Se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración se humedeció los labios ¿cuántas veces había soñado con ella? había perdido la cuenta, seguro si supiera el tono de sus sueños huiría asustada. Recordó la forma en que lo vio en el campo o tal vez no. Ella parpadeo y Sasuke no se molesto en apartarse cuando ella abrió los ojos alarmada.

— ¿Do...dónde estamos?

—Mi habitación.

Trago grueso y se sonrojo —Ita...chi san.

—Abajo.

Se sentó lentamente para no marearse, se había desmayado pero es que la situación la rebasó. —Lo siento. Debería irme.

— ¿Por qué?

—C...como Naruto querrás estar con Itachi san.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Itachi viene más seguido.

—Pero...

Sabia darle por su lado —Lo que quieres es irte.

—NO— el rojo apareció de nuevo —M… me gusta estar contigo.

Levantó la vista cohibida pero Sasuke ya estaba rodeándola y besándola. La acostó en la cama sin dejar de besarla, ya acostumbrada Hinata abrió los labios esperando deseosa la lengua del chico cuando lo recibió sintió su cuerpo encenderse, sus manos cobraron vida y rodeo el cuello de Sasuke. Él suspiro contra su boca y metió la mano por debajo de la blusa tocando la piel de su abdomen.

— ¡Ah!— Hinata se separó un poco al sentir como metía la mano en su blusa y le acariciaba directamente la piel de su estomago. Lo miro ruborizada con ojos brillantes él le devolvió la mirada intensamente.

Acarició de nuevo su piel lentamente ella cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo, él sonrió besándola de nuevo y ella hundió los dedos en su cabello. Sasuke se dio cuenta que podía continuar y cumplir su sueño pero en su sueño no había un molesto hermano que pronto subiría a buscarlo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se apartó agitado se sentó y la miró, el color en sus mejillas y la mirada medio apenada medio deseosa casi lo hacen caer sobre ella de nuevo.

Nadie le provocaba lo que ella, con ninguna podía hacer lo mismo, muchas trataron de besarlo y por curiosidad lo intento con algunas en sus salidas a escondidas pero jamás sintió nada. Ella era para él ahora lo veía claro.

Hinata se sentó avergonzada ¿cómo no le ponía pegas a nada de lo que hiciera? si él no se detenía ¿sería ella capaz de hacerlo? lo dudaba simplemente no podía detenerse al contrario quería tener el valor para tocarlo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Porque no solo te gusta pensó estas enamorada ¡oh Kami! y por alguna estúpida razón se aterró.

Vio el miedo en los ojos perla y se extraño —Que... — ella se levantó y casi corrió a la puerta. La siguió por puro instinto y la atrapó contra la puerta evitando que saliera. — ¿Qué pasa? — dijo serio. Ella se mantuvo de espaldas sin moverse. — ¿Hice algo mal?— no lo había oído quejarse.

Ella tembló —Tengo miedo.

— ¿De mi?— ¿estaba loca?

—De...

— ¿De qué?— la volteo sin paciencia.

Lo abrazo aun temblando y escondió su cara en su pecho. —De lo que siento.

No muy seguro la rodeo por la cintura — ¿Qué sientes? — Ella negó contra su pecho así que la apartó y la obligó a mirarlo. — ¿Qué sientes? — No flaqueó ante las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hinata se sumergió en sus ojos oscuros él podía botarla por lo que diría no quería sonar como las otras pero estaba confundida y asustada y si él no era serio con ella todo acabaría.

Con una mano temblorosa acaricio su mejilla —Te quiero— lo dijo con voz temblorosa. Apartó la mano y la mirada esperando que la rechazara después de todo Karin tenía razón ella era asustadiza y nada importante.

—Tonta— le tomó el mentón y la hizo mirarlo —Hasta ahora te das cuenta.

Hinata no sabía que decirle pero él la miraba de manera distinta parecía ¿contento?

La beso fugazmente y se apartó buscando algo, saco un pañuelo y se lo dio. —Límpiate si Itachi te ve así pensara que trate de abusar de ti o algo— Otra vez esa expresión graciosa que lograba sacarle una sonrisa, la vio secarse deprisa, luego vio el pañuelo pensativa. —Aquí es donde te digo que te lo quedes supongo— Hizo un gesto de indiferencia y abrió la puerta.

Ella lo siguió más tranquila y apenada por su arranque. Abajo los esperaba Itachi pero ella no lo miró directamente.

— ¿Que harán ahora? — por prudencia decidió no comentar nada de lo sucedido no quería que se desmayara de nuevo.

—Volver al instituto.

—Pero es temprano, porque no van a comer al cine o algo así.

Sasuke suspiro Itachi no lo iba a dejar en paz.

—Yo no cr... — empezó Hinata de repente alarmada ante la idea de que se repitiera la situación de la otra vez.

—No andamos vestidos para eso— Sasuke lo miraba enfadado.

—Los llevo de compras.

—Itachi— el tono de Sasuke era de advertencia.

—Vamos no es nada, será rápido bueno solo Hinata tú tienes ropa aquí.

—Itachi san yo no...

—Por favor— dijo con una mirada intensa.

Sasuke dejo caer los hombros derrotado y empezó a subir las gradas.

— ¿A... dónde vas? — No iba a dejarla sola ¿o sí?

—A cambiarme— soltó con resignación.

— ¿Q…qué?

Y así se vio arrastrada por el mayor de los Uchiha hacia la salida.

Después de una penosa escena donde las jóvenes que la atendieron parecían querer matarla con los ojos, cortesía de los apuestos pelinegros que esperaban eligiera un vestido (porque según Itachi debía ser un vestido) y zapatos a juego acabo tomando un vestido lavanda sin pensarlo mucho. Había tratado de pagar pero de nuevo Itachi dijo que sería una ofensa y tuvo que dejarlo así. Ya cambiada salió tomó las bolsas con sus ropas originales y salieron. Acabaron comiendo juntos de nuevo en un restaurante del centro comercial, Itachi se despidió tomando las bolsas y diciéndoles que pasaría por ellos después de la película. Era como una extraña cita.

Frente a la lista de películas Sasuke la interrogo — ¿Cuál?

Una de acción, ficción, romántica y —Cualquiera menos la de horror.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja —Te asusta eso.

—Algo— confesó.

— ¿Qué tal esa?— señalo la última, era una de superhéroes.

—Esa está bien.

—Ya vuelvo.

Calculó la hora 3:10 más los promocionales saldrían casi a las 6. Se lo dijo a Sasuke pero se encogió de hombros si da tiempo fue lo único que le dijo.

Sasuke vio varias parejas acercándose, chicas apoyándose en los hombros de sus compañeros pero Hinata estaba absorta en la película había escogido bien, la vio tiritar y se sacó la chaqueta.

Cuando Hinata sintió como la cubría se sobresaltó y ruborizó aspiro el aroma; olía a Sasuke —Gracias— le susurró.

Notó en la penumbra que llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos, su perfil serio la hipnotizó, era muy apuesto. Entendía perfectamente porque todas reaccionaban así con él aunque a ella le habían gustado sus ojos y su enigmática forma de ser, lucía interesado en la película y acabó mirando la pantalla de nuevo.

Fueron de los pocos que esperaron los créditos y salieron casi de últimos cuando salieron y planeaba darle la chaqueta se dio cuenta que de hecho llovía y el viento era fuerte aferró la chaqueta inconscientemente.

—No planeaba quitártela— comentó divertido.

Ella sonrió — ¿Qué hora es?

—Faltan 15 minutos— al ver su cara de aprensión la calmó —No te alarmes probablemente él llamo avisando que estábamos con él.

Itachi los recogió en menos de dos minutos y casi voló todo el camino hasta el instituto se asusto un poco por la velocidad. Se despidieron e Hinata volvió a agradecer el vestido, salieron y para su sorpresa quedaba aun un minuto pasaron a tiempo la entrada y cerraron tras ellos. Ya solo había una pequeña llovizna al verlo caminar con ella en dirección a los dormitorios lo miró extrañada.

—Sasuke kun ¿a d...dónde vas?

—Ya oíste a mi hermano.

— ¿No podre andar sola en el instituto? — la perspectiva de andar con Karin era... horrible y era la única chica para salir y volver de los dormitorios.

—No de día pero tarde sí.

—Siempre hay gente— rezongó.

—Solo obedece— La vio empezar a quitarse la chaqueta —Aun llueve— la atajó.

—Pero…

—Sí que eres terca— la miro de reojo morderse el labio interior y casi sonríe.

Hinata se sentía algo tonta pero estaba feliz nunca había tenido una cita no estaba segura que fuera una pero era lo más parecido que había tenido y no podía borrar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, había pasado tanto en un solo día, un día de locos, tenía muchos así últimamente.

— ¿En qué piensas? — cuestionó curioso al ver su sonrisa.

—En todo lo que paso.

Le dio la razón —Fue un día largo.

—Pe...pero bueno.

Llegaron a los dormitorios y se acercó a ella. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos no iba a... la beso y se alejó tomando su chaqueta.

—Así dejaras de verme como en el cine— dijo colocándosela, olía a Hinata.

Ella se quedo mirándolo marchar sin poder decir una palabra había sido una cita, sonrió y corrió adentro con el corazón martillándole en el pecho.

...

Karin había vuelto temprano Suigetsu le había preguntado si no estaba enojada lo negó por supuesto pero él contraatacó diciendo que entonces porque escondió la ropa. ¡Diablos! la conocía tan bien.

_Había seguido a la tonta Hyuga pero no tenía mucha experiencia y solo había alcanzado darle en un brazo, espero a que saliera de la trinchera donde penosamente había caído pero Sasuke apareció y acabó quedándose a ver. El espectáculo que presenció la tentó a vaciarles el arma a ambos pero estaba demasiado shockeada al ver el cambio en Sasuke, su chakra cambió junto a la Hyuga y ella sabía que un cambio tan radical era signo de lo serio que era lo que sentía el Uchiha. ¿Cómo podía preferir a esa tonta? alguien le disparó por la espalda y vio a Ino arrastrar a Sakura fuera del lugar, ella no culpaba del todo a la Hyuga muchas chicas había intentado algo con Sasuke así que no era anormal, lo anormal era que Sasuke le correspondiera de todas a ella, que pésimo gusto. _

_Estuvo aguardando un momento pero al aparecer Naruto los siguió entre los arboles, luego espero y cuando dieron todo por ganado disfrutó apuntándole y disparándole al chico que le robó el corazón desde que lo conoció un par de años atrás. Claro no pudo dejarla salir invicta así que lanzó su ropa al fondo de la pila de uniformes. _

Ella no caería en rencillas de gritarse y tirarse del pelo pero al verla pasar con un vestido que NO traía en la mañana con esa sonrisa boba en la cara supo que tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué?

—Bromeas— escuchó a las del otro grupo de primero.

—Es en serio los vi salir de una tienda iba ella Sasuke kun y otro joven muy parecido a él.

— ¿Y qué hicieron?

—Los perdí.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Ellos estaban el segundo piso y yo estaba en el tercero los vi de casualidad como esperabas que los siguiera.

Karin se acerco y las miro arrogante.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo no puedo creer que aun no lo sepan.

— ¿Saber qué?

Karin no contesto solo sonrió —Ingenuas— Se fue sonriendo ella no se rebajaría pero media escuela probablemente sí y ya había plantado la duda.

...

Se levantó temprano aun con una sonrisa marcada en la cara. Bajó y se fue al comedor cuando salía del baño un grupo de chicas la rodeo, solo una estaba en su clase las otras cuatro no. No dijo nada y se quedó mirándolas tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué te traes con Sasuke kun?

Suspiró _"No permitas que nadie estropee tu felicidad"_ —No tengo nada de qué hablar— No era la primera vez que la molestaban, si por un chico pero en su otra escuela siempre la afrentaban incluso trataron de cortarle el pelo todo porque le decían que se creía superior y que la bajarían de la nube.

— ¿Cómo te atreves mosca muerta?

—Apuesto que tú misma esparciste el rumor.

—Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ti.

—Como digan— trató de alejarse.

—Confiesa que es mentira.

Trató de apartarse —No diré nada.

—Tú...

—Hinata— Se voltearon donde Kiba y Shino miraban serios a las muchachas.

—Buenos días— Hinata los saludó como si nada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada Kiba kun— la chica se apartó e Hinata caminó hacia ellos.

Los tres se fueron juntos rumbo a clases. —Te estaban molestando— Shino no pregunto afirmó.

—No tiene importancia.

—Claro que si— dijo molesto el castaño. —Si te juntas con Naruto y Sasuke las locas te caerán encima.

—No te preocupes Kiba kun.

— ¿Cómo que no? solo traerán problemas.

—No dejare de hablarles, tampoco lo haría si alguien me reclamara por ustedes.

Entraron al salón e Hinata vio a la chica cuchichear con otras menos Ino y Sakura que parecían apartadas de todo, Karin entró más tarde y como siempre Sasuke y Naruto de últimos.

—Buenos días— Naruto lanzó el saludo a nadie en particular.

Pasó una mano por el cabello de Nagato juguetón y se fue a sentar, le cerró un ojo a Hinata al pasar a su lado. Ella por otro lado clavó la vista en la mesa y no pudo ver a Sasuke lo sintió pasar a su lado y dejo de respirar, en clase lo vio de reojo varias veces.

En el receso de media mañana una chica que no conocía se asomó a la puerta —Hinata Hyuga.

— ¿Si?

—Te llaman en la dirección.

Frunció el ceño y salió, apenas había llegado al final del pasillo cuando la cercaron varias compañeras y las de la mañana. Lo suponía pero era mejor aclarar las cosas pronto aunque no tenía idea de que decir, en su otra escuela dejaron de molestarla hasta que se enfrento a una mayor y la inmovilizó en el suelo con las manos en la espalda.

—Eres una mentirosa

Hinata suspiró —No he dicho nada.

—Claro que si, crees que eres la gran cosa por andar mintiendo con que sales con Sasuke kun.

Ni siquiera la dejo responder la chica se lanzó contra ella, Hinata se hizo a un lado la muchacha se golpeó contra la puerta haciendo un estruendo, para su horror la gente se estaba aglomerando.

—Es suficiente.

—No— rugió la chica —Te arrancare esos feos ojos hasta que confieses.

¿Dónde estaban los profesores? la chica se preparaba para tirarse contra ella cuando se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Hinata sintió el vacio en su estómago.

—Sasuke kun— dijo la chica cambiando la expresión y mirando victoriosa a Hinata. —Esta zorra anda pavoneándose diciendo que sale contigo.

Sasuke sintió su sangre bullir su mente se desconectó por la rabia —La próxima vez— dijo peligrosamente haciendo a la incauta chica sonreír —Que te expreses así de mi novia— disfrutó la expresión y gestos de asombro que causo esa sola palabra —Olvidare que eres una chica y te cerrare la boca yo mismo.

La chica que había empezado todo no contesto nada ella y las demás solo miraban alucinadas al joven y los demás que para ese momento eran muchos no creían nada de lo que pasaba.

Hinata por otro lado estaba en un extraño shock sentía que su corazón escapaba de su pecho, la cara le ardía y quería que se abriera un hoyo y se la tragara eso sí con todo y Sasuke.

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó con él, todos se apartaron a su paso incluso sus compañeros estaban fuera todos mirándolos asombrados.

—Sas...Sasuke kun a donde va... — Salieron del edificio y se giró serio.

—No pretendías permitir que te pegara ¿cierto?

—Cla...claro que no— se removió incomoda.

Él lucía molesto — ¿Por qué saliste? era obvio lo que planeaban.

Hinata desvió la mirada —Po…por experiencia sé que huir no resuelve nada.

—Olvídalo ya no importa.

—T...tú diji...dijiste— comenzó apenada.

—No creo que nadie se atreva a meterse contigo después de lo que dije.

—Oh— se sintió un poco decepcionada así que en realidad no lo pensaba.

— ¿No es obvio?— dijo resignado al ver su expresión abatida.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confusa.

—Lo que eres.

— ¿Lo que soy? ¿Qué soy? — su cabeza se inclinó un poco.

¿Era lenta o lo hacía al propio? La beso en los labios y la miró a los ojos. —Justo lo que dije— se volteó —Las clases están por empezar.

Hinata lo siguió sonriendo, casi corrieron cuando vieron venir a Azuma sensei y entraron ahogando los murmullos y ganándose la atención de todo el salón. Azuma entró pisándoles los talones y la clase comenzó.


	17. Un obsequio

**************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**17-Un obsequio **

—Dime ¿cuándo pasó esto?

Había ido a almorzar con los chicos como siempre había comido tranquila, pero Kiba parecía haber esperado a esa hora para acribillarla a preguntas.

—Mmm a qu…que te refieres.

— ¿Cómo que a qué? de cuando a acá tu y Sasuke salen.

Miro a los lados nerviosa —Ah eso.

—Si eso y deja de hacerte la desentendida.

Y ninguno de los otros parecían dispuestos a intervenir de hecho le prestaban atención.

—Pu...pues— había visto venir algo así y estuvo dándole vueltas a que decir —En la biblioteca.

—La biblioteca.

—S...si de...después de clases— estaba sonrojada hablar de eso era violento.

—Hump— no parecía convencido.

Trago grueso y estaba considerando tomar sus cosas y huir.

—Entonces debemos felicitarte supongo— Shikamaru comía tranquilo.

—Ah n...no— Para rematar sentía que todos la miraban oía susurros y recibía miradas asesinas.

El celular sonó y vio el mensaje _"Recoge tus cosas y sal"_ Parpadeo confusa pero empezó a recoger —Nos ve...vemos en clase.

— ¿Vas con él?— Ahora que Kiba lo pensaba la última semana ella siempre salía antes de acabar el almuerzo.

—Kiba no seas entrometido.

—Tu cállate Chouji.

Hinata se despidió pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Sasuke entró y se quedó esperándola ella camino hasta él extrañada y salieron juntos del comedor.

—Es tan raro— dijo Kiba.

—Es normal— dijo Shino y lo miraron como si hubiera perdido el juicio —Si no viene por ella algunos pensaran que es mentira.

Y eso dijo Naruto al almuerzo...

_Estaban sentados en la azotea alejados de todos_ _—Si no vas a traerla creerán que es mentira. _

—_Es estúpido ya lo dije delante de muchos._

—_Pero no de todos y ya sabes como son. _

— _¿Qué pretendes que haga?_

—_Nada, solo ve y compórtate como un novio. _

—_Y según tú ¿qué se hace? además porque tendría que escucharte, tú no sabes nada. _

—_Pero he leído de eso. _

—_Así que sí estabas leyendo esas cursilerías de nuevo. _

—_Al menos tengo idea de que hacer. No lo pienses tanto, ella es muy tímida pero sabe cómo eres no espera que le lleves flores o algo así, solo ve y salgan juntos._

—_No sé porque mierda dije eso— lo vio fastidiado —Es culpa de ustedes, tuya, de Itachi y de ella por salir y dejar que esas idiotas la insultaran. _

—_Entonces solo déjala, olvida lo que hiciste y solo sigue igual que siempre—Naruto se acostó —Nadie te dirá nada y ella no te recriminara lo sabes. _

_Si lo sabía y eso lo jodia, se fue dejando a un Naruto sonriente pero su sonrisa se borró cuando lo golpeó en la cabeza la caja de jugo que Sasuke se había tomado. Le envió el mensaje al menos saldría rápido de ahí. _

— ¿A don...donde vamos? — No le contesto notaba su pose tensa incomoda. —Sasuke kun lo siento— Estaban en los jardines

—Olvídalo— Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol en una pequeña mesa rodeada de dos bancas largas había campo para 4 personas. Hinata hizo amago de sentarse al otro lado. —Aquí— señalo el espacio a su lado.

Se sentó no muy segura y coloco su bolso en la mesa. —Estás molesto— lo miro seria. —No tienes que actuar distinto.

Sabía que debía ser incomodo para él dado su forma de ser portarse distinto o declarar en público algo como lo que hizo, si ya era difícil para ella que odiaba ser el centro de atención. Seguía sin contestarle y temió que de ahora en adelante actuara así con ella.

—Estábamos bien antes— susurró sin pensar recordando los asaltos en los pasillos y besos a escondidas.

— ¿Antes cómo?— la vio suspicaz.

—Yo... — desvió la mirada ahora estaba apenada ¿cómo hacía para adivinar lo que pensaba?

—Mírame.

Se mordió el labio pero no obedeció sintió como la rodeaba por la cintura y lo vio por instinto. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios pero no la soltó.

—No puedo besarte como quisiera— parpadeo confusa —Nos miran— Ella no quito la vista para confirmar lo que dijo pero se ruborizó mucho. —No me importa lo que piensen pero no voy a darles un espectáculo— La soltó despacio y ella recordó una conversación con Neji.

_Había ido a recogerla a la escuela y una de sus compañeras la adelantó y se lanzó a los brazos de un chico dándose un beso bastante apasionado todos los miraban al pasar algunas suspirando pero Neji hizo mal modo. _

— _¿Pasa algo malo?_

—_Aprenda Hinata sama_—_ no le gustaba que la llamara así _—_Que cuando un chico quiere de verdad a una señorita no la exhibe de esa manera. _

_Ella lo vio sin entender. _

—_Si hacen eso en público ¿qué harán a solas? _

—_Oh— desvió la mirada. _

_Su prima era demasiado ingenua para su propia seguridad. —Puede que no sea justo pero la sociedad condena a las mujeres, en esos casos siempre serán ellas las que se verán perjudicadas. _

Se acercó a Sasuke y le beso la mejilla. Sasuke la miró interrogante pero ella solo sonreía con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—No lo estás haciendo fácil tonta.

Ella sonrió más y acabó contagiándolo, hablaron de sus escuelas anteriores, de cosas irrelevantes pero conversando tranquilos el rato pasó volando y volvieron juntos a clases.

El martes transcurrió igual los seguían viendo pero Hinata no les tomaba importancia, nadie le habló en su regreso a los dormitorios el lunes y había salido temprano ese día. Al salir a las duchas se topó con Ino que le sonrió y se sintió contenta al menos no todas la odiaban.

El miércoles su práctica en el dojo fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

—Sasuke kun— lo contempló extrañada.

Él camino hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacia él, con la otra mano la tomó del cuello y la beso. Respondió el beso gustosa y le rodeo el cuello, desde el sábado no se besaban así y había extrañado estar de esa forma. La empujó contra la pared y soltó un gemido cuando le mordió el cuello. Él parecía ansioso, la tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano acarició desde lo alto de su espalda hasta casi su trasero, se estremeció con fuerza pero tras unos momentos pareció calmarse y la sesión de besos seguía intensa pero no tan ansiosa.

— ¿Su…cede algo?— logró articular al rato.

—Solo quería hacer esto— no era cierto del todo pero en toda la condenada noche no dejo de soñar con ella y tuvo que ducharse de madrugada.

Ella le sonrió, él también la extrañaba.

Su rutina de vida cambio de nuevo y el viernes en la mañana cuando Sasuke apareció de nuevo a las seis en punto pensó que por lo visto sus entrenamientos pasarían a segundo plano pero no podía quejarse.

El sábado fue otro día loco, los chicos llegaron y se fueron todos a la biblioteca la semana entrante tenían exámenes y Kiba había estado llorando que reprobaría todo. Así fue como juntaron dos mesas y Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y ella la ocuparon para estudiar.

Después de una hora Shikamaru dormía, Shino resolvía todo solo y los únicos que le prestaban atención eran Chouji que entendía todo a la primera y Kiba que competía de cerca con Naruto. Y hablando del rubio...

— ¿Están estudiando? — se acercó a la mesa seguido de Sasuke —Hinata me explicas también.

Sasuke resopló y se fue derecho a sentarse junto al dormido Shikamaru. Chouji casi llora cuando Naruto se sentó junto a Kiba y todo el proceso se atraso más ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ese año siendo tan cerrados?

Sasuke solo podía admirar la paciencia de la chica, Kiba era un caso pero Naruto era algo especial. Cuando acabo Hinata quería beberse un garrafón de agua, Shikamaru se desperezó y ella se cuestionaba que había ido a hacer en realidad, tal vez su madre limpiaría de nuevo. Todos se despidieron y solo quedaron los tres.

—Mi cabeza va a explotar— se quejó Naruto.

Sasuke resopló —Lo dudo.

—Solo debes practicar Naruto kun.

—No quiero ver más letras y números en un buen tiempo.

—Vete a dormir entonces.

— ¿Me estas echando? — dijo herido.

—Si

— ¡Oh! quieres quedarte a solas con Hina... — se cayó para esquivar el libro con el que trato de golpearlo. —De acuerdo, me voy— le sacó la lengua y se fue haciendo pucheros.

—Sasuke kun— Hinata lo miró extraña.

—Ven.

Los fines de semana el instituto quedaba aun mas vacío no se encontraron a nadie camino a los laboratorios. Sasuke se sentó y espero que ella lo imitara. Ella se sentó sin saber que pasaba, lo vio sacar una cajita.

La había recibido en la mañana con una nota de Itachi _"No estoy de acuerdo, esto me parece demasiado pero te lo envió de todos modos"_ le puso la cajita en el regazo.

— ¿Y…y esto?

—Ábrelo.

Lo hizo con manos temblorosas y nerviosas de golpe, su boca formo una perfecta o al ver la cadena que descansaba en el fondo la saco despacio y un lindo colgante lucia al final, era una flor.

—Es precioso.

—Póntelo.

— ¿Po...por qu...qué?

—Es tuyo obviamente.

Trato de ponérselo pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y por lo visto él muy impaciente.

—Dámelo— se lo arrebató y lo colocó sin problemas.

Le dio una mirada evaluadora y asintió, ella por otro lado solo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, no fue un beso fugaz como los otros que le había dado, se sintió un poco culpable pero teniéndola así solo lo dejo pasar.

Cuando Hinata se apartó apenada él le dio una sonrisa burlona —Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarias así traigo un anillo y una pulsera a juego.

Ella desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó de nuevo, la recargo contra su pecho rodeándola desde atrás descanso su mentón en el hombro de ella. No importaba lo que dijera Itachi ahora estaría más tranquilo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** Hasta aqui por hoy les adelanto que ya le queda solo el desenlace del fic asi que seguro para el otro fin de semana ya tendran accion y el final de la historia.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer!


	18. Secuestro

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**18- Secuestro.**

El domingo pudo hablar largo y tendido con Hanabi le dijo que le gustaba un chico, la oyó chillar fuerte hasta que su padre pregunto qué pasaba, luego su hermana le preguntó si le correspondían y cuando le respondió que sí le soltó otra tanda de chillidos que amenazó su sentido auditivo, eso sí por más que pregunto no entro en detalles. Luego charló con Neji a quien evidentemente no le menciono el tema e incluso hablo un poco con su padre, se sorprendió de oírlo algo ansioso preguntándole varias veces si todo estaba bien. Después de hablar con Tenten se dio cuenta que ya pasaba medio día pero se había sentido feliz de hablar con ellos, se puso el collar que le regalo Sasuke pero lo metió dentro de la camiseta como de costumbre, fue a almorzar y Shion se sentó con ella.

—Buen día.

—Buen día.

—Fuiste la noticia del momento esta semana— Se removió incomoda —No te preocupes no te voy a interrogar— dijo sonriendo —Te vi el otro día y se veían bien juntos.

— ¿E…en serio?

—Claro por primera vez lo vi relajado con una chica y esa expresión hosca y malhumorada se suaviza cuando te ve.

Hinata se sonrojo muchísimo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Y tú estás feliz— le dijo sonriendo.

—Sí.

Le preguntó por sus clases y rió ante las bromas que hizo de los profesores. Shion recibió una llamada y sonrió, tapó parte del teléfono sonriendo —Mi romeo— gesticuló. Hinata sonrió y la vio alejarse contenta.

Salió a dar una vuelta por los senderos Sasuke había salido con Itachi ese día. Al final del camino vio a Karin discutiendo con Suigetsu no podía oír lo que decían pero se veían molestos se dio la vuelta y regresó a los dormitorios no quería importunar.

—Deja de seguirme estoy bien.

—Es por seguridad no por gusto Karin.

—Aja no digas estupideces, sé que crees que me echare a llorar.

Suigetsu miró a otro lado —No lo creo.

—Pues mas te vale, no importa que tan guapo sea si tiene tan mal gusto es cosa de él— Lo miró altanera —Él se lo pierde.

Suigetsu sabía que se escudaba de esa manera aunque lo había tomado bastante bien en realidad.

— ¿No me vas a dejar sola?

Le restó importancia —No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Ahhh— se agarró la cabeza irritada. —Eres tan molesto. Muévete.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero buscar algo de comer.

Suigetsu la siguió extrañado. Karin decidió que ya que no podía quitárselo de encima nada hacía con gritar lo mejor era dejarlo ser, ya se cansaría de seguirla.

...

En semana de exámenes los horarios cambiaban solo asistían a realizar el examen y podían salir al acabar. Hinata fue de las primeras en salir Sasuke ya estaba afuera así que caminó despacio hacia él.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Bien— movió el cabello y el cuello de la blusa para asegurarse de que el collar estuviera ahí —Itachi quería que te llevara. Estuvo recriminándomelo todo el día.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke resopló —No seas tonta.

Shikamaru salió bostezando e Hinata se planteo seriamente si seria alguna clase de enfermedad, pereza crónica o algo por el estilo.

—Si vamos a esperar a Naruto y Kiba— les dijo —Será mejor esperar sentados.

Desde que siempre iba con Hinata Sasuke notó que los otros chicos se acercaban mas a ellos, Naruto estaba encantado pues nunca le gusto mantener mucho las distancias solo esperaba las cosas no se salieran de control.

Sai y Shino se unieron a la espera poco después. Chouji salió al rato con Suigetsu.

—Que bronca ¿eh? — soltó el chico de cabello lila —Todo el pareo me daba igual— se sentó junto a Sai y cruzo las piernas.

Kiba y Naruto fueron los últimos en salir.

—Bueno— dijo el rubio tranquilo —Al menos lo conteste todo.

—Que este correcto es otra cosa— acabó Kiba.

Se separaron para almorzar y en la tarde se repitió la situación solo que Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron sin esperar a los otros pues tenían que tomar el autobús.

El martes solo tuvieron un examen en la mañana, por la tarde salió a dar una vuelta había quedado de verse con Sasuke en poco más de dos horas pero se sentía aburrida y había estudiado lo suficiente.

—Hyuga— se volteó a Karin que corría hacia ella —Corre.

Miró a todos lados pero no vio nada hasta que como por arte de magia el tipo encapuchado apareció junto a Karin tomándola de la cintura. Hinata corrió hacia ella no podía dejar que se la llevara pero en un parpadeo el tipo desapareció.

Entró en pánico barrió con la vista el lugar pero no vio nada, corrió en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos debía buscar ayuda, marcó el numero de Sasuke estaba por apretar el botón verde cuando el teléfono voló de sus manos y sintió un escalofrió espantoso recorrer su cuerpo.

—Hola preciosa.

Forcejeo para soltarse pero con una sensación vertiginosa vio todo volverse negro sintió su cuerpo estirarse como si cada célula le doliera gritó pero no emitió ningún sonido, solo un segundo después cayó en una superficie dura. Sus fuerzas la abandonaban y sintió como amarraban sus manos y amordazaban, trató de moverse pero fue en vano su cuerpo no le respondía. La volvieron y vio a Karin frente a ella mirándola espantada.

—Eso me desgasto más de lo que pensé— Murmuro el hombre. Salió de la camioneta y arrancó, fue una buena caza con esas dos atraparía cuatro mas si tenía suerte y se liberaría de sus problemas de una vez por todas.

Hinata se concentraba en contar para tener una idea de cuánto pasaba, no dejaba de ver a Karin y ella tampoco apartaba la vista, en esa situación solo se tenían la una a la otra. Sus cálculos fueron de casi una hora ¿a dónde estaban? ¿Cómo las encontrarían? no, no debía pensar en eso o entraría en pánico y no podría pensar bien. Las puertas de atrás se abrieron y el tipo saco primero a Hinata tirándola sobre su hombro como una carga cualquiera, las fuerzas aun no le volvían y prefirió reunir las pocas que tenía para el momento en que surgiera una oportunidad de escapar, la arrojó en una celda y se fue.

Revisó el lugar con la vista pero no encontró nada ni siquiera una ventana, poco después oyó los pasos acercándose y se quedo muy quieta abrió la celda y tiró a Karin adentro. Se quedaron quietas hasta que oyeron los pasos alejarse.

Karin se sentó a como pudo y tras una serie de intentos logró zafarse la mordaza. —Pu...pudiste alertar a…— jadeó —a alguien— Hinata negó, la pelirroja reprimió una maldición. Se centró en su respiración y en normalizarla —Se darán cuenta hasta mañana será muy tarde.

Hinata negó de nuevo, había quedado con Sasuke cuando no se presentara sospecharía o al menos la llamaría y cuando no le contestara él probablemente se enfadaría y sería capaz de ir a buscarla.

Hizo esfuerzos y muecas hasta que logró deshacerse de la mordaza —Sasuke kun— dijo mirándola segura —Cuando no aparezca sospechara.

— ¿Cuando se dará cuenta?

—A las 5 tal vez 5.30.

— ¿Eso crees?— Asintió —Eso espero entonces.

—No puedo controlar mi chakra— susurró a la pelirroja.

Karin se concentró en ella —Es extraño puedo sentirlo, lo que sea que uso no es tan fuerte como la otra vez.

—Él dijo que se desgasto más de lo que esperaba.

—Cierto, creo que viajamos por 50 minutos

—Yo estime algo parecido— Karin la miró e Hinata le sostuvo la mirada —Gracias— le dijo sorprendiéndola.

Karin frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué?

—Tú me dijiste que corriera.

La pelirroja hizo mal modo pero vio de reojo a la chica mirar todo el lugar buscando una salida —Es bueno que estés aquí— frunció el ceño —No es que me alegre que te pase esto, no le deseo esto a nadie— hizo una mueca — Solo déjalo.

Hinata sonrió a pesar de todo, ella también agradecía no estar sola.

...

Sakura encontró el teléfono tirado lo levantó extrañada estaba en medio camino ¿Quién pierde el celular así? Se fue rumbo a la dirección a dejarlo, traveseó las teclas tal vez conocía al dueño y lo entregaba directamente, la luz le mostró un numero que no conocía marcó y espero, podía decirle a quien contestara que lo había encontrado tirado.

—No me digas que no puedes esperar a las 5— dijo una voz con tono sensual. Sakura se quedo sin voz — ¿Ya te sonrojaste?— ahora su voz sonaba divertida. Jamás habló así con ella tal vez lo oyó conversar con Naruto pero nunca con nadie más. — ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Colgó y miro el teléfono ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Tirarlo donde lo encontró? no tenía que hacerle favores justo a ella. "Mi novia" su mandíbula casi se desprende ese día pero los había visto día a día en el almuerzo, era increíble como aun callados todo parecía bien entre ellos, como cuando ella hacia algo o se sonrojaba sacaba esa media sonrisa única en Sasuke. El teléfono sonó y la trajo de vuelta, miro el aparato sin decidirse a contestar o tirarlo. Cuando timbraba por cuarta vez contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?— sonaba ¿preocupado?

—Sasuke kun, encontré el teléfono tirado.

— ¿Sakura? — ¿Por qué tenia Sakura el teléfono de Hinata?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En el camino que divide la biblioteca y su dormitorio, Hinata no se ve por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Cerca de la biblioteca iba a dejarlo a la dirección marque el numero que estaba en la pantalla.

—No te muevas voy para allá— Cortó.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me trata cordial— se quedo esperando, Ino estaría orgullosa de lo madura que actuó. Ahora ¿donde se habría metido Hinata?

...

—Muévete Naruto— lo golpeó para despertarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — murmuro somnoliento.

—Sakura encontró el teléfono de Hinata tirado en el camino.

— ¿Le sucedió algo? — pregunto Naruto levantándose y mirando a su amigo.

—No sé dice que no la vio por ningún lado— se estaba poniendo los zapatos

—Tranquilízate voy a llamar a todos.

—Voy a ir por el teléfono— tomó su celular —Llámame si sabes algo.

Naruto ya estaba al teléfono —Sai, si, si escucha...

Sasuke corrió a donde Sakura lo esperaba llamó a Itachi de camino pero solo salía la contestadora.

La chica lo esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol lo vio venir serio y a pesar de que obviamente había corrido todo el camino no parecía cansado.

—Sakura— Ella le tendió el teléfono.

—No la vi por el camino ni en los dormitorios.

Él frunció el ceño y lo revisó, vio las llamadas la ultima saliente fue a él y la entrante de Tenten. Su teléfono sonó.

—Naruto.

—Karin tampoco contesta

— ¿Solo ella?

—Si, Sai está en el estudio, Suigetsu acá conmigo dice que dejo a Karin en los dormitorios a medio día.

—Los espero en la oficina de Kakashi.

— ¿Crees... crees que les paso algo malo?

Sasuke endureció el rostro —No sé, voy al dormitorio a buscarlas.

—De acuerdo.

Sakura lo vio colgar y decidió hablarle — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Has visto a Karin?

Sakura lo pensó —En la mañana a eso de las 9.

Sasuke asintió pensativo —Gracias— se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el dormitorio de chicas

Sakura tenía la boca abierta ¿le había dado las gracias? No tenia caso ir a la biblioteca se fue tras Sasuke tenía que saber qué pasaba.

Sasuke entro sin miramientos y se fue directo al cuarto de Hinata, las chicas que lo veían se quedaban pasmadas al ver a Sasuke Uchiha andar campante por el dormitorio de chicas.

Para cuando Sakura llego se topó con Guren la compañera de Karin — ¿Has visto a Karin?

—No salió después de las 2.

Subió y no se pregunto cómo Sasuke sabía cual era la habitación de Hinata o como la había abierto, el cuarto estaba ordenado y Sasuke estaba de pie al lado de la cama con una cinta naranja en la mano cuando la noto, echo la cinta de nuevo en la caja de la cómoda y cerro.

—Karin salió después de las 2, no ha vuelto— le informó la chica haciéndose a un lado.

Sasuke volvió a marcarle a Itachi —Es urgente llámame— cortó furioso por tener que dejar el mensaje.

Sakura salió al verlo dirigirse a la salida hizo algo que no alcanzo a ver y la puerta quedo cerrada de nuevo. Lo veía desde niños conocía a Sasuke muy bien y estaba preocupado. — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Él negó y salió casi corriendo.

— ¿Que pasa Sakura? — Ino la miraba interrogante.

—No estoy segura.

...

Sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad Karin nunca pensó que llegaría a desear que no la separaran de Hinata Hyuga pero cuando el tipo volvió quiso correr a abrazarse a la chica.

—Han estado hablando ¿eh?— se aproximó a Karin que no podía ni gritar del pánico. —Realmente no importa— Se acercó más y se la volvió a echar al hombro. —Quédate quieta o te amordazo de nuevo.

La pelirroja no dejo de ver a Hinata mientras se la llevaban y agradeció que la chica no apartara la mirada sabía que esa seguridad que le demostraba era fingida y que estaba tan aterrorizada como ella pero aun así quiso creer que todo saldría bien.

Poco después fue el turno de Hinata estaba aterrada pero cuando vio a Karin aparentemente bien se sintió aunque sea un poco tranquila, estaba metida en una especie de jaula colgante a un metro y medio del suelo, el sujeto la tiró a dentro y se marcho encerrándolas no sin antes subirlas otro metro mas.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Hinata tratando de calmarse.

—Si— estar de nuevo juntas la alivio un poco.

— ¿Qué nos va hacer?

—No sé.

Las dos miraron el sitio, era grande y no había nada aparte de ellas ahí colgando

—En esa dirección— Karin señalo con la cabeza — ¿ves la marca en el suelo? Como una protuberancia.

—Si.

—Es una trampa— Se puso de rodillas viendo a lo lejos —Hay varias.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — la trampa evidentemente no era para ellas.

—Esperar que nos encuentren a tiempo— volvió a sentarse. Pero temió que lo único que hicieran al llegar fuera empeorar la situación, ellas parecían las carnadas perfectas.

...

Kakashi veía a los jóvenes frente a él inquietos Sasuke entró azotando la puerta

—Nada— les anuncio. Marcaba de nuevo a Itachi estaba tan irritado que de aplicar más fuerza rompería el artefacto.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?—Suigetsu se sentía culpable debió hacer guardia fuera del dormitorio hasta que esa cabeza de zanahoria entendiera.

Kakashi trataba de calmarlos —No tenemos idea de que pasó o donde buscar.

—Él las tiene— Sasuke temblaba de rabia —Ella no desaparecería así.

—Podemos buscar en el campus— Sai intervino. —Por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer.

—Contesta demonios— siseo y volvió a cortar.

— ¿Para que quieres hablar con Itachi?— Naruto sabía que no había dejado de llamarlo desde que salió.

—Él puede saber donde esta ella.

— ¿Qué?— dijeron a coro.

Él había tenido razón al final y no lo había encontrado en el cuarto así que ella debía tenerlo, los miró serio y se dispuso a explicarles.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora:** Me atrase pero ya empiezo a editar los últimos capítulos espero les vayan gustando, tratare de publicar todo de hoy a mañana.

**Nota de autora:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los que suman la historia a su favoritos esta semana recibí muchas alertas muchísimas gracias de corazón.


	19. Los Hyuga

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

**Nota:** La madre de Hinata aquí se va a llamar Hikari.

* * *

19- Los Hyuga.

Era tarde no habían podido salir en un avión de alquiler y tuvieron que esperar un vuelo normal lo que casi logro que Hanabi se subiera por las paredes de pura frustración.

Solo unas horas antes la pequeña había entrado gritando como posesa a su habitación diciendo que debían ir por Hinata…

—Sé que la extraña pero es un poco...

—Ella está en problemas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — dijo preocupado — ¿La llamo? ¿Le dijo algo?

La castaña quiso golpearse contra la puerta por no pensar en eso ¿qué pasaba con ella? tomó el teléfono más cercano y marco.

—Hanabi sama...

—Quita el sama Nissan— Era una respuesta automática cada vez que la llamaba así.

— ¿Cómo sabe que está en problemas si no la ha llamado?

Golpeaba el piso impaciente con cada tono del teléfono —Solo lo sé.

— ¿Cómo una corazonada?

La pequeña le lanzó una mirada fría retándolo a poner en duda su juicio pero nada más alejado pensaba Neji...

_Cuando niños casi a los 9 años él y 8 Hinata, esta última se soltó a llorar de la nada diciendo que Hanabi tenía miedo, nadie entendía que le pasaba pero no había manera de consolarla. Su tío la alzó y la llevó al cuarto de Hanabi para demostrarle que la pequeña dormía, la sorpresa fue grande cuando al entrar vieron que no estaba. _

_Habían corrido a buscar por toda la casa, Neji se quedó junto a su tío que trataba de calmar a Hinata "Sabes donde esta" le había dicho el hombre calmado. Entre hipidos Hinata solo había dicho que estaba oscuro Neji observo por la ventana, era pleno día. _

_Hiashi dejó a Hinata en el suelo y abrió el gran armario del fondo de la habitación, dentro Hanabi lloraba en silencio hecha un ovillo, no se explicaban cómo se había encerrado ahí. Neji recordaba perfectamente como Hanabi había corrido hacia Hinata y le daba las gracias, fue la única vez que quiso un hermano o hermana de su sangre se preguntaba si lo que había visto era normal entre hermanos. _

—No contesta— cortó la menor sacándolo de sus recuerdos mientras lo miraba seria —Debemos ir.

—Hanabi sa... — Hanabi le puso un dedo en los labios. Neji suspiró y apartó la mano de su prima bajándola pero sin soltarla. —No podemos ir, tranquilícese— le soltó la mano —Intente llamar de nuevo.

Hanabi marcó y nada —Veinte minutos Nissan, si no contesta o devuelve la llamada nos vamos. Salió cerrando de un portazo —Y vístete— gritó tras la puerta.

Solo en ese instante recordó que estaba a medio vestir cuando ella irrumpió en su cuarto, se puso la camisa pensando en poner seguro a la puerta ¿y si hubiese sido el pantalón lo que le faltaba? esa niña no tenia vergüenza.

Por supuesto a los veinte minutos exactos el torbellino castaño entró de nuevo a su habitación cambiada y lista para marcharse

—Tenemos que ir con padre para que salgamos directo del hospital al aeropuerto.

—Su padre nos echara— Aun así tomó las llaves del auto.

—No, no lo hará— El brillo de determinación de sus ojos no le auguro nada bueno.

Y para sorpresa de Neji Hiashi Hyuga llamó al auto en cuanto Hanabi se soltó a llorar diciendo que quería ver a Hinata porque sentía que algo malo pasaba, cuando Hiashi la interrogó ella solo hipaba diciendo que de todas manera necesitaba verla porque la extrañaba mucho y era su culpa por enviarla lejos.

—Vuelvo en un momento— Hiashi salió dejándolos solos en su oficina.

Neji buscó su pañuelo para dárselo a su prima, después de todo era pequeña e Hinata era algo así como su figura materna no la culpaba por mostrarse frágil en una situación así, sin embargo se quedo de piedra cuando ella se giró sonriendo con suficiencia con los ojos llorosos.

—Te lo dije— cantó con aire victorioso se levantó y tomó el pañuelo —Gracias— dijo mientras se secaba el rostro.

Cuando su tío volvió para que se fueran juntos uso el pañuelo para ocultar su rostro y seguir fingiendo, al ver a su tío lanzarle un par de miradas preocupadas solo pudo reprimir un escalofrió, esa niña era un monstruo.

Vio como Hanabi cambiaba por completo de furia homicida a desconsolada tristeza sentándose disimuladamente en el aeropuerto por supuesto su tío apareció en segundos.

—Salimos en diez minutos— Hanabi asintió — ¿Te sientes más calmada?

—Si, lamento mi actitud padre— El hombre solo respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras esperaban el despegue del avión Hiashi observaba a su hija finguir dormitar y su sobrino leer. ¿Había hecho lo correcto enviando a Hinata lejos? miró de nuevo a Hanabi, sus hijas tenían una extraña conexión lo sabía, seguro herencia de su madre que siempre parecía tener un sexto sentido, vio la hora de nuevo inquieto rogaba para que su primogénita estuviera bien.

No quiso llamar delante de Hanabi pero al salir habló al instituto espero paciente, quedaron en devolverle la llamada y luego la directora lo llamo y le había dicho que al parecer su hija había salido del instituto, era prohibido salir entre semana sin permiso así que la buscarían y lamentaba informarle que seguro seria castigada, al hombre eso no le importo. Supo que algo andaba mal, una de las cualidades de su hija era la obediencia y todo el teatro que monto Hanabi no había sido por capricho la pequeña estaba preocupada.

Si a Hinata le sucedía algo jamás se lo perdonaría pero ¿qué más podía hacer? esa fue la última voluntad de su esposa.

_El inicio de su relación con Hikari había sido maravilloso hasta ese momento creyó en el amor a primera vista, los problemas surgieron cuando pidió su mano, había viajado hasta la apartada ciudad de Konoha a conocer a su suegro todo salió mal y temió perder el amor de su vida. Pero ella lo eligió a él y pasaron años felices, le dio la bendición de ser padre y no una sino dos veces. _

_Jamás olvidaría el día que recibió la llamada donde le avisaron que su hermano, su cuñada y su esposa sufrieron un accidente. En el hospital todos corrían de un lado a otro y solo los no relacionados a los Hyuga los atendían, su pupilo lo dejo pasar a verla, agonizaba y fue la única que llego con vida al hospital._

—_Hiashi. _

—_No te esfuerces. _

_Ella le sonrió de esa forma luminosa que solo le mostraba a él —Tengo mucho que decir y poco tiempo. _

_La tomó de la mano y la escuchó con todo el dolor del alma. _

—_Cuando Hinata tenga la edad suficiente, debe estudiar en mi antiguo instituto. _

— _¿Qué? — de todo lo que espero eso no estaba en su mente. _

—_Me has contado todo de tu familia— vio culpa en su mirada —pero yo no te he contado todo de la mía. _

—_Eso no importa _

—_Si importa, lamento tanto no haberlo hecho antes— una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y sintió que su corazón se partía. —Ahora ya no tengo tiempo mi familia es especial no como la tuya pero decir que todas esas corazonadas eran coincidencia es mentir— No entendía muy bien lo que trataba de decirle —Escucha por favor ella debe ir es importante— tosió y pareció dolerle horrores —A...amo a mis niñas jamás te pe...pediría esto si algo malo fuera a pasarle. _

—_Pero ¿por qué? _

—_Tú sangre es fuerte y ellas tienen más de ti que de mí. _

—_Hinata se parece a ti— la corrigió. _

_Cerró los ojos un momento como tomando fuerza —Si, pero tiene tus ojos— los abrió de nuevo y lucia tranquila —Aun así mi sangre corre por sus venas también y es necesario que ella asista a ese lugar. _

—_Es muy lejos. _

—_Lo sé— ella sonrió de nuevo —Pero al llegar a ese lugar... encontrara lo que yo al salir de ahí. _

— _¿Qué encontraste?_

_Ella apretó su mano —Sera difícil pero— lo miro fijamente determinada —Todo estará bien. Déjala ir Hiashi. _

_Momentos después de hacerlo prometer que lo haría ella sonrió y un te amo cansado salió de sus labios —Lamento irme primero— susurró, luego cerró los ojos y el sonido de la maquina anuncio lo peor. _

_Lo sacaron de la habitación y se dejo hacer no importaba que dijeran él era medico después de todo ¿a quién creían que engañaban? era increíble todo lo que ella soporto. Camino hasta la nana al final del pasillo y tomó a su dormido sobrino de sus brazos, ahora las dos familias serian una._

_Estuvo a punto de no enviarla la había matriculado en su escuela normal ni siquiera se preocupo por averiguar nada de ese instituto, él no alejaría a su hija por una promesa que hizo hace años y menos a una persona que ya no estaba con ellos. _

_Conforme pasaban los días su consciencia lo atormentaba recordaba seguido ese fatídico día después de años de ignorar el asunto, una y otra vez las palabras se repetían en su cabeza pero verla reír al lado de Hanabi y Neji se lo confirmaba, eran una familia ¿cómo separarlos? _

_Les exigía y era estricto con ellos para que pudieran defenderse y transmitir las costumbres de su familia, a ella le pedía mas una parte de él quería ocultarla y protegerla, la otra le decía que debía hacerla fuerte para lo que viniera en su vida. Y tomó la decisión cuando escucho a sus hijas hablar. _

—_Ponte el vestido que compre el otro día. _

—_No— Hinata ya emprendía la huida Hanabi era muy terca. _

—_Vamos onnesan hazlo por mí. _

— _¿Dejaras que te peine? _

—_No. _

—_No me pondré el vestido. _

—_De acuerdo. _

_Se sentó en la silla y espero mientras Hinata cepillaba su largo cabello con delicadeza, le encantaba cuando hacia eso. _

— _¿Así lo hacía mamá?_

_Hinata dejo de cepillar el cabello, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Hanabi protesto pero luego correspondió el abrazo. _

—_Mamá siempre está con nosotras. Tú me la recuerdas. _

_Hanabi la miro seria —No me engañes he visto las fotos y todos dicen que eres tan amable como ella. _

—_Ella era muy segura como tú. Y si padre no me dejaba hacer algo ella conseguía convencerlo. _

—_Gracias. _

— _¿Por qué? _

—_Por recordármela. _

_Hinata la besó en la frente —Y tú a mí. _

_Al día siguiente hizo todas las gestiones para el traslado. Jamás podría verlas de nuevo a los ojos sabiendo que lo último que pidió su madre fue completamente ignorado por él. _

Por eso a pesar de estar preocupado se aferraba a lo que Hikari había dicho. Hinata estaría bien.

...

Un joven de cabellos negros y mirada oscura salía de la oficina, la reunión había sido un asco el aire acondicionado falló y se ahogaba con su saco. Se soltó la corbata y los tres primeros botones del traje, encendió su teléfono y de inmediato 38 llamadas perdidas y 22 mensajes de voz aparecieron en su pantalla. Todos con el mismo nombre no lo pensó ni escuchó recados de inmediato llamo a su hermano.


	20. Desenlace

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**20- Desenlace**

— ¿Sasuke pasa algo malo?

—Hinata y Karin no aparecen. Búscala.

—Dame un momento conectare el GPS a tu celular.

Todos lo miraban expectantes —Ya va a conectarlo.

—Sera útil y nos salvara el día— dijo Suigetsu —Pero es algo escalofriante que implantaras un GPS al collar de tu novia— Sasuke lo miró con ojos como puñales.

Lo había estado viendo mal desde que les conto…

—_Después de hablar con Itachi y que nos contara del ataque a la chica quede... — ¡diablos! era difícil explicarles a esos idiotas_

— _¿Intranquilo? — sugirió Naruto. _

—_Como sea ¿y si desaparecía alguno de ustedes? solo Naruto y yo tenemos la protección pero si nos separa..._

—_Como paso hoy— interrumpió Sai. _

—_Le di a Hinata un collar._

—_Eso es tierno pero ¿qué tiene que ver? — Suigetsu no entendía nada. _

_Sasuke habló serio —Tiene un GPS. _

_Kakashi lo vio sorprendido — ¿Ella sabe? _

—_No— de repente las miradas asombradas de todos lo hicieron sentir mas incomodo._

— _¿La has estado siguiendo? — su padrino estaba en shock. _

—_No— ¿qué creían? Él no era un acosador o celoso extremo —Itachi no estaba de acuerdo así que lo dejo apagado dijo que en caso de emergencia solo lo llamara y lo pondría a funcionar. _

—_Por eso lo llamas. _

_No contesto a Naruto la respuesta era evidente. _

Un par de minutos después la localización de Hinata aparecía en un mapa en el celular de Sasuke.

—Está bastante lejos.

—Casi una hora de camino— dijo Kakashi calculando todo y trazando un plan de acción.

— ¿Reconoces el lugar Sasuke? — Suigetsu veía sobre su hombro.

Naruto también miraba por el otro lado —Son las ruinas.

El teléfono de Hinata sonó de nuevo —Ahora dice Hanabi— Sai leyó en la pantalla.

—No contestes— sentenció Sasuke.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos avisar a su familia?

—No— Sasuke seguía empedernido en lo mismo desde la primera vez que sonó el celular con la leyenda de casa. —Ella no querría preocuparlos.

—Pero si...

—Nada va a pasar— Los miro furibundo — ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? ya vámonos.

Emprendieron la marcha Kakashi se encargó de hablar con Tsunade ella no quería dejarlos ir solos pero ¿qué podían hacer? hace años cada uno recibió las instrucciones de lo que debían y lo no debían para tener éxito todo está previsto por el anciano de aquel clan. Lo que le costó a Kakashi fue convencerla de darles tiempo antes de avisar a la familia de Hinata aunque al final acepto dándoles solo un par de horas.

—Cuando lleguemos— Kakashi iba a toda velocidad. —Debemos tener cuidado y no precipitarnos— contempló a los tres chicos que sabia no iban en mejores condiciones, Naruto por impulsivo, Sasuke porque en la situación actual estaba claro que no estaba pensando racionalmente y si sus deducciones eran acertadas Suigetsu no andaba muy lejos.

Naruto asintió pero dejo en claro lo que harían —Nosotros dos iremos primero no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

—No estoy seguro, de todas maneras no se confíen.

…

— ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

—Aun no— le respondió a la pelirroja.

—Sigue intentando.

—Lo sé.

Karin cerró los ojos concentrándose, sus fuerzas regresaban e Hinata tenia rato tratando de juntar chakra decía tener una idea sobre las amarras aunque no estaba segura de que funcionara. Ella nunca fue buena para otra cosa que no fuera sentir y detectar otras energías en eso era experta, por eso no le había caído bien la Hyuga en un inicio cuando sintió como camuflaba su presencia solo alguien con buen manejo del chakra podría hacer eso.

Hinata vio a Karin abrir los ojos de golpe —Hay alguien más.

— ¿Q…qué?

—Es casi insignificante— la pelirroja se concentro —No la siento más, fue solo un segundo.

— ¿Sera otra personada secuestrada?

Karin negó nerviosa —Sé como sonara pero prefiero otra víctima que otro tipo como ese.

Hinata tuvo que darle la razón con uno era suficiente. Volvió a lo suyo no necesitaba ser como Neji o su padre solo ocupaba una pequeña cantidad que aflojara las cuerdas ella podría hacer el resto.

...

— ¿Viste algo?

—Nada— Sai regresaba de su inspección —No creo que hayan alarmas este lugar es muy viejo.

— ¿Ya podemos entrar?— Naruto estaba impaciente pero entre otras cosas por qué sabía que Sasuke no iba a esperar más.

—Supongo que sí— Kakashi no estaba convencido.

Avanzaron con Naruto y Sasuke adelante, Sai y Suigetsu atrás y Kakashi cerrando la comitiva. Ingresaron por las ruinas solo quedaban vestigios de lo que fue antes una ciudad, con la guía de Sasuke llegaron a una zona donde claramente algo desentonaba la gran puerta que se mantenía en pie no tenía mucho de estar construida. Sasuke la abrió con la precisión de un experto sin hacer el menor ruido entró seguido por los demás.

...

—Ya casi— hacia esfuerzos para librarse, casi había gritado de felicidad cuando sintió las cuerdas ceder un poco. Sus muñecas quedaron rojas pero no era nada —Ya esta— se acercó a Karin que estaba seria.

—No— la detuvo al verla tratar de liberarla. —Concéntrate en el candado, es la prioridad.

—Pero si escapamos será difícil si estas amarrada.

—Pues huyes sola y buscas ayuda— enfureció —Piensa de nada sirve que las dos nos libremos si nos atrapan.

—No te voy a dejar.

—Mira... —comenzó la chica tratando de hacerla ver lo obvio.

Pero Hinata no iba a dejarla —No lo hare.

Karin le sostuvo la mirada y luego la desvió —Has lo que quieras.

Hinata asintió y empezó a tratar de librarla.

Tenia que admitir que se sentía aliviada de que no la dejara, de repente lo notó —Alguien viene— siseo de pronto asustada.

Hinata volvió a su posición de espaldas a Karin para fingir seguir amarrada.

—Son los chicos— dijo esperanzada la pelirroja, Hinata sonrió aliviada pero ambas sintieron el escalofrió recorrerlas el otro tipo también se acercaba.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Karin negó —Confiar en ellos, él no puede tocarlos.

Sasuke apareció seguido por Naruto pero lo dejo atrás al ver a las chicas en la jaula.

Eso era lo que él estaba esperando activó los mecanismos, una trampa surgió del suelo pero Sasuke la evadió luego otra y cuando ya estaba cerca de las muchachas la jaula con las chicas se precipitó al suelo y Sasuke perdió la concentración, una jaula cayó al tiempo que la de las chicas se detenía y volvía a su lugar, Sasuke estaba atrapado.

Y no solo él, al ver a Sasuke en problemas Naruto corrió y no avanzó mucho antes de quedar atrapado, los otros tres retrocedieron pero el camino se cerró y cuatro paredes se alzaron rodeándolos.

—Maldición— soltó Kakashi ¿cómo fueron a caer todos?

—Todo parece en su lugar— dijo la voz del tipo o más bien el joven, ya no venia encapuchado cuando apareció. Se detuvo junto a las chicas solo a unos pasos de Sasuke que lo miraba con odio. Reviso el lugar con la mirada —Un invitado inesperado— dijo mirando a Kakashi. —No importa.

— ¡Tu bastardo!— Naruto golpeaba su jaula.

—No importa que intentes no cederá.

— ¿Quién?— Sasuke temblaba de ira — ¿Quién eres?

—Yo— se quedo pensativo. —Un huérfano con suerte. Pueden llamarme Kabuto realmente no importa.

—Mis padres— golpeo la jaula con fuerza.

—Yo no les hice nada— se quedo pensativo —Llegaron pronto necesito tiempo para que todo esté listo así que les contare.

—Hace muchos años un hombre mal herido me saco de las calles me hizo ayudarlo y asistirlo mientras se recuperaba, fue en la época de sus bisabuelos. Cuando estuvo estable me contó de personas que manejaban un flujo de energía que nadie conocía, personas especiales. Yo no lo era por eso me eligió dijo que jamás podría hacerlo por mi mismo, no entendía porque era tan hermético hasta que me explicó cómo su maestro le enseño la técnica que consistía en usar la energía de esas personas y extender la vida. Detenía el envejecimiento eso si se necesitaba mucha de esa energía o chakra y por eso el proceso debía hacerse cada cierto tiempo.

Él fue elegido por su maestro que había quedado mal herido después de enfrentar a una familia muy fuerte, casi los llevo a la extinción pero los últimos dos sobrevivientes del clan de ojos claros casi acaban con él. Ellos desaparecieron y él adopto a un niño para ayudarlo, claro cuando explicó todo y el niño aprendió la técnica mató a su maestro y se quedo con su lugar. Mi maestro había aprovechado ese momento y vivió por generaciones siendo más cuidadoso, sin ensañarse con ninguna familia en particular pero se enamoró de una chica. Su familia era la encargada del templo de la región en vez de atraparla y robarle el chakra se quedó con ella, trató de hacerla su compañera compartiendo la técnica pero ella lo rechazó. Era muy fuerte pero no tuvo el valor de atacarlo así que acudió a sus bisabuelos— Apuntó a Naruto y Sasuke —Y les dijo como detenerlo, creó un sello para parar la técnica aun así no funcionó.

Entonces se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo que quien lo enseñó, solo que como dije me eligió a mi por no tener la capacidad de realizar la técnica, podía verme beneficiado pero no podía hacerla solo. Por supuesto no contó con que no solo encontraría la forma si no que la mejoraría, ellos solo tomaban la energía de personas fuertes y eso limitaba la búsqueda pues cada vez quedan menos. Yo casi tengo la forma de tomar el chakra de cualquiera por más mínimo que sea.

—Las consecuencias— dijo Karin consciente del riesgo que se corría.

— ¡Oh! claro aumentan entre mas débil la persona pero es un precio necesario.

—No puedes tocarnos— le escupió Naruto.

—Ya solucione eso— dijo sonriendo. —Admito que fue un desastre al inicio, mi maestro murió y yo aun no tenía todo listo, no entendía que sucedió él me llamó asustado cuando llegue ya todos estaban muertos.

Cuando por fin tuve todo listo pude realizarla solo, use a ese pequeño pelirrojo pero cuando fui por ti— miró a Naruto serio —No pude tocarte.

Me espanté cuando vi esto—les mostro el pecho y ahí estaba la mitad del sello que Hinata había visto en Sasuke. — ¿Saben qué es?

A través de ustedes sellaron la técnica, fueron listos en el momento en que tocara al faltante no podría realizarla más y acercarme al rubio hacia que el sello te llamara a ti— miro a Sasuke ahora —Pero ahora no importa tengo la solución, el sello puede cancelarlo un miembro de la familia que lo creo y ya debería estar lista.

Camino hasta un lado activo una palanca dejando una entrada subterránea — ¿Todo esta listo?

La chica emergió nerviosa —Si — dijo con un susurro.

— ¿Shion sempai?— Hinata no podía creerlo.

— ¿Hinata? — se giró a Kabuto — ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?

—No te preocupes no le hare nada— dijo acercándose mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. —Solo la necesitaba para atraerlo a él.

— ¿Por qué lo ayudas? — Hinata no entendía

—Está enfermo— dijo Shion dolida. —Necesita esto. Si no él morir...

—SShh— Kabuto la abrazo. —Tranquila, no me pasara nada. Después de esto siempre estaremos juntos.

—Eres basura— chilló Karin e Hinata no supo si fue a Kabuto o a Shion a quien se lo dijo.

—No entienden— trató de defenderse la rubia.

—Ignóralos— la soltó — ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Shion se inclinó y empezó a trazar líneas en el piso.

—Bastarda idiota— Karin seguía renegando.

Hinata había estado quieta ¿qué podía hacer? vio el circulo formarse y poco a poco formar un sello muy parecido al que tenían los chicos de hecho se estremeció al reconocerlo ese si era igual al que ella recordaba pero ni siquiera sabia de donde. Cuando acabó Shion se levantó, se pinchó un dedo y pasó la sangre en el dorso de la mano de Kabuto.

—Lo ultimo— indicó él.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—Sé que puedes. Creo en ti.

Los ojos de Kabuto brillaban en avaricia pronto lo conseguiría.

Shion se inclinó de nuevo al sello que había creado y puso sus palmas a un lado.

—Solo debes concentrarte— decía Kabuto suavemente —Lo traes en la sangre hace un momento pudiste.

La chica se esforzaba pero no funcionaba.

— ¿Qué trata de hacer? — susurró asustada Karin.

—Emitir chakra.

Karin miró a Hinata que temblaba no la culpaba ella también estaba asustada.

Pero Hinata no temblaba de miedo era una sensación extraña —Shion sempai— dijo acercándose y olvidando todo se aferró a las barras para llamar la atención de la chica. —No lo haga.

— ¿Como te soltaste? — Kabuto se acercó.

—Aléjate de ella— rugió Sasuke.

—Nagato kun— continuo Hinata —él atacó a Nagato kun por eso ahora es tan enfermizo— Shion la miró con ojos llorosos. —Imagina que hará con los débiles a él no le importan.

—Cállate— Kabuto golpeó la jaula se giró a Shion con ira — ¡Hazlo!

Hinata la vio dudar.

—Tú eres escoria— gritó Karin viendo lo mismo que su compañera. — ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? muchos saben que estamos aquí y ahora vimos tu rostro no importa que hagas— se aproximó a los barrotes todo lo amenazante que pudo —Te buscaremos y te lo cobraremos.

—No nos detendremos— Naruto sudaba había seguido intentando librarse —Te perseguiremos toda tu vida.

—Solo si sobreviven— dijo burlista Kabuto.

—Dijiste que no tocarías a Hinata— Sasuke tuvo una idea —Pero ella también te vio, así que mentiste.

—No— Shion temblaba en el suelo —Dijiste que no...

Kabuto se acercó y la estrelló en el suelo —HAZLO— rugió.

Y fue puro instinto se asustó tanto que algo despertó en ella y el chakra dormido activó el sello haciéndolo brillar en una luz celeste.

La tomó del cabello y la lanzó a un lado pero en ese momento la jaula que aprisionaba a Sasuke cedió y el chico corrió directo a Kabuto.

—Nooo— Shion se golpeó la cabeza pero quiso advertirle aun así Sasuke no la oyó.

Justo cuando Sasuke entró al círculo toda su fuerza se esfumó su cuerpo no le obedecía.

—Si no tienes sangre de la familia el sello te dejara sin fuerzas ¿realmente creíste que la jaula cedió? — Kabuto lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó. —Todo estaba planeado, anulare el sello y liberare la técnica, además tomare todo el chakra de ustedes.

Todos luchaban por soltarse, Karin lo sintió y se asombró una enorme cantidad de energía surgió de Hinata y cuando la miró sus ojos estaban no solo marcados si no las venas alrededor de ellos se saltaron era... aterrador.

Hinata no sabía que le sucedía pero cuando vio a Sasuke indefenso ante ese monstruo su cuerpo reaccionó solo, veía todo extraño y lo sentía aun mas jamás sintió tanto chakra en ella. Lo concentró en su mano y golpeó la cerradura que salió volando, saltó y corrió hacia Sasuke.

Esa tonta pensó el azabache ¿es que no había visto lo que le paso a él? Sasuke luchaba por zafarse ahora ella estaría también a su merced.

Hinata ingresó al sello y cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con las manos.

—Estúpida— se burlo Kabuto —Serás la próxima— Volvió su atención a Sasuke y se pasmó, los ojos del muchacho estaban rojos.

—No la tocaras— No sabía que le pasaba pero sentía mas fuerza en él y una sensación distinta en sus ojos.

Hinata había fingido caerse, justo como pensó no se vio afectada por el sello levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Shion, la vio susurrar pero con esa vista que poseía lo entendió.

Emitió chakra al sello y repitió en un susurro —Sello invertido— Todo su chakra se escapó directo al sello, algunos caracteres cambiaron se sintió desfallecer y su visión volvió a la normalidad sabía que había funcionado.

Kabuto no podía dejar de ver al muchacho y nunca supo que paso. Sasuke sintió la marca de su cuerpo calentarse Kabuto gritó y lo soltó quedando de rodillas agarrándose le pecho.

—Salgan de ahí— gritó Shion esforzándose por mantener la consciencia.

Hinata quiso obedecer pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, de repente se sintió en el aire y se vio en brazos de Sasuke. El chico corrió y poco después cayeron ante la explosión de luz.

Las jaulas se abrieron y todos quedaron libres, Kakashi corrió a auxiliar a Shion, Suigetsu y Sai a Karin. Naruto iba hacia su amigo pero al verlo supo que estorbaría así que fue a ayudar a su sensei.

Sasuke la levanto con cuidado rodeándola con sus brazos Hinata levanto una mano a su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Sasuke la miraba intensamente —Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

Hinata le sonrió. Después recordó — ¿Shion sempai?

—Está bien— Kakashi la tenía en brazos —Solo duerme.

Vio a Karin que era liberada por Sai Suigetsu que se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Ewww— a pesar de la expresión sonreía —Aparta.

Volvió su atención a Sasuke que miraba hacia donde antes estuvo Kabuto, solo quedaban cenizas.

— ¿Q…qué le paso?

—Bueno— Naruto se acercó a ellos —Tomando en cuenta que tenia 16 cuando nuestros bisabuelos tenían menos de 20...

—Todo lo que robo lo pago con creces— soltó Sai algo apartado.

Naruto empezó a zafarse el pantalón e Hinata apartó la vista.

Sasuke lo vio enfadado —Se puede saber que haces usuratonkachi.

—No está— dijo confuso. —El sello.

Sasuke soltó a Hinata y también revisó la chica enrojeció, miró a otro lado claro que vio a Karin que sonrió picara y solo empeoro el sonrojo.

—Tampoco esta.

—Significa que se fue— Kakashi lucia cansado con la chica en brazos —Después de tanto por fin acabo.

Naruto empezó a saltar y todos sintieron un peso fuera de sus hombros ahora estaban seguros y tranquilos pues nadie volvería a poner en riesgo a sus familias ni ahora ni en años venideros.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata desprevenida y la besó, ella respondió gustosa sintiéndose a salvo y en el lugar correcto al estar en sus brazos.

—Hinata— Su cuerpo se paralizó, ella conocía esa voz. Sasuke se apartó a tiempo pues un borrón castaño se estrelló contra Hinata.

—Onnesan estás bien— la abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¿Hanabi chan? — alzó la vista y se topó con su padre que la miraba con una expresión indescifrable y mas atrás Neji con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— la voz de Hiashi salió inflexible.

Naruto tragó grueso viendo a su amigo de reojo no le gustaría estar en su lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de editora: ** Solo queda un capitulo mas pero es tardisimo prometo subirlo mañana.

Gracias por los comentarios ^^


	21. Un futuro juntos

******Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

**21- Un futuro juntos**

—Padre— Hinata sintió sus piernas temblar ¿la había visto?

Sasuke observó a la niña que no soltaba a Hinata ella lo miraba de manera evaluadora sus ojos iguales a los de Hinata pero lo que transmitía era completamente diferente. Le volvió el rostro y se hundió más contra su hermana. Echó un vistazo al hombre que había visto en fotos su semblante era duro ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Es guapo onnesan— le dijo por lo bajo la menor.

—Hanabi— murmuro Hinata sonrojándose.

Hiashi miraba impasible a su hija — ¿Me explicaras que sucede?

—Pero ya nos explicaron padre.

— ¿Q...qué?— Hanabi se apartó.

—En el vuelo en que veníamos— explicó —al hacer escala abordo un joven parecido a él— señaló a Sasuke —Se acercó a padre y tras preguntar si éramos familia tuya le conto una historia loca de un tipo que atacaba gente como nosotros y que aquí donde estabas habían muchos— de repente cayó en cuenta — ¿Es cierto onnesan? — eso le sonó muy interesante ellas eran tan raras.

—Sí. ¿Qué más... que más dijo? — siendo Itachi san ella esperaba lo peor.

—Que te habían secuestrado pero que ya habían ido a rescatarte y que estarías bien que no nos preocupáramos. Yo quise venir más rápido y padre le gritó a la sobrecargo— reprimió la sonrisa aquello había sido divertido —Pero cuando veníamos para acá supe que ya estabas bien pero él no me creyó.

— ¿No estás herida?— lo cierto es que estaba molesto él se había preocupado con todo lo que ese misterioso joven le dijo, para rematar cuando supo que habían raptado a su hija sintió el corazón oprimírsele recordó la perdida de Hikari y cuando por fin llega se encuentra a ese mocoso besando a su hija.

—Estoy bien— le sonrió —Lamento haberlo preocupado.

Sasuke ya no toleraba ser ignorado ¿era un mal de familia? se aclaró la garganta. —Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha mucho gusto— años de tratar con los clientes de la compañía lo hacía experto en cortesía forzada a pesar de todo no le ofreció la mano.

Hiashi lo miró como si fuera una bacteria en su sala de operaciones, debía ser erradicado por completo. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada arrogante, si creía que lo iba a intimidar estaba equivocado.

Hinata trago grueso en medio de aquel duelo de miradas la tensión dificultaba respirar.

—Wow— Hanabi soltó suave, pocos soportaban aquella mirada helada sin inmutarse.

—Hiashi Hyuga— dijo por fin y no se molesto en mentir con el resto de la formula de cortesía.

La mirada de desdén que le lanzaron esos ojos perlas tan parecidos y tan distintos le hacía hervir la sangre ¿cómo se atrevía a mirar así a un Uchiha? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era y que significaba aquel apellido?

—Pa...padre— Hinata tomó valor y se interpuso entre ambos.

—Explícame el comportamiento indecoroso del que fui testigo al llegar— Confirmando que ella estaba sana ahora quería una respuesta.

—Eso... pues... veras... — empezaba a hiperventilar.

—Soy su novio— Disfruto profundamente el tic en el ojo izquierdo del hombre. —Lamento no haber hecho esto de la forma correcta pero en la situación en la que estábamos no tuve la... oportunidad de proceder adecuadamente— lo dijo de forma tal que no se podía negar su educación pero la expresión arrogante que acompaño las palabras rayaba la burla.

— ¡Oh Kami! padre encontró un buen rival— Hanabi estaba completamente atenta.

—Hanabi sama— la reprendió Neji que había llegado a su lado, no le gustaba ese chico pero su tío era más que suficiente para escarmentarlo.

—Quita el sama Nissan— le contesto sin parpadear aquello quería recordarlo, que novio se fue a echar su hermana.

Sasuke sonrió triunfal ante la cara descompuesta del hombre.

Ese mocoso... Hiashi se tranquilizó él era un adulto no caería al juego de palabras de un niño. —Entonces— se dirigió a Hinata. —Debo suponer que este... noviazgo— soltó con desagrado. — ¿Tiene pocos días?

—S...si.

—Me alegra— Todos de sorprendieron. —Significa que su apego no debe ser mucho así que no les afectara tu traslado.

— ¿Traslado?— los tres cuestionaron, si tres porque Naruto estaba tan pendiente como los otros.

—Si— ahora era Hiashi quien casi sonreía triunfal —No esperarás que después de ser secuestrada de tu escuela permita que vuelvas a ese lugar.

—Pero padre yo...

—Suficiente Hinata harás lo que digo.

—No— dijo decidida logrando sorprender a los Hyuga presentes Hinata jamás le llevaba la contraria a su padre.

—Hinata— estaba escandalizado.

—Usted no puede... — Sasuke solo le echó más leña al fuego.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que hacer o no? —Claro que puedo.

—Padre— Hinata dio un paso segura mirándolo fijo. —Quiero quedarme.

—Tú no querías venir en primer lugar.

—Cierto pero... ahora quiero quedarme. Los extraño mucho a ustedes pero aquí hice amigos, buenos amigos me siento bien y aunque es difícil me siento más confiada de mi misma.

—No permitiré que cometas una imprudencia por culpa de una ilusión adolescente.

—Padre— lo miro tratando de hacerlo entender —Él es importante.

Hiashi se quedo de piedra y la miro con tristeza, eran tan parecidas...

_Cuando pidió la mano de Hikari su suegro lo miro como si fuera un vagabundo, no tomo en cuenta su apellido, su dinero, solo dijo que a su hija la envió a la universidad a estudiar no a perder el tiempo, Hikari le suplicó que la escuchara pero el hombre se negó, recordaba perfectamente aquel momento donde creyó que lo dejaría. _

—_Papá no lo entiendes él es importante. _

—_Entonces vete con él pero si te vas no vuelvas. _

_Por años ella trato de reconciliarse pero siempre el hombre se negó una y otra vez. _

Se parecían tanto que sabía que en cuanto cumpliera la edad suficiente se iría. Y él no estaba dispuesto a repetir la historia. _"Ella encontrara al llegar lo que yo al partir"_ ahora entendía _"Será duro pero déjala ir"_ a eso se refería.

—Entiendo— su tono cambio por completo mientras miraba melancólico a su hija.

Jamás pensó que lo lograría estaba por echarse a llorar saltó hacia su padre y la abrazo como no hacía en años. —Gracias— lo dijo con tal fervor que casi hizo sonreír al hombre. —Gracias— repitió.

Hanabi corrió y se unió al abrazo, extrañaba a su hermana pero si ella era feliz quedándose podía obligar a Neji a traerla como mínimo una vez al mes. —Nissan— lo llamó con la mano.

Neji pasó de la invitación observaba la cara de su tío ahora se veía incomodo, los demás chicos se habían apartado y el hombre con la chica desmayada se había ido. ¿Su tío se había vuelto loco? observó al tal Uchiha y de nuevo a su tío que empezaba a tratar de apartar a sus hijas ¿en serio iba a permitir aquello?

Hinata liberó a su padre y se aproximó a Sasuke lo tomó de la mano, Sasuke percibió que temblaba.

—Padre— dijo sonriendo —Él es Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke kun el es mi padre Hiashi.

Ante la mirada dulce de la chica Sasuke se ablando, Hiashi vio el cambio sutil en sus ojos, maldijo internamente porque al parecer aquello no era una ilusión adolescente. Ambos asintieron incómodos.

—Yo soy Hanabi— La chica le tendió la mano y Sasuke correspondió el saludo. —Él es Neji Nissan— la menor jaló a su primo sonriendo —Es hosco y algo estirado pero buena persona.

Neji miró a la pequeña una vena saltó en su frente, los dos chicos se vieron tensos pero Hinata rió ante lo dicho por Hanabi y de alguna forma la tensión se esfumó.

—Lo siento Nissan— seguía sin soltarlo —pero es la verdad.

— ¿Aun siguen aquí? — el joven apareció caminando tranquilamente.

—Itachi— Naruto llego a su lado.

—Kakashi san salió con una chica dormida y los guie a la ambulancia. Dijo que no había heridos— Miró a Karin y los otros cerca de la entrada —Pueden esperar en el auto los alcanzamos de inmediato.

Camino hasta la familia del fondo y su hermano —Hiashi san— saludo de nuevo al hombre, se posiciono junto a su hermano — ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata san?

—Sí.

—Me alivia mucho oír eso— Se giró al hombre —Dado que mi hermano inicio esta relación de mala manera permítame hacer las cosas de la forma debida. Ya es muy tarde y creo que deberían descansar, pueden venir a nuestra casa y pasar la noche.

—Gracias— ese joven no le caía mal al menos por ahora. —Sin embargo preferiría buscar un hotel.

—Entiendo pero al menos permítame hospedarlos esta noche, todos irán allá.

—No queremos importunar.

—En lo absoluto me sentiría ofendido dejándolos ir sin mostrarles nuestra hospitalidad— Itachi sonrió era un as de los negocios siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Hinata aguantó la respiración Itachi san era terco y su padre no se quedaba atrás no era buena idea mezclarlos.

Hiashi asintió —Solo por esta noche— y no planeaba ceder más.

—Me alegra entonces acompáñenme.

Cuando salieron habían dos vehículos uno con los chicos y otro con un chofer. Hinata se fue con su familia en el segundo auto.

—Hiashi sama— ya solos Neji debía aclararse.

—Nissan cuidado con lo que dices— Hanabi a su lado le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Está seguro de esto?

Hinata se puso nerviosa y contempló expectante a su padre.

—No— la chica dejo de respirar. —Pero es necesario— Y tomó el aire calmada.

La mansión no los deslumbro pero reconocieron su buen gusto, Hinata y Hanabi compartieron habitación fue una noche loca y realmente necesitaba dormir, cayó rendida con Hanabi a su lado.

— ¿Onnesan? — se acurruco a su lado.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Eres feliz? — murmuro mirándola.

Hinata le acaricio el cabello sonriéndole —Sí.

Paso un momento y la creyó dormida.

— ¿Onnesan?

— ¿Si?

— ¿De dónde sacaron ropa a la medida? — cuando llegaron a las habitaciones había ropa para cada uno.

— No tengo idea— dijo sonriendo y Hanabi sonrió también.

Hanabi se quedó dormida poco después, era feliz de ver a su hermana tan plena y segura esperaba su padre tomara bien el hecho de que ella también querría estudiar en ese lugar algún día.

…

A la mañana siguiente habían conseguido un permiso y no asistieron a clases, su padre había salido temprano a atender unos negocios y Hanabi arrastró a Neji a comprar algo de ropa.

— No entiendo que paso— Naruto estaba acostado en medio salón.

— Tú nunca entiendes— Karin estaba en el sofá sorprendentemente junto a Hinata.

Esta última estaba sentada junto al brazo del sillón y Sasuke fulminaba a Karin por entrometida.

— ¿Como cambio Hinata el sello? Sasuke dice que adentro no se podía mover— Suigetsu miraba a Karin al lado de Hinata parecía que lo sucedido cambio el trato entre ambas.

— Yo po...podía.

— ¿Por qué? — Karin la miro extrañada —Creí que habías sido afectada— se quedo pensativa. — ¿Seria por el cambio en tus ojos?

— ¿Cambio?— Hinata la miro interrogativa.

—Si tus ojos cambiaron ¿no lo sentiste?

—Mi visión era distinta pero no sé muy bien porque.

Karin frunció el ceño —No solo fueron tus ojos también las venas se saltaron o algo.

—No fue por eso— Shion entró al salón.

— ¿Tu aquí?— Suigetsu la señalo molesto. — ¿por qué esta aquí?— Miro a Sasuke.

La rubio se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de todos —Se que no tengo cara para estar aquí.

—Shion sempai— Hinata le sonrió no podía levantarse con Karin tomándola del brazo —Sin tu ayuda no habría podido hacer nada.

—Sin ella no habríamos pasado por eso— Sai siempre sincero.

—Lo que importa— Naruto se sentó —Es que nos ayudaste— le dio su mejor sonrisa logrando calmar a la chica.

Sasuke interrumpió — ¿Por qué fue entonces?

— Tu madre era de aquí ¿cierto?

— Y...yo no sé.

— Se llamaba Hikari— no lo pregunto lo aseguró.

—Si— se sentó derecha interesada.

—Ella era hija del primo de mi padre se fue hace muchos años y luego se supo que murió. Como vivió lejos de la familia no conocíamos a sus hijas solo sabíamos que eran dos.

— ¿Entonces...? — comenzó confundida.

— Tienes sangre de la sacerdotisa que creó el sello.

— ¿Somos familia?

— Si lejana creo— dijo sonriendo un poco.

Hinata sonrió, toda la familia que conocía era por parte de su padre saber más de su madre era confortante. — Mi abuelo— sabía que era una relación difícil pero su padre nunca hablo de eso.

— Murió hace un par de años. Se había apartado de todo desde la muerte de tu madre, mi padre decía que se sentía culpable.

— Lamento interrumpir— Itachi entró al salón acompañado de Hiashi. — Deben volver para las clases de la tarde.

— Ay no— Naruto hizo un puchero.

— ¿Te irás padre? — preguntó por fin levantándose cuando Karin la soltó un poco.

—No, mañana a primera hora.

—Esta noche cenaremos aquí— Itachi declaró como si nada y al ver la expresión de su padre pudo deducir que casi fue obligado a ello.

—Ya veo— fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

— Bien recojan sus cosas partiremos pronto.

Hinata volvió a viajar con su familia y les contó lo que dijo Shion sobre su madre.

—Somos descendientes de sacerdotisas— Hanabi se quedó con la mirada perdida — Eso es taaan denso.

Llegaron a la escuela y ya los otros la esperaban Hanabi bajo a despedirla.

—La veremos por la tarde— se quejó Neji pero Hanabi lo ignoro.

—Apresúrate tonta nos retrasas— Karin fingió molestia pero no había hostilidad en su voz.

Hanabi frunció el ceño — ¿Es tu amiga?

Hinata miró a la pelirroja discutir son Suigetsu. —Creo que sí. ¿Querías decirme algo?

— ¡Ah sí! ponte esto— se volteó sacando una bolsa — Esta noche— Hinata la miro desconfiada. —No me veas así y póntelo, mira que deberás compensarme por quedarte aquí— al ver la expresión angustiada de su hermana añadió —Es broma ya toma.

Se acercó a los otros y antes de poder decir nada Karin la jaló del brazo y la puso en medio de Shion y ella.

Hinata la vio extrañada, la pelirroja miro de reojo y gozo la expresión irritada de Sasuke, acababa de encontrar una forma de molestar al azabache.

Suigetsu negó ante la actitud de Karin, estaba tentando su suerte al irritar a Sasuke sin embargo sabía que no molestaba a Sasuke por no quererla o por rencor, lo hacía porque así era ella y esa era la forma de superar lo había sentido y tratar a Sasuke como a los otros; jodiendole la existencia.

.

En clases tuvo que responder las preguntas preocupadas de sus amigos no supo que podía contarles y que no pero los tranquilizó y pidió disculpas por preocuparlos. Incluso Ino y Sakura preguntaron si se encontraban bien al ver a Karin arrastrarla a los lavados en el receso.

—No planeas ahogarla o algo así— Ino la miro suspicaz.

—No digas tonterías Yamanaka—

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? — pregunto Sakura disimuladamente.

—Sakura san gracias por encontrar mi celular, lamento las molestias— contesto Hinata cambiando de tema.

—No fue nada.

—Bien vámonos— la pelirroja volvía a sacar arrastras a Hinata.

— ¿Estarán bien?

— Eso parece.

.

Como esperaba el vestido que Hanabi le dio era sencillo pero bello. Se miraba en el espejo algo pasmada era lila claro con un fajón negro en la cintura.

Shion entró sin tocar con una caja de maquillaje. — Justo a tiempo.

—Shion sempai que...

—Hanabi chan me dijo que te maquillara. Siéntate. También déjame recogerte el cabello.

Un buen rato después estaba aun mas pasmada lucía distinta.

—No dejes que Sasuke te arruine el peinado o el maquillaje— le advirtió la muchacha.

— ¿Por... por qué haría eso?

La rubia le sonrió pícara —Créeme cuando te vea así va a tener graves problemas para contenerse.

Hinata solo se sonrojo furiosamente.

Sasuke la esperaba afuera con Kakashi que haría de chofer Tsunade les dio un permiso especial para salir. El chico la miro pero no dijo nada.

—Mmm yo... — comenzó a removerse nerviosa.

—Vamos— la voz le salió ronca.

Se sobresalto —Ah s...si.

—Te ves muy linda Hinata san— dijo Kakashi sonriendo a su ahijado y a la chica.

—Gra...gracias.

Ya en la casa y luego de que Kakashi se fuera se miraron antes de entrar.

—Lamento esto— desvió la mirada apenada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre es difícil.

—Lo hace interesante— ella lo miro sorprendida y la vio a los ojos… gran error había evitado mirarla mucho para controlarse.

Se aproximó y rozó sus labios, ella se acercó aumentando el contacto y Sasuke se apartó. Ella lo vio asustada sin entender porque se alejaba.

—Si entras hecha un desastre tu padre te llevara con él.

Se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Se volvió acercar solo que a su oído y le susurró.

—El desastre lo haremos después— Lo vio escandalizada haciéndolo reír. —Acabemos con esto— soltó mientras abría la puerta.

.

La cena fue tensa en muchos aspectos pero siempre Itachi lograba contrarrestar esos puntos incluso cuando Neji dijo que como futuro estudiante de medicina y experto en la técnica de la familia Hyuga conocía los puntos exactos y la cantidad de chakra necesaria para golpear a un hombre y acabar con su estirpe. Hinata se había atragantado, Sasuke lo miró como diciéndole "solo inténtalo", Hiashi asintió en apoyo a su sobrino y Hanabi e Itachi parecían disfrutar de lo lindo la situación.

Había una razón simple por la que Hiashi se comportaba y era la conversación que tuvo con el Itachi mientras esperaban…

—_Sasuke fue un niño dulce y algo dependiente de mi, mi madre lo consentía mucho— estaban mirando la foto familiar. —Mi padre era muy estricto quería que estuviéramos preparados para lo que se avecinaba— Hiashi entendió al hombre de mirada dura en el retrato. —Sasuke no sabía nada, cuando murieron fue un duro golpe para ambos pero él se entero de todo— Itachi estaba serio. —Cambio, se volvió más retraído y antisocial era un alivio su amistad con Naruto kun sin embargo era huraño y no se abría con las personas. Me preocupaba mucho. _

_Hiashi miró con respeto a ese muchacho, no podía tener más de veinte tantos y hablaba con una madurez y un amor por su hermano admirables. _

—_Cuando lo vi mirar a Hinata san— dijo casi sonriendo —No lo podía creer, su mirada cambia esa dureza desaparece un poco y se comporta como debería. _

— _¿Cómo debería?_

—_Como un chico de 16. Él se había vuelto serio y trataba de asimilar todo como un adulto pero no lo es. Quiero que viva una vida normal y al lado de Hinata san parece lograrlo. _

—_No quiero que la lastime. _

—_No lo hará— lo miro seguro. —Él es muy protector con lo que quiere y créame que se heriría a si mismo antes que hacerle algo malo a ella. Y no solo eso— Se alejo un par de pasos —Por verla sonreír él haría lo que fuera. _

Lo había comprobado en la cena las miradas constantes y las sonrisas de Hinata parecían deslumbrarlo y cambiar el tono frío de su mirada. Hikari pensó espero hacer lo correcto, Hinata lo miro en ese momento y le sonrió feliz y la mirada del hombre se alegro.

.

—Te veré pronto Hinata san.

—Adiós Itachi san.

Acompañaron a su familia al hotel. Su padre la despidió y se acerco a Sasuke iba a aproximarse pero Hanabi se puso frente a ella.

—Vendré el próximo mes— sentencio la menor.

— ¿En serio?

—Si Nissan me traerá.

— ¿Yo?— ¿cuando llegaron a ese acuerdo?

—Sí y la próxima vez traeremos a Tenten.

—Eso me gustaría— La abrazó y besó en la frente.

Neji la miraba con el ceño fruncido no se sentía bien dejándola sola con ese tipo.

Neji era distante pero Hinata se sentía mas confiada se acerco y lo abrazo —Estaré bien.

Correspondió el abrazo rápido y se soltó susurrando —Cualquier cosa que pase solo llame.

Asintió e hizo adiós, más bien fue un hasta luego.

— ¿Q… qué te dijo mi padre? — Sasuke la miro de reojo pero no le respondió — ¿Te...te amenazo?

—No— la tomo de la mano para volver al auto.

— ¿Que te dijo? — insistió curiosa.

Sasuke resoplo —Olvídalo.

—P…por favor— dijo bajo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero él la evadía.

—No.

—_Su hermano asegura que es un buen joven e Hinata lo ha elegido— Sasuke no sabía que decir. —Espero honre lo que se ha dicho de usted y no la dañe. _

_Sasuke leía la mirada claramente lo dicho era un acto de paz pero sus ojos incluían una muda amenaza en caso de dañarla. Eso no era necesario, fue sincero con aquel hombre de mirada hostil —Jamás lo hare. _

El viaje al instituto se hizo rápido tras dejarlos en la entrada se despidieron de Kakashi. Caminaban directo a los dormitorios de chicas pues Sasuke no había querido entrar en auto. Eran pasadas las 9 pm.

—Sasuke kun— dijo sonrojada pues iban de la mano amaba ese detalle tan simple.

—Mmm— él iba muy calmado.

— ¿Q...que te dijo?

Suspiro girándose a ella. —No vas a dejarlo ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio y lo vio cohibida. Sasuke miro a todo lado no se veía ni un alma se acercó deprisa y la besó, Hinata soltó una exclamación de asombro su corazón se acelero y se sintió volar en sus brazos.

Entreabrió los labios esperándolo pero él los recorrió con la punta de la lengua ella soltó un suspiro, se apartó la tomo de la mano y la hizo caminar de nuevo. Hinata no podía hilar bien las ideas y para cuando se dio cuenta estaban frente al edificio.

—Buenas noches— dijo con tono burlón.

—Bue...buenas noches.

Él le sonrió y se fue, lo vio desaparecer por el camino y entró sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca hasta que recordó que no le había contestado aunque no se quejaba de la técnica que uso para despistarla.

...

El resto de la semana paso en un parpadeo, el sábado en la mañana fue junto a Kiba a visitar el museo de insectos y luego los tres fueron a almorzar con Ino en casa de Chouji, Sasuke la pasó recogiendo a la una.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó curiosa.

—A casa.

Llegaron y la señora de siempre apareció ofreciéndoles sus servicios

—Nada gracias.

Subieron a su cuarto y se puso nerviosa al recordar la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Entró y él cerro, en la cama (no que fuera lo primero que ella viera) había una bolsa.

Sasuke se sentó y ella fue a sentarse junto a él. Le puso una caja en el regazo como un deja vu sacó de la cajita una cadena solo que esta vez el dije era una piedrecita brillante en forma de lagrima. Ella lo miro extrañada, ¿por qué otro collar?

—Mírala por detrás de cerca— Obedeció y vio un una forma la acercó más entrecerrando los ojos. —Es un abanico, es el símbolo de mi familia.

— ¡Oh! — le sonrió —Gracias— Casi dejo de respirar cuando él se acerco, le quito el que traía y lo guardo. — ¿Qu...qué pasa con ese?

—Bueno— explicárselo iba a ser complicado.

— ¿Es por el GPS?— preguntó inocente mirándolo después de que él le colocara el otro collar.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Karin san me lo dijo, ella le pregunto a Suigetsu kun como nos encontraron.

Malditos bocazas —No te molesta— no lo pregunto era obvio que ella no parecía molesta o sorprendida.

—Eso nos salvo... ade...además— lo vio de forma cálida —Solo estabas preocupado.

—Hump.

Miro un punto fijo en la pared, aun no le decía algo de su nuevo presente pero le parecía demasiado serio para tratar aun es que ¿cómo decirle que cuando un miembro de su familia obsequia una joya con el símbolo de su casa es equivalente a pedir matrimonio? Sintió el calor en la mejilla cuando ella lo beso

—Gracias— Bueno aun eran jóvenes ya se lo diría después. — ¿Q…que más hay en la bolsa? — Al ver la sonrisa maliciosa se arrepintió de preguntar.

—La otra parte del castigo por perder en el pinball.

Le entregó la otra caja leyó la parte trasera "_Reaccionan con las ondas cerebrales y reflejan estados de ánimo"_ sentía la cara arder al ver las pequeñas imágenes de la chica con orejas de gato que subían en una y bajaban en la siguiente imagen.

—Esto... — el violento tono rojo aumento cuando él las sacó y se las colocó, las orejas bajaron de inmediato y él comenzó a reír —N...no te...rías— trato de quitárselas pero le atrapó las manos y las bajo, la acostó en la cama besándola.

—Itachi no está— susurró en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

—Mmm yo…

La beso de nuevo sin dejarla responder sintió la calidez de su lengua recorrer su boca y correspondió entusiasta al gesto, lo sintió meter la mano bajo su blusa y su piel se estremeció, jadeo y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos lo beso con ímpetu.

Sasuke empezó a subir la mano hasta el pecho redondo y firme, un gritito exaltado lo despertó de su estado febril, se alejó dejando que viera lo que sus ojos transmitían y al ver la oscuridad y el brillo de esos ojos Hinata contuvo el aliento.

—Itachi no está— esta vez no fue por comunicárselo si no una advertencia — ¿Quieres irte?

Entendió la pregunta y todo lo que significaba. Estaba nerviosa, asustada pero definitivamente no quería irse, tomó valor y lo besó. Sasuke agradeció la muda respuesta sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Su mano empezó el movimiento circular sobre el pecho Hinata que se arqueó un poco y se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido, las orejas de gato salieron con todo y su blusa ¡oh bueno! pensó Sasuke ya jugarían con ellas después.

Se sintió expuesta al quedar solo con el sostén pero él la miraba absorto. Nerviosa y para quitarse la mirada fija se alzó besándolo, sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrer su piel erizándola al contacto un gemido se le escapó de los labios y sin pensarlo tiró de la camisa de Sasuke, él le cumplió el deseo y se arranco la prenda deprisa, quedo solo con los pantalones ver los ojos perla destellar con deseo al verlo lo hice henchirse de orgullo. Hinata llevó su mano temblorosa al torso fuerte acariciando su piel fascinada por tocarlo, Sasuke no soporto mas y empezó el camino de besos de nuevo bajando por su cuello, ella aguanto la respiración al sentirlo acercarse a sus senos él pasó la lengua por encima de la tela sonrió al verla arquearse y sentir el pezón endurecerse. Cuando llego a su vientre y metió la lengua en su ombligo Hinata se cubrió la boca con una mano pues había estado a punto de gritar.

Con gran habilidad soltó el primer botón y terriblemente despacio se deshizo del pantalón, las piernas torneadas quedaron al descubierto junto a una sexy braga que hacia juego con el sostén color piel. Quería explorarla, disfrutarla, beso la rodilla acariciando a su paso las piernas, de beso en beso recorrió la cara interna de sus muslos al sentirla temblar levantó la mirada ¿estaría asustada? pero ella se tapaba la boca para no emitir sonidos. Sonrió y subió besando su cadera, su cintura hasta llegar a su boca y apartar la mano.

—Quiero escucharte— le susurro imperativo.

— ¡Ah!

El gemido sensual aumentó su libido y la beso exigiendo paso a su boca, jamás le había respondido con tanta vehemencia ella también estaba ansiosa. Trazaba sus formas una y otra vez con sus manos se libró del molesto sostén y la sintió tensarse al quedar expuesta, la aguijoneo con su lengua para que dejara el pequeño detalle del sostén de lado. Llevó su mano despacio al seno desnudo y empezó a masajearlo despacio sintiéndola curvarse contra él.

—Sa...Sasuke— Hinata cerraba los ojos y aferraba con fuerza las sabanas las oleadas de placer la nublaban.

Sentir sus pezones duros contra su pecho lo hizo jadear, tocarla no bastaba quería probarla, se apartó y se deleito la vista con esos dos montes que subían y bajaban con su respiración agitada. Tomó uno con una mano y el otro con la boca, succionó y lamió, ella gimió con fuerza, sentía su erección crecer los pantalones le estorbaban. De un ágil movimiento se deshizo de ellos pasó al otro pezón y repitió el proceso obteniendo otro gemido sensual.

—Sa...suke— No tenía idea de que pedía pero su cuerpo necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Oírla gemir su nombre era un riesgo para que todo acabara antes de empezar pero él era un Uchiha, movió las piernas despacio y se colocó entre ellas rozando sus intimidades sobre la ropa observando su reacción.

—Ahh— Hinata jaló las sabanas al sentir el contacto, casi quería gritarle que detuviera su martirio y le diera lo que necesitaba sea lo que sea que su cuerpo pedía.

Sasuke comprendió su muda orden él también estaba en su límite demasiados sueños y fantasías lo hacían sentir que tocaba el cielo al cumplirlas, la embistió sobre la ropa gozando el preámbulo de lo que les esperaba, sonrió al oír su nombre de nuevo en un tono de suplica que lo demolió. Se apartó y ella lo miró demandante Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Tranquila— se asombró de su voz ronca.

Se retiró un segundo y la pequeña prenda que la cubría desapareció entre sus manos hizo lo propio con la suya y volvió a acercarse a ella. Hinata jadeó al sentir la erección que golpeaba su parte baja, abrió mucho los ojos y se asustó un poco pero el miedo se fue cuando sintió un par de dedos de Sasuke invadir su zona más intima. Esta vez gritó y él lucia encantado movió los dedos lentamente estimulando su centro, no había nada más sensual que escuchar a Hinata gemir su nombre con voz temblorosa.

Ella lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló despacio, la miró sorprendido y la llama en sus ojos claros competía con la suya, la chica lo besó acariciando con su lengua los labios de Sasuke, él aumento la caricia en su intimidad ella se apartó de su boca acercándose a su cuello y lo mordió suavemente para ahogar otro grito. Sasuke se quedo quieto ella estaba muy húmeda y aunque quería seguir ese último gesto lo hizo gemir a él.

Se aproximó anunciándole con la mirada lo que venía ella lo veía suplicante diciéndole con sus ojos claros que continuara, ciertamente no sabía muy bien cómo proceder ¿deprisa o lento? se hundió en un solo movimiento y se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se amoldara a su invasión sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

La sensación fue extraña una punzada de dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos y una lágrima escapó de sus parpados lo sintió besar su mejilla y detener el camino mojado que dejaba, él estaba quieto dentro de ella, abrió los ojos y al verlo se dio cuenta de lo duro que era para él contenerse. El dolor pasaba se movió un poco como dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, al no verlo seguro lo beso dulcemente y jadeo al sentir como empezaba a moverse en su interior.

—Sasuke.

Se movía despacio esperando a que ella se acostumbrara era muy estrecha y lo presionaba fuertemente pero cuando Hinata se arqueó de nuevo y comenzó a susurrar su nombre aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ella era suya, se movía más rápido consumando al máximo su unión, el destello del collar bailando al compás de sus embestidas le recordó que sería suya siempre.

Hinata se aferró a su espalda cuando sintió que no podía mas, todo estalló el calor la inundó ninguna sensación podía igualar el placer que la recorrió todo era blanco sabía que había gritado muy alto y agradecía estuvieran solos. Él se hundió en ella un par de veces más pero la expresión del rostro de Hinata al llegar al clímax lo sobrepaso y la siguió en ese estallido de sensaciones y emociones, cayó laxo sobre ella disfrutando del cuerpo cálido que aprisionaba.

.

Hinata estuvo sonrojada todo el camino de vuelta, Sasuke tuvo casi que obligarla a vestirse delante de él y sonrió al verla estremecerse al encontrar su braga húmeda, después de apuros y rubores memorables habían vuelto al instituto tomados de la mano.

Sasuke se detuvo frente al dormitorio —Despierta— le dio un golpecito en la frente —Ya llegamos.

Parpadeo y lo vio cohibida —Y...yo.

—Dejaste tu regalo en casa— le recriminó.

De inmediato revisó su cuello pero ahí descansada el collar. Recordó las orejas y se sonrojo de nuevo.

—No importa iremos por ellas el próximo sábado.

Su tono lujurioso la escandalizo —Sa...Sasuke kun.

La beso en la frente y se alejó, Hinata sonrió mirándolo marchar serian unos hermosos años de instituto.

.

En la semana siguiente Sai les pregunto si ya se habían dicho que se amaban todos rieron al ver a Sasuke golpearlo pero Hinata pensó sinceramente que no necesitaban palabras para decírselo, las acciones valían mas que cualquier frase y cada gesto y detalle que Sasuke tenía con ella se lo decía y él sabía era entendido y que ella sentía lo mismo.

...

.

.

.

—Muévete usuratonkachi o te dejare atrás.

—Voy ¡rayos! No puedo ponerme esta cosa— el rubio batallaba literalmente con su corbata.

—Eres un incordio— Sasuke llego a su lado —Déjame— un par de movimientos rápidos y el nudo quedo perfecto.

— ¿Tienes todo? — cuestionó Naruto jalando la corbata un poco pues sentía el nudo muy ajustado.

—Sí y quédate quieto— soltó dándole un golpe en las manos para que dejara la corbata en paz. —Ahora vamos no podemos llegar tarde a nuestra graduación.

—Hiashi está feliz porque Hinata vuelve a la capital.

Sasuke sonrió al pensar en su suegro —Si

—Y más al saber que estarán en distintas universidades.

La sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

— ¿Sabes?— continuo el rubio —Realmente quiero estar presente cuando sepa que se casan y que en vez de separarse van a estar juntos.

—Lo estarás— avanzaban rumbo al salón de eventos —Sera en la cena de esta noche en casa— Hinata había llorado cuando le contó el significado del colgante que le dio en su primer año, al principio los nervios lo traicionaron pensando que se negaría pero ella se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato.

—Quiero grabarlo— Naruto rompió a reír.

Sasuke se unió a su sonrisa —Hanabi lo hará— Kami sabía que había aprendido a amar a esa pequeña incluso con Neji en las vacaciones que pasaron juntos llego a limar asperezas, no eran los mejores amigos pero era un avance.

Incluso su suegro aunque no le gustara admitirlo había dejado la cortesía forzada cuando lo trataba y era consciente que admiraba su capacidad en los negocios a pesar de su edad por supuesto estaba casi seguro que al saber lo de esa noche volverían al inicio.

Tal vez Itachi podría alivianar las cosas, esos dos se llevaban espeluznantemente bien e Itachi les había dicho que no creía que Hiashi lo tomara mal. Claro su hermano fue el primero en enterarse llegó apresurado al ver a Hinata llorar en sus brazos reprendiéndolo con la mirada pero cuando supo la razón sonrió, Sasuke jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa.

Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Itachi no anduvo tan perdido en su juicio. Hinata vio en la mirada de su padre las distintas emociones; incredulidad, molestia, nostalgia y luego esa capa de seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

—Estaré siempre pendiente de que cuides bien de ella.

Todos respingaron ante el tono de amenaza pero ver a Hinata abrazar a su padre conmovió a los presentes y Neji podría jurar que el brillo en los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga eran lágrimas que contuvo en aquel momento.

La celebración continúo cuando llegaron los demás a la mansión de los Uchiha, Kiba bailaba sin parar con Ino claro haciéndole competencia a Suigetsu y Karin, Sakura reía ante un comentario de Sai mientras Shino y Jugo estaban uno al lado del otro sin decir mucho, Chouji le daba valor a Shikamaru para que sacara a bailar a la rubia de coletas al otro lado del salón, Tenten y Hanabi luchaban por sacar a Neji de la mesa y hacerlo bailar al final Hanabi se fue hacia Naruto que comía y se lo llevo a bailar casi a la fuerza.

Hinata escapó pasado un rato al salón con en el piano de Itachi, se sentó pasando los dedos distraídamente por las teclas.

—Escapas.

Sonrió sin mirarlo mientras empezaba a tocar una canción, Sasuke se sentó a su lado como solía hacer cuando ella tocaba, sonrió al reconocer la pieza.

—Que recuerdos— la risa melodiosa de Hinata sonó junto a la música. —Casi te estampas en el piano esa vez.

Se apenó negando divertida —Fue tan vergonzoso.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la jaló sentándola en su regazo —Luces algo triste ¿Por qué?

—Es solo que... — le rodeo el cuello —Acabamos una etapa importante— extrañaría el instituto y los ratos con todos sus amigos tirados en las cercanías del bosque viendo pasar el rato. Aun cuando prometieron reunirse seguido no se verían diario.

—Es solo el comienzo— le dijo él sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿De otra etapa?

—De un futuro— dijo rozándole el cuello con la punta de la nariz

—Un futuro juntos— dijo Hinata con voz llena de sentimiento.

—Juntos— repitió el besando sus labios.

Y prometía ser un buen futuro.

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Hola a todas lamento la demora con este ultimo capitulo no culpen a Su por no subirlo antes es que la llame el domingo para que no publicara el final que tenia ella si no que lo editaría yo y agregaría algunas cosas. Por ejemplo el lemmon, pido clemencia es el segundo que escribo pero el primero que publico espero no quedara muy simple o feo. Como ves Susan agregue más cosas al final sentía que el otro estaba algo incompleto espero te guste y no pidas otro regalo como este XD es broma.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo con esta historia me ayudaron mucho pues no me convencían los AU temía arruinarlo así que sus reviews fueron de inmensa ayuda, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas por leer y sumar la historia a sus favoritos. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo dudo que vaya a dejar de escribir esto se ha vuelto adictivo.


End file.
